


A Man Made of Stone

by RamblesandDragons



Series: Monster Falls [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Monster Falls (Gravity Falls), And now well look, Angst, Brief Mention of Past Child Abuse, Codes & Ciphers, Elertical torture, Guns, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mauling, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Torture, Major Character Injury, Mild Blood, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Panic Attacks, Please let me know if I miss a tag, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stan and Ford will fuck people up who mess with their family, Stanuary 2020, Swearing, This was supposed to be a short thing, Three Letters Back, there's fluff here too i promise, war reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-04-22 22:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 75,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22220080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RamblesandDragons/pseuds/RamblesandDragons
Summary: When Stan agreed to have Dipper and Mabel stay for the summer he never figured it would turn his world upside down. After the twins discover a magical stream that turns people into monsters they spend the summer hiding from the outside world in plain sight. With the arrival of Ford things keep getting more complicated. Will Stan be able to keep things together or will the facade he's carefully built crack?
Series: Monster Falls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750264
Comments: 351
Kudos: 316
Collections: Stanuary





	1. Too Early. Too Late.

**Author's Note:**

> This story starts when Stan would have taken the kids on the Road Trip.  
This was supposed to be a fun little drabble for Stanuary 2020 but it turned into something SO much bigger. It was also supposed to be fun and fluffy...that went out the window.  
As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated!
> 
> (1/19/20)Made a few edits. For some reason my writing flows better when I write for Ford so I wanted to tweak this one a bit.

Stan awoke to his face mushed against the pillow as his alarm yelled at him. He hated sleeping on his stomach but with these damn wings and tail he had no choice. The temptation to listen to his instincts and sleep sitting up somewhere on the roof grew each morning. He grumbled some as his wings involuntarily stretched with the rest of his body and knocked a glass off of the bedside table. 

“Ughhhhhh.” 

Stumbling to his feet he picked up the glass, which was now chipped, and let himself stretch wide. His stony joints made a grinding noise as he moved but he had to admit it was better than the aching joints he once had. There were perks to the whole gargoyle thing. He was stronger and a hellava lot more durable. 

But was it really worth it to have to deal with dressing every day? 

The first day after the change was the worse. To start with there had been cutting rough holes in his suit to fit the body parts he didn’t have before. Talk about a pain. Then getting the damn suit shirt on was impossible. He had crashed into the kitchen with his shirt half over his head nearly wrecking the house in the process. The 30-minute wait for Dipper to finally clop down the stairs without dying was spent spread out on the floor in defeat. Now, with Mabel’s help, there were decent sized wing holes in most of his shirts and jackets. Still a struggle to get a shirt on but not impossible. The tail holes at least were easier to deal with now. He seemed to have a decent grasp of making the thing do what he wanted. He could get dressed like a normal person now. Mostly. Shoes were still not an option though. With the claws on his feet he was a size 20 or something. Not like he was going get hurt stepping on a pinecone or anything anyway. He didn’t need his glasses anymore, another perk, but he just didn’t feel dressed without them and so on they went. The last hurdle of the wake-up routine was squeezing out of the room. 

_ If the shack gets wrecked again, I might just get the doorframes _ _ widened _ _ next time. _

It took Stan until he hit the kitchen for him to remember that the house was no longer his concern. A strange mix of happiness at finally getting Ford back and a deep bitterness that his brother hated him crashed into his barely awake mind. The thoughts made his stomach fall out from him and he sucked in a deep breath to steady himself. 

_ Come on Stan. Got to get used to the idea of leaving. Although depending on what Sixer says today this might just get even messier. _

After steadying himself, Stan was almost through the threshold of the kitchen when he heard the noise of items shifting around in the fridge. He almost retreated, it was way too soon for the kids to be up so it meant it had to be Ford and he was not ready for this talk yet. Not before he even a damn cup of coffee in his system. 

“Stan? You know I can hear those heavy footsteps, right?” Ford’s colorful wings stuck out from behind the fridge door as he looked into it deeper. 

“Yeah, yeah. Morning.” Stan slid into his normal seat. Too late to back off now. 

There was no response from his twin except for grumbling. Something about bacon. 

“Bottom shelve,” Stan said. 

Ford bent lower and grabbed a large packet of bacon which he promptly ripped open with his claws. Stan rolled his eyes but then remembered his eyes now glowing orbs of orange so there weren’t any eyes to roll per say. 

_ Do I still have eyeballs? _ Stan wondered. _ You know what no fuck that too early for that kind of thinking. _

Stan stood to start the coffee doing his best to weave around his brother’s own large pair of wings and constantly swishing tail. He still liked being a gargoyle despite his gripes but he was sure that Ford was at least more flexible. That was probably true even before becoming a... sphinx? Was that it? When Ford had been explaining he had been going a mile a minute like when he was excited about things as a kid. Something, something outward reflection of the inner personality whatever that meant. Stan had almost wanted to strangle Ford when he told him he willing exposed himself to the crazy magic water that had turned the whole town into monsters, because of course he had. 

Currently Ford was using his claws to place the bacon on the pan, a poor attempt to keep his lion like fur off of it. Stan popped some bread into the toaster. 

“Hey put the whole pack on there would ya?” He half expected Ford to ignore him. Even with the oven on it was cold in the room. To his surprise Ford nodded his head and plopped the whole package onto the pan then placed it in the oven. Moments passed in silence passed until Stan couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Six...Ford, I need you to be straight with me.” Stan saw his twin stiffen and his cat like ears flatten a bit. 

“Calm down I’m not trying to start a fight. I just need to know how the progress of a cure is coming.” 

Finally, Ford turned to him, his face furrowed. “I found the old cave painting by the previous people who lived here in the valley. They show promise but it will take a while to decipher them.” 

“Okay then we need to talk about a few hey listen to me will ya?” Stan saw Ford tilt his head up to the floor above them and then Stan heard it too. 

“The kids are up early it seems.” 

“Yeah look we need to talk but not around the kids. Can we talk tonight?” Stan was desperate not to sound panicked as Ford narrowed his eyes at him. For a moment he wondered why he was so worried to talk about his ideas in front of the kids. Ford had rejected him but he wouldn’t leave the kids hanging. Stan found his answer in the slight echoing of “Would he?” in his head. 

“About?” 

“Lots of things!” Stan hissed. 

“Very well.” Ford pulled the bacon out of the stove. It wasn’t near done but both of them had been eating their meat rawer since the change. 

“Uh okay. Meet me on the roof tonight.” 

“The roof?” 

“The kids can’t get up there anymore and since Dipper fell into that lab of yours that’s out.” The clopping was slowly but surely coming down the stairs. It would a good thing that Waddles had such heavy footfalls. Dipper could be a sneaky little guy when he wanted to me. 

“Fine the roof.” Ford took his bacon and helped himself to some coffee and toast. He was making a bee line to the lab but Dipper, with Mabel on his back, met him at the door. 

“Grunkle Ford! Join us for breakfast!” Mabel excitedly wiggled on her brother’s back, flashing a grin filled with sparkle, braces, and fangs. Stan was proud of the boy. When this whole mess had started, he was barely able to walk on his newly grown deer legs let alone help his sister down the stairs. Stan couldn’t blame him going from two legs to four had to be an adjustment, but now his legs barley wobbled as she flailed. 

“Um,” Ford eyed Stan who promptly hid himself behind the paper he had quickly grabbed from the back porch. “Sure.” 

“Yay!” 

“Hold on Mabel let me get you into your tank.” Dipper clopped away why Ford took a stiff seat. Stan smirked. Those kids had wormed his way into the old nerd’s heart just like they had his own and he did a poor job of hiding it. Well he had no reason to hide it Stan guessed. No need to keep up a standoff persona. Ford’s problem wasn’t with the kids after all and Stan hadn’t enforced the whole “Stay away from the kids,” thing. Hell, he had wanted Ford to meet to kids since the moment they were born. Maybe he could go ahead and talk to him. 

Stan peered over his paper to see Ford deep in thought, grumbling about curses into his Journal. He’d wait until tonight. Mabel rolled back in on her motorized tank. It stopped and sloshed a bit. 

“How’s the tank upstairs Pumpkin?” Stan asked. 

“Still full enough and clean. Slept like a piece of driftwood last night! Grunkle Stan can I have some fish please?” 

“Sure.” Stan stood after inhaling a bit of bacon. Waddles grunted after being displaced from trying to settle on Stan’s feet. 

“Oi be glad I ain’t eating you.” There had been an agreement between the more carnivorous of the Mystery Shack group. Ford was later forced to promise to it as well for Mabel’s piece of mind. No matter how strongly their new instincts kicked in the pig was off limits. 

Unless Stancakes were on the menu the kids had the same breakfast most days. A package of mixed greens were plopped in a bowl for Dipper with some Tofu. Stan hated the stuff but Dipper couldn’t stomach meat much anymore and he needed protein somehow. Mabel had taken to having fried fish for most every meal. Which at first was weird but the fangs made him stop questioning it. Hell, _ ALL _ of this was weird but as the summer had worn on it became normal enough. Ford had taken a moment to adjust, nearly attacking Stan when he first came out of the portal. Now he rolled with the weird. Stan figured it came naturally to a guy who had been dimension hopping for 30 years. 

Ford and Dipper were already chatting about what had found in the caves and Mabel was knitting a new sweater. Stan wasn’t sure where she carried all that yarn with no pockets or how she could deal with her clothes being in a constant state of wet but whatever. 

“Why are you kids already up and dressed? We’re not going on that road trip you know.” Stan lamented not being able to prank the other tourist traps this year but it wasn’t safe to leave town. 

“Well I want to help Grunkle Ford with the cure and Mabel is going to...” 

“Bedazzle my tank!” Mabel was way too excited for this early but Stan grinned anyway. 

“Gotta make it nice for our birthday! It’s coming up soon you know.” Her hints were as subtle as her fishtail. 

“Is it?” Ford asked. 

“Ha ha yeah. We’ll be 13. Officially teenagers.” Dipper said. 

“Ah yes I very important time in a young man’s life...” 

“NOPE not doing this again. Mabel OUT.” Mabel grabbed her plate of fish with a quick word of thanks and zoomed off, promptly getting stuck on the door to the den down the hall. Dipper laughed and walked off to help her get unstuck. Stan wondered if she had ever intended to stay for breakfast. Ford and Stan were now settled into eating and weren’t going to leave until they were finished. 

The kid was crafty. 

“That tank is very clever. Who built it?” Ford asked after tearing into the last bit of bacon. The kid's interruption had lifted the coldness of the kitchen had warmed to something a bit more comfortable. 

“The old guy who lives at the dump made it. All I know is I’m surprised he can still weld stuff considering he’s made of straw now.” 

“Alright got my buckets on Mr. Pines!” Soos yelled through the door to the gift shop. 

“Good. Try not to drip on the exhibits as much okay?” 

“You got it!” Soos came walking through. Everything about his movement was awkward. His whole body seemed to be in a constant state of melting that made Stan worry about the kid. But Soos still stood even with the mud dripping off of him. Why he was some sort of clay monster was for Poindexter to sort out but Stan was the one doing all the clean-up. Wearing buckets on his feet helped the problem a bit at least. 

Rolling in behind Soos was Wendy. Stan wasn’t sure if werewolves were capable of having bags under their eyes but she was making an argument for yes, they could. 

“Yeesh kid what happened to you last night?” 

“Hunting was a trip. I mean it’s still cool to go running through the forest and getting the jump on an unsuspecting...is Dipper around?” She paused looking around frantic. 

“Nah he’s helping Ford downstairs.” 

“Okay good we got the jump on this huge deer and it was delicious.” She finished. 

“You know Dipper knows you’re not going to eat him, right?” Stan wanted to laugh at his frazzled employee but she just glared at him. 

“I mean I hope so but dude it’s just a little weird. I don’t want him to be like scared of me you know?” 

“Kid considering what he lives with and the summer he’s had I don’t know if he can get scared anymore.” Dipper was a pile of nerves sure but he was also one of the bravest and most determined kids Stan had ever met. 

_ I should maybe tell him that at some point while I still can, _Stan thought bitterly. He pushed the thought away as Wendy flopped behind the counter. 

“So, if it was a good night why are you so dead?” 

“My dad got a whiff of something that set him on edge. Swore he saw someone watching us through the trees at some point. We ran around the whole fu... I mean whole darn town last night trying to figure it out.” 

This sent a chill down his back. Stan was paranoid he’d admit it. Running from cartel’s and stealing your brother’s identity while rebuilding his maybe dooms day device will do that to a man. But something about the past few weeks had made him feel like the paranoia was warranted. Stan couldn’t shake the same feeling Wendy’s dad had gotten last night. He wasn’t sure every person who came across the town was buying the lies he was selling and he knew that meant trouble. 

“Meh, I’m sure it’s nothing. Probably a bunny or one of the townsfolk being weirder than normal.” Stan shrugged and grabbed the umbrella by the door with his tail. 

“No fallin’ asleep on the job though ya hear me?” 

“Yes sir.” Wendy gave him a mock salute and sat in her chair. 

Stan walked outside opening the giant umbrella as the first buses and cars of the day showed up.The thing was awkward since he had to have it be large enough to cover his body plus wings but he couldn’t walk outside in the daylight without it. With no protection he was doomed to stiffen to the point of not being able to move until sunset. He was a creature of the night after all. The first time it had happen Mabel and Dipper kept him company in the front yard. Mabel decorated him and Dipper read him one of his mystery books for entertainment. Not the worst day spent unable to move but he didn’t want a repeat. At least he wouldn’t fry like the Gleefuls if caught in the sun and with the tail he could still use both his hands. 

The bus emptied out and Stan heard the now normal ‘oos’ and ‘ahhs’ as people took him in. He really, really enjoyed that part. He stood up straighter and flapped his wings with a flair. 

“Welcome to the Mystery Shack located in the monstrous Gravity Falls,” His spiel began. 

“Hey mister what’s with the get up?” A kid a little younger than the twins yelled out only to be hushed by his mother. 

“I was getting to that kid don’t interrupt. Here we love the spooky and unexplained. The whole town is filled with mystery and the paranormal. Of course, most of it I’ve collected here in the shack to show off to you good folks!” 

In his 30 years about the town itself was never a part of the tour. Of course, that changed the day the kids ran across the fateful stream. Now for everyone’s sake there was a story they agreed to. The town was holding a summer long celebration of all things monster. Elaborate costumes and people acting out the part, like one of those theme parks but on a larger scale. They already celebrated Halloween twice a year so this wasn’t too hard of a stretch to make. Stan didn’t like it, having to rely on others to keep up your lies, but this was bigger than anything he had ever lied about before. 

This coming from a man who faked his death, stole his brother’s life, and got away with it. 

“So now, this summer only, Gravity Falls is the home of monsters big and small! We worked all year on this and we hope you enjoy it!” 

There was more excited chatter as he started to lead them around the shack. The crowd was large, probably one of his biggest this week. Summer was a good time for tourist but to his exasperation the word of the town had spread. More and more people were coming to see the town of monsters. He could almost laugh at the fact he was frustrated. There he was making good money and all he could worry about was people discovering the truth. People wanted the cheesy and the fake as he tried and failed to explain to Ford. As long as they believed it was a fake show, they were safe. No one wanted to deal with the fact that the paranormal was real besides guys like Ford and Dipper. If certain people found out it was real... 

Stan could see it in his nightmares. Before coming to Gravity Falls, he hadn’t believed in curses. But now? Yeah sure, why not? What else do you call all this? Stan wondered if he had gotten himself cursed with realistic nightmares. Other people couldn’t possibly wake up in cold sweats after reliving their worst moments and deepest fears as often as he did. Probably accidently pissed off another witch somewhere down the line. Since the change the dreams were pretty consistent. He could see Dipper locked in a traveling freak show with people mocking him mercilessly. Mabel far from him in a small aquarium of nightmares. Soos being hosed down to a mud puddle and Wendy chased with silver bullets. His brother locked up in a government facility... 

“HEY MISTER!” 

Stan had zoned out while the crowd was marveling at The Rock That Looked Like A Face. The kid from before had apparently been trying to get his attention. 

“What?” He nearly growled. 

“I like the costume.” He said. 

“Oh, uh thanks.” Stan replied a little sheepishly. 

_ Can’t let your mind wonder like that Stan. _

“The owl guy is cool too!” Stan followed the boy’s gaze to his brother making a rare appearance to the outside world, Dipper not far behind. Returning from doing some nerd research Stan guessed. 

“Meh his feathers aren’t glued on that well if you ask me.” No matter what he tried to put on for his nibblings he was pissed at Ford and things slipped out despite himself. The kid laughed like it was a joke and Stan followed with a weak chuckle. 

“It looks real to me.” 

A man had walked up behind the kid and gave Stan a good look over. He was tall and well-built with just a little bit of grey hair peeking out through the brown. He was dressed like a normal guy except Stan knew better. The shoes were too fancy, the watch too expensive. This was the kind of guy who should be paling around with a Northwest not showing up at the shack. 

“Well if it was real mister could I do this?” Without a flinch Stan grabbed the horn on the right side of his head and popped it off. Of course, it hurt like a bitch but it had fooled the government agents the first time they showed up so Stan had stuck to doing it. Behind the man with the too nice shoes and an overly impressed kid he could see Ford who was just about inside the house. He was starting at Stan with an abject look of horror. 

_ Great timing there, Sixer. _ Stan didn’t want to deal with the eventual scolding he figured was coming from his brother after that. Of course, that would imply that his brother cared about what happened to Stan. Maybe he’d just ask him to study the horn. 

“Ha, ha yeah. It’s just an easy glue on.” Stan said a little too loudly. Ford shook himself out of his stupor and quickly returned to the inside of the house. 

“Can I have it?” The boy asked eagerly. 

“Nah this wasn’t cheap to make but there’s some neat stuff in the gift shop at the end of the tour to bug your parents into buying!” Stan used his cane to gently guide the kid back to his mom and away from Mr. Too Nice Shoes. The guy was giving Stan a bad feeling that started in the base of his tail and worked its cold fingers up his spine. Couldn’t just tell the guy to get lost for no reason though. 

“Speaking of let’s move on to the rest of it!” Stan pocketed his horn and continued on, putting the umbrella aside as they walked into the musem. 

The tour went off without a hitch as usual except for Mr. Too Nice Shoes. He seemed to not care about the exhibits at all and kept asking about the monsters in town. Stan was thankfully good at making stuff up on the fly. The guy even had the nerve to try and slip into the living part of the house at the end of the tour. 

“Hey it says employees only dude.” Stan’s head snapped up as Wendy shouted at the guy from a crowded register. 

“My mistake miss I just wanted to go back to the musem.” 

_ Bullshit. _

_ “ _Well you’re going to have to pay for another tour for that. And we’re closing up for lunch now anyway.” Wendy gave Stan and incredulous look. It was too early for lunch but she didn’t argue. Stan eventually waved people away with a friendly “We put the fun in no refunds!” and locked the door after the last sap was out. Using the windows, he watched Mr. Too Nice Shoes look the Shack over again before heading back to his car. Stan didn’t stop watching him until he had drove away down Gopher Road. 

That night Stan had “ordered too much pizza by accident” and insisted that Soos and Wendy stay to help deal with it. Dipper wasn’t buying it. The pizzas ordered were tailored to fit each of their new dietary likes and needs. 

“Yikes alright kid I wanted them to stay and hang out with you while me and Ford talk a bit.” 

“Grunkle Stan I thought you would maybe stop hiding stuff from us now.” Dipper had that hurt look on his face again and it killed Stan. He kneeled down to face the boy and it was obvious something was on his mind. 

“Old habits die hard kid. Look, I promise I’m not really hiding anything this time it’s just...hard to talk to Ford. I know you like idolize him...” 

“I do not.” Dipper blushed. 

“Yeah you do and it’s okay, I guess. You’re a lot like he was as a kid. As long as that old nerd keeps you safe, I don’t care. But my point is we need to talk about some things and it’d be a little easier if it’s just us. Afterwards I’ll tell you everything. Promise.” 

“The last time you promised you lied.” Stan felt a slight tug in his stomach as Dipper crossed his arms. What was it about him that kept messing things up with his family? He took a deep breath. Maybe he could never be close with Ford again but damn it he was going to fix this one. After this mess was over, he’d probably never be able to see the kids again he had to be alright in their own books at least. 

“You know all my... well most of my secrets now kid I have nothing to hide.” Stan could see the questioning eyebrow. God, he looked so much like Ford right now. 

“Okay there’s some details I’ll tell you if you want when you’re old enough to help me finish off a bottle of something strong. Otherwise you know the gist just not the more uh grown up stuff. I won't hide anything else from you.” This seemed to satisfy Dipper as he uncrossed his arms and took some of his veggie pizza. Stan let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. No way in hell he was giving a twelve-year-old the fucked-up details of his time in Colombia. Dipper stopped at the doorway before leaving and took a large breath. 

“I’m sorry I almost stopped the portal. I’m sorry about not trusting you. If things were reversed, I-I would have done the same thing to bring Mabel back.” The words seemed to come out like Dipper was trying to rip off a band aid. The apology was sincere but he was nervous about it. Nervous that Stan would still be mad or yell at him. Suddenly he wasn’t a small version of his brother but of himself, trying to apologize to Pa over breaking something. Stan hoped with all his might that he hadn’t done anything that would make Dipper _ that _ scared of him. A small smile at Stan peaked at the corners of his mouth that sudden tension in his chest loosened. He walked over to the kid and almost scooped him up into a hug. He settled on a playful hair ruffling instead. 

“Nah you’re fine Dipper I get it. I’m a shady guy but thanks for the apology.” Stan straighten the hat on Dipper’s head. “Hey your horns are getting bigger!” 

“Really?” Dipper’s voice cracked a bit. While that should rationally be a bad thing Stan knew Dipper was hoping to grow bigger horns as the summer went on. Sign of growth in deer or wanting to be taller than Mabel or something. 

“Yeah now go eat and start watching your head.” Stan sent him off into the den with a smile. 

Ford never came up for dinner. His head was probably deep in some sort of book and for a while there Stan was sure he’d have to go fetch the old sphinx. He stood on the roof feeling very glad that his problem with heights was mostly dealt with when he heard a shuffle behind him. 

“’Bout time Poindexter I was getting cold.” He took a swig out of the bottle. 

“Stan are you even capable...” 

“I might be made of stone but I’m not... Ford whaddaya looking at?” Stan could feel his twin’s eyes on his back burning into him ohhhhh. 

“Look it’s fine don’t worry about it.” Stan knew he was looking at the brand that was the result the last time they tried having a heart to heart. It hadn’t had the decency to stay on his shoulder when the wings grew in. It sat on his right wing like some sort of etching into his stony skin. 

“It’s glowing?” 

“It does that.” It was almost like a damned mood ring. It would glow like his eyes whenever he was agitated. 

“Take a seat this might be a bit.” Ford hesitated but took a seat on the other side of the ledge. Stan took another swig of the bottle he brought up and after a moment offered a bit to Ford. 

“Stan you shouldn’t be drinking especially on the roof!” Ford said aghast. 

“S’ok. If I fall just super glue me back together.” 

“Very funny Stanley.” 

“I mean it that’s what I do with the horn and it works.” Stan pointed at the newly attached horn which showed no sign of ever being broken. Ford stared at him. 

“Doesn’t that hurt?” 

“Nah.” He lied and hoped Ford bought it. 

“I also mean that you shouldn’t be drinking around the kids.” Of course, his brother was going to lecture him but that’s why he brought the drink in the first place. 

_ I’m not around the kids I’m on the roof. _He snarked internally. 

Taking deep breaths, he let his brother get through most of his rant. He _had_ to get through this fun little chat and then he could scream back at his brother. 

“I’ve kept the house dry for years Ford.” He finally got out when Ford stopped for a breath. 

“Really?” That had caught him off guard. 

“Yeah, couldn’t fix the portal wasted.” Stan winced as Ford’s stare became intense again. 

“Okay portal talk isn’t what this about. How much longer on a cure?” 

“Honestly,” Ford pulled out one of the journals, “It’s going to be awhile. Transcribing this old text isn’t going to be easy and then we have to do whatever it says. Which could be anything from brewing a potion to going on a journey of self-discovery.” 

“So not in two weeks then?” Stan deflated like a balloon that had been stabbed with a needle. 

“That’s a specific timeline?” 

“Summer ends in two weeks Ford. The kid’s birthday is in two weeks. They need to be _ going home _ in two weeks.” 

“Oh.” 

_ Now he gets it. _Stan took another drink. 

“The main reason I called you up here is...well you see ah fuck look.” Stan finally looked Ford in the eyes. 

“You still want me gone at the end of the summer fine. I’ll go find a church or something to hang off of. But those kids have got to stay here until there’s a cure. It’s not safe out there.” 

“You might burn if you enter a church.” Ford quipped and finally took Stan up on the drink. He took two deep gulps of the whiskey. 

“Gee thanks.” 

“Anyway, yes of course you’re right they should stay here until it’s safe.” 

“Wonderful. I’ll tell their parents about all this in the morning then.” 

“YOU HAVEN’T TOLD THEIR PARENTS?!” Ford roared at him while flailing his arms wildly, almost tossing the bottle. 

“Easy there. First time in a while I buy some good stuff, I don’t want it to end up in the woods.” 

_ “Stanley!” _ Ford pushed his glasses onto his head to pinch the bridge of his nose. 

“Whaddaya want from me huh? How do you expect that to go?” A voice in the back of his mind told him to calm down but it was too quiet compared to the pounding of his heart in his ears. 

“Oh, hey Sam how’s Stephanie and Shermie? By the way your daughter and son are now a fish and deer and might not ever be able to leave Gravity Falls again! I’m doing my best with a cover story here’s hoping the government doesn’t catch on!” 

“You should have told them no matter how hard it was. That was highly irresponsible.” 

There was a part of Stan’s head that was buzzing. He had planned this whole chat out but Ford just made things so damn difficult. _ No, _ _ you make things difficult. _Something was building up in him. He would never admit it but he was afraid. But Stan Pines was not allowed to be afraid. So, he’d be just angry instead. 

“You know what you’re right. When they haul themselves up here to see for themselves why don’t I just tell them everything. That’s responsible right?” Stan wasn’t sure when he stood but he found that he was pacing closer to Ford. 

“Oh, hey Shermie do you remember Stanley’s funeral where you cried? You kept saying how you wish you could have gotten home to pick up Sam 30 minutes earlier? That you would have stopped Pa? Well I wasn’t dead I just stole Ford’s identity because I pushed him into another dimension. Surprise!” Ford’s ears where flat against his head and his wings stretched out. That same small voice from before told Stan he was scarring his brother but he ignored it. Opting to listen to the rant that had been on repeat in his head for days. 

“Sam! Stephanie! How ya doing? I tried my hardest to watch after the kids but it wasn’t good enough. Nothing new there. They’ve been getting in trouble all summer. They were almost killed by a robot, zombies, and taken by the government. Honestly, what did you expect though on that last one? I’m a criminal after all. Of course, you didn’t know it was me it was good old Uncle Ford they were living with. The good twin. OH! I’m never allowed to see the kids again? Yeah that’s probably for the best. At least I fixed one of my fuck ups and got Ford back. He’ll fix this. See you later kids... I love you.” 

The last words came at a whisper, his voice choking with his effort to hold back the tears. He shook himself to make it stop. “Men don’t cry” he could hear his father scolding him in his head. But there it was. What had been eating at him for days. 

“Even without the monster thing what was your plan Stanley? Shermie and their parents were always going to be upset over this.” Ford asked quietly. 

Stan had a plan of course he had. But that plan fell apart when Ford attempted to punch him in the face AFTER he realized that the stone creature was his brother. He had hoped that Ford would help explain. That he would understand what he did to save him and could soften the blow for the rest of the family. He almost told Ford that but he could hear the reply. 

_You wanted me to clean up another one of your messes? Typical._ The internal voice of his brother scoffed. 

“Figured I would come up with something good. But this monster thing is just too much.” Stan finally answered punching back the break in his voice. 

The truth of who he was and what he was couldn’t be avoided. Those bright little sparks in his life would be gone. Soos and Wendy would be gone too now that he let himself wallow and realize what he was losing. No Shack means no employees. Great. Everyone would be gone and he would be alone again. 

Ford was eyeing him now, still ready to jump away from Stan’s claws. Instead he yanked the bottle from his brother’s hand, took a long swig of it and tossed it into the woods with all his might. There was a moment of silence. Ford had a look on his face that Stan couldn't read to save his life. He used to be able see what Ford was thinking without a problem, but that was a lifetime ago. 

“Stan,” He finally spoke and seemed to be choosing his words slowly. “We will deal with the fallout from this as it comes. You can’t leave until there is a cure anyway.” 

“What?” Stan’s throat was dry. 

“Well until I find a cure the town will need to maintain its cover and you are the one best suited to a task like that. Mabel, Dipper, and I will also need a sorce of income which you also have covered. I will need help with the children I can’t care for them as well as they need since I will be focused on the current problems besides...” 

The way Ford was talking it made all these things make sense. He wasn’t being nice he was using logic. After a moment though, Stan figured he must be drunk because he saw Ford’s face soften. 

“The kids adore you. I feel they won't take too kindly to me kicking you out.” 

“Pretty sure Dipper would follow you to the moon Sixer.” 

“Stan don’t call me that,” Ford hissed. 

“Sorry, sorry.” Stan sat again trying to stop the world from spinning. 

Ford remained standing retaining his distance. 

“So, you call in the morning and we take it from there. I suppose it will be nice to see Shermie again.” 

“You realize I’m not going to survive that right? Shermie is going to strangle me for what I did.” Stan’s voice was still soft since the waterworks were doing their own punching back hard, desperate to get out. 

“I don’t believe you can strangle a neck made of stone.” Ford offered back. That wasn’t Stan’s point. 

Another few more minutes of silence passed. Stan had no idea why Ford had stopped yelling at him but he appreciated it. It gave him a chance to collect his scattered thoughts. 

“What do you think Shermie would be? If he was stuck like this? It’s been so long since I’ve seen him, I’m not sure I could say.” Ford asked after a moment. 

“Heh. To fit in something with wings. A dragon? Or maybe a Griffin thing.” 

Ford got up to leave with a slight chuckle. A chuckle? What? “Hey wait.” 

“Yes, Stanley I am a little tired. Can we wrap this up?” 

“Yeah. Look I know that memory wipe got the Government off of us but I don’t think they’d be the only ones interested here.” 

“Yes, there’s a lot of characters that would have a field day with this.” Ford’s brows furrowed again as he thought. 

“I think I met one today. He kept eyeing all of us weird and tried to sneak into the house. I can play back the shop tapes for you and try to show you what he looks like. You have the live feed of the security going in your lab so keep an eye out for him.” 

Ford nodded in agreement and stretched his wings to sail to the ground. 

“Good night Stanley.” 

“Night Ford. Thanks for uh listening.” 

With that his twin sailed to the ground with more grace than Stan would ever have. He was now alone on the roof and replayed how that could have gone better in his head. A decision that there would be no more alcohol for him until all of this was over. He thought being made of stone would keep him from getting as drunk as he did but like usual, he was wrong. The feelings of fear and anger were still swimming strong in his chest and they began to well up again. Letting those thoughts into the wild hadn’t helped either. Taking another look around to make sure he was still alone Stan finally let the feelings break. Tears rolled out from his eye sockets and began to stain his stone arms a dark color. He hadn’t cried since the day Ford disappeared. Stan Pines didn’t cry. Another  lie he had told only this time to himself. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed out there to cry but by the time he felt like he could haul his ass off the roof it was too late to wish anyone goodnight. Wendy and Soos had gone home, the kids were in bed and the shack was dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vwdq Slqhv-d surgxfw ri klv wlph. Zhdub wkrxjkwv zhljk rq klv plqg. Kh’v nhsw wkh dfw vr orqj iru rwkhu’v vdnh. Zrqghu zkhq wkh vwrqh zloo euhdn?


	2. Lost in Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford hasn't really sat down to think since becoming a sphinx. When Stanley gives him a bright idea he gives himself some time to process a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated!
> 
> If you want you can follow me on [Tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

Stanley Pines was crying. 

Ford eyed his brother drunk on the roof like he was seeing him for the first time. Stan never cried. Not when aunts and uncles had passed, not when pa had hit him, not when the bullies hit him, not even when Ford had branded him by mistake. But there he was- tears flowing in the soft orange glow of his eyes. Ford watched him out of sight in the woods. 

This wasn’t right. He had been the sensitive one, crying when the bullies were too rough and pa was too mean. At least that was true before 30 years of being hunted down made him change that. Stan was the tough one, solid like stone. 

But hadn’t that always been an act? When had Ford forgotten that fact? He knew his brother had a soft heart as much as he tried to hide it. For the first time since coming home Ford felt something besides frustration with his twin. It had been the growing wetness in Stan’s eyes that had gotten Ford to stop yelling and listen. That paired with the reminder that he had permanently scared his brother for life. Ford was often proud of his ability to observe but the brand had missed his notice until now. It hadn’t really glowed before tonight. He wanted to ask his brother if the mark on his back was that clearly outlined normally on his human flesh. 

He wanted to ask Stan a lot of things. He wanted to tell Stan a lot of things. But how do you talk to a brother you’ve moved to tears? 

_ Some brother you turned out to be, _his thoughts echoed in Stan’s voice. 

“Do you ever just think for a moment before you do something Stan?” Ford replied out loud before internally shushing himself. Stan had the good vison but not the ears that Ford had thankfully. He couldn’t stand out here and pace he needed to go somewhere he could think aloud and write, but the thought that Stan might just drunkenly fall to the ground and crack made Ford hesitate. Of course, they could just glue him back together apparently. 

_ Wait...glue. Would that work? _

Ford began to purr with excitement despite himself. The problem of the riff had been at the forefront of his mind all day in desperate need of solving. Who knew Stan’s nonchalance at breaking apart would spark the idea of a possible solution! It could work but he would have to make the trip to get it. Not impossible. But what if Bill took advantage of his absence? The woods were outside the protective bubble of the shack and suddenly the feeling of eyes watching everywhere filled Ford’s mind. He was back in the shack within a few beats of his heart. 

Countless breathing exercises later he was able to walk without the tightness in his chest. Laughter, not high and cruel, but soft and warm, emanated from the den and for a moment Ford was drawn in by the warmth. His family sitting with the strange extended family Stan had built for himself. Oh, the old gargoyle would deny it up and down but that handyman of his was around too much to be just a normal employee. He added the question of the boy’s father to the list of things he could probably never ask Stan. There was no family resemblance so Ford doubted it but onto the list it still went. The red headed girl wasn’t as close to Stan but somehow, he had earned whatever respect could come from a teenager. Both of them adored the nibblings, which was no surprise, they were quite easy to adore. 

The warmth faded away as Ford walked behind the vending machine. The ride down to the lab felt so much longer as worries flitted in his mind. Upon reaching the third floor he immediately went to the security camera feed. The cameras brought Ford a small comfort as he could see his brother in one of them still sitting on the roof. Ford adjusted his chair in his work space to be able to keep an eye on the feed as he worked. It was at this gesture it finally dawned that there was a concern for Stan welling in his chest. 

He was still so very mad at his wayward brother but God how he had missed him. 

The truth Ford had pushed back so long came to his chest in the same way a good cup of coffee warmed your soul on a cold day. 

“Stop it,” he growled to himself. “He could have destroyed the world.” 

_ He did it to save you. _

“I’m not worth the universe.” 

_ To him you are. _

Ford had well accepted that these internal/external conversations he had with himself would weird most people out. He stopped giving a damn 15 years ago. Sometimes you have to just talk to _ somebody _even if it was yourself. You learn that when you spend 9 months straight in a dimension void of anything but plant life. After indulging in a few warm memories Ford found himself nervously taping his claws and checked on the rift for the umpteenth time today. It still floated in its container safe and sound at the moment. 

“Tomorrow I deal with you and then I deal with an exaggerated case of constant shedding,” he joked to himself. Going out to the crash site wouldn’t be easy though. It would be nice to have some company. He eyed the photo of his niece and nephew on the consul. The frame had been replaced by Stan at some point after Ford’s earthshaking reappearance. The photo gave Ford an idea. Perhaps he could have some help. 

“They’re my family too Stan.” Bitterness poured through his chest dousing much of the warmth that had formed. Why did his brother have to make things so hard? 

Still keeping his peripherals on the screen Ford began to write in the remaining pages of Journal 3. 

**_A deeper anal__y__si__s__ of my family and the __sur__r__ounding__ people affected by the __Fluvius_ _Cantatis__._ **

**_ My brother continues to perplex me on many levels. It is sadly I note that a creature made of stone can _ _ b _ _ ecome drunk indicating that there is blood for the intoxicant to travel through _ _ . _ **

<strike>They also seem to be able to cry as well</strike>.

He paused a moment and wrote in the corner of the page. **_L __ihho_ _whuuleoh_ _derxw_ _pdnlqj_ _klp_ _fub__. __Wkhuh__ lv d __jdodab_ _ri_ _elwwhu_ _ihholqjv_ _ehwzhhq__ xv __exw__ L __vwloo_ _fduh_ _derxw_ _klp__._ **

**_ Gargoyle was an interesting choice for Stanley. A creature with a hard exterior and rough around the edges is an adept description of my brother. He’s as stubborn as a piece of rock to be certain. They were known to ward away evil spirits but his actions have done quite the opposite. Although I see no influence of Bill in my brother. He took much of my old décor dedicated to the demon and used it in the house, but there has been no sign of him otherwise outside of my dreams. I believe that Bill’s influence would still be noticeable beyond the orange glow of his eyes and lack of pupils. Bill’s yellow cannot be hidden, something that has saved my life many times. _ **

**_ His glow also seems to be influenced by his temper. The greater is anger the more he seems to glow. I must observe in the coming days if other strong emotions illicit the save response. He, like myself, cannot fly but glide. We both seem to favor walking upright but there have been instances where I have caught him prowling on all fours and I have had to stop myself to keep it from becoming a habit as well. There _ _ is _ _ also our favoring high places to dwell. I suppose his instincts are stronger than that old fear of heights he had. How he is faring in regards to _ _ heights _ _ may be a safe question to ask. _ **

**_ Stan has always been a force to be reckoned with when angered but the added claws and sharp teeth means he could be very deadly. I believe from stories I’ve heard from my _ _ nibblings _ _ he has put these to go _ _ od _ _ use in protecting them from harm. A gargoyle was made to protect after all. Yes, I believe it is an accurate reflection of his inner self. _ **

**_ As for myself, seeing as the sphinx of myth were known for intellect and _ _ wisdom, _ _ I feel that it is also an accurate description for myself. _**

A pause. 

**_ They were also known for being dang _ _ e _ _ rous and perhaps that too is ac__c__urate. I still always carry my blaster with me but the draw of using my claws and teeth are strong. The D&D&MD incident comes to mind as well as my visit in my dreams from...him. _ **

When Probabilitor had appeared in this world Ford had almost pounced on him in an attempt to protect his nephew. Later in his mindscape the urge to take his claws and tear Bill’s eye out had been incredibly strong. Ford much preferred a long-ranged approach normally. Close combat, while satisfying at times, increased the probability of injury. 

**_ I think the change has sharpened both my claws and my _ _ temper but not my reason. I should keep an eye on that. _ **

**_ I have engaged my nephew in games of riddles as my enthusiasm for them has increased. Something else influenced by my current form I believe. I feel no need to eat the boy if he answers incorrectly like the sphinx of old thankfully. The seldom times he does answer incorrectly that is. I will have to observe his personality some more to get a feel as to why he too was not made into a sphinx. I find both him and his sister to be very bright but he reminds me much of myself at his age. _**

Ford’s eyes flitted back to the screen. Still there. A yawn escaped his mouth that morphed into a small roar. He shook his head. There were somethings that just couldn’t be controlled. He had nearly given the handyman a heart attack when he had sneezed yesterday morning and it sounded like a full-on roar echoing in the shack. 

Soos. The handyman’s name was Soos wasn’t it? He started to add him to the beginnings of rough sketches of the others. Perhaps he could get a chance to examine them in the morning? Of course, Stan would be out of the question but he would at least ask Mabel and Dipper. 

He sat sketching for a while not really focused on anything, something he hadn’t had the luxury of doing for a very long time. At last when Stan glided off the roof in one-piece Ford allowed himself to go upstairs. Stan was nowhere to be found when he reached the main floor of the house. Ford wasn’t sure he could comfortably say another goodnight to his brother. Sneaking past Stan’s room Ford settled into his. Curling up with the book of riddles Dipper had gotten him he slipped into a sleep. Maybe not a peaceful one but a heavy one. 

Ford was the first one up once again. He may be allowed to get a few 8 hours of sleep now but his body didn’t know that. The sun was just peaking up beyond the horizon. Working though his morning routine he tried to remember the strange dream he had been in the middle of. Thankfully it lacked Bill but it was still strange. He was being verbally chewed out by a dragon like creature. Ford had no idea where that would have come from. The closest things to the classical idea of dragons he had ever seen was in dimension W0TC but that was years ago. Why would he think of them now and why were they mad at him? Reasons escaped him as he wondered to the kitchen. 

The sound of a grinding stone distracted him from the path to the kitchen. It was coming from what his brother referred to as “the museum.” Ford found himself sinking low to the ground as he slipped into the still dark room. He couldn’t find the source of the noise, which was growing louder towards the middle of the room. 

_ It sounds like the _ _ Frothmirer _ _ from dimension 256’z but what the hell would one be doing here? They could be deadly! _

Ford slipped his blaster out of the holster confused as to why he couldn’t find the source of the sound. A creature like that could easily rip the people asleep upstairs apart in seconds flat. He had to find it. But none of the poor excuses for exhibits could hide a creature like that. Then he remembered with dread that this part of the house had rafters. He slowly worked his vision up to the ceiling...to see his gargoyle brother curled up asleep, snoring loudly. 

A deep breath to calm his nerves. Then another. Finally, Ford almost snorted at the absurdity of it. Stan might just be the death of him yet. Deciding against waking the old man Ford wondered back to the kitchen and brewed himself a cup of coffee. He sat and waited for a while, reading over his old notes on the crash site and letting his adrenaline reach normal levels. Of course Stan would sound like that when he snored. It made logic sense. It wasn’t too much later that he heard a thud from the other room followed by a litany of curses. His brother was now awake. 

Stan walked into the kitchen, rubbing the back of the head and stopped with a confused look when he noticed Ford sitting by the table. 

“I’m waiting for the children. I wish to examine their more supernatural aspects today if they’ll let me.” Ford answered before getting the question. In all honesty he wanted to get straight to getting the adhesive but a quick look over of the children wouldn’t take too long. He could be processing their monster problem on the way to the crash site. 

“Uh huh.” If Stan was hung over, he didn’t look it. 

“Dipper and I will also be going on a small trip for some supplies later if he wishes to go.” 

“_ Uh huh _.” Ford got the subtext of that one. 

“He’ll be perfectly safe. Just going a little outside of town.” 

Stan hummed in acknowledgement as he popped instant rice into the microwave. Maybe he was a little hung over. 

“Ahem Stan...” Ford began then changed course as Stan’s look seemed to say “Don’t.” 

“I’ll be in my room please send the kids my way when they wake up.” 

As he got up to leave Stan stopped him with his tail. _ Oh, he can control the thing! Lucky _. Ford’s tail kept getting caught in everything like it had a mind of its own. 

“I’m talking to the kids first. After that I’m calling their parents tonight. It’s Friday so they can come up this weekend if they want,” Stan grumbled out. 

“Very well,” Ford wondered if he should stay for this conversation but opted not to as Stan fell into his chair with a heavy thud. 

No more than an hour later there was a slight knock on his door. He opened it to the sight of two very dower looking children. 

“Ah yes. Please come in. I figured doing this up here would be a little more comfortable than the lab,” Ford opened the door wide and tried to put on a chipper face for them. 

“You wanted to see us Grunkle Ford?” Mabel asked. 

“Yes. I was hoping that you two would allow me to do a small examination of you. I just want to take a closer look at your scales, horns, and teeth.” 

“Well okay. But don’t take too long. Dipper and I have things we got to do.” 

“Really?” Ford apparently couldn’t hide the disappointed look in his face as Dipper looked panicked for a moment. 

“Is there something you needed? I could maybe...uh help a little bit.” Dipper eyed Mabel with a pleading look. 

“Well yes my boy. I need to go out to one of my old research sites for something and it’s easier with another set of legs. And seeing as you have four of them it should be extra easy.” Ford chuckled at his own joke. 

“It’s okay Bro Bro. You can go do your nerd thing with Grunkle Ford and I can get Soos to help me. I’ll grab those old walkie talkies we found!” Dipper beamed as a response. 

“Good it’s settled then. But first science!” 

Mabel asked to go first. Ford placed her on a table with a dry towel and started with her teeth. 

“Have the braces been bothering your fangs?” 

“Nope! Although it’ll probably make getting them off harder.” 

“Indeed.” 

The examination was interesting. He asked her examine her mouth closer and when she coughed a small cloud of glitter came out of it. 

“Fascinating. You seem to have some form of glitter breath? Perhaps to get away from perceived predators.” 

“Oh no that was a thing before the change,” Dipper laughed. 

“Oh well...interesting.” 

The rest of Mabel’s exam went well. She had excellent reflexes as her tail reacted the same way her knees would when tapped lightly with a hammer. Ford wondered if her knees were still there. Maybe fused together or stuck under the tail? What he wouldn’t give for an X-ray machine right now. 

“Did your change hurt my dear?” 

Her smile dropped. “A little. It was itchier that anything else though.” 

Ford glanced over to Dipper who was passing the time looking through Journal 1. 

“Growing my extra legs wasn’t fun. It felt like I had a sprained my hips or something for an hour or so.” 

Ford hoped they were being forthcoming. His change had hurt as well, the wings forming being most of the pain. _ Where did the extra bones come from? _ But, his threshold for pain was much higher than most. Mabel scratched and a few scales fell from her shoulders which she gladly handed to Ford. They were a soft pink that faded to purple at the end and shimmered in the sunlight. 

“I feel like your coloring would be better suited for a coral reef than a forest lake. Have you tried breathing in salt water?” 

“No, I haven’t! Dipper bring me a bucket of water and some salt!” she said with enthusiasm. 

“Delay that Dipper. No need to test it like that,” Ford laughed. 

It was Dipper’s turn after that. His horns seemed sturdy and his normal human canines were still in his mouth despite his lack of meat intake. His reflexes seemed normal as well. Ford wrote notes as he worked. 

**_ Mabel: Less of a siren than I thought but she has a positive effect on people’s feeling somehow. Everyone’s mood seems to lift when she’s around. Very enthusiastic about many things. Her form seems to want to _ _ reflect _ _ that _ _ ever constant _ _ sparkle. _ **

**_ Dipper: Deer are known for being skittish and Dipper does seem to have a good level of nervousness. They are the primary creatures of the forest though and I have been told he’s spent half the summer wondering the woods like I used to. Bucks are incredibly sturdy as they grow older. He has a potential for inner strength perhaps. _ **

After the exams Dipper and Mabel took a matching pair of bags and some walkie talkies and they were off on their separate adventures. Tonight promised to be a stressful one with the looming call to their parents but today could at least be filled with fun. 

Today had not been as fun as Ford had hoped. It had started so well too. Now Dipper and Ford were returning very beaten up. Sure, Ford had bonded with the boy but he had also been shot by an alien security droid then almost dragged away from Gravity Falls...again. 

Dipper had done wonderfully though. He had saved Ford with ingenuity and hard resolve. Dipper was a perfect apprentice. However, it had apparently not been that great of a day for Mabel and he could hear the argument brewing in the attic. Ford figured that it would be best to give the kids some space started down to the lab. Avoiding Stan, who was in the middle of a conversation with someone in the kitchen, was easy. He couldn’t figure out who his brother was talking to, his head was pounding too hard to think. He had to focus on collecting the alien adhesive to be used to seal the rift anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bhduv ri sdlq lv kdug wr ila exw pdbeh kh’v qrw dv pdg dv kh ghslfwv. Wkhuh’v d orw ri ihholqjv lq Vlahu’v eudlq exw ehlqj vkrw pdnhv sdwlhqfh gudlq.


	3. Dimensional Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill Cipher has a few thoughts on this Monster Falls dimension and some feelings about the Pines families in the multiverse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just not have Bill show up at least a little bit. It's a shorter chapter but it was so much fun to write. Bill is such and evil guy. This was very much inspired by a scene in [The Man Downstairs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718667/chapters/31515378)  
As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated!

Bill Cypher was  _ frustrated.  _

He was watching the Shooting Star and Pine Tree from dimension 42/’M and it wasn’t going well. It had started great, even ahead of the schedule of the many other dimensions he had his eye on. Many of those Pines were still on a dumb road trip and Bill was growing impatient. He was so close.

So close to being free from the crumbling nightmare realm.

So close to being omnipotent and not just  _ near _ omnipotent. 

That near omnipotent thing was driving him crazy. He knew that one of these Pines would lead to his freedom, but he wasn’t sure which one. When, not if but when, he reached his new ascendance he was going to have  ** words  ** with whoever had aliened his fate with that of possibly every Pines in the multiverse. It was probably that dumb Axolotl oh he had a lot of things to talk to that all-seeing amphibian about. 

Shooting Star was now trying to run off with the rift in her bag by accident. Problem was she couldn’t run a damn place. She wanted to go flopping off but would have gotten stuck at the stairs. So, she sank to the bottom of her bedroom tank to try ignore Pine Tree. It was hard to tell she was crying since she was in water but Pine Tree knew. 

“Look Mabel. We’re going to be here for  a while anyway! This would be really cool for me...”

“But what about me? What about us?” She cried. Her  voice wobbled in the water.

“Well you can hang out with Grenda and Candy more!”

“I mean after we get cured. When we can go home?”

“I don’t know but I don’t want to say no. I want to at least try it out. You know how much I would love this!”

“You want to spend your teens in a cold basement lab and chasing crusty mummies?” 

“No, I mean maybe? Mabel why are you so upset about this?”

“It’s supposed to be you and me you know.” Shooting Star spoke in only a bubbly whisper. 

“I-I’m not going to leave you behind. We will not end up like out  Grunkles . I think we could figure something else out besides ten years of  silence . You’re my twin. My best friend.” Pine Tree was smiling at her.

“Really?” Shooting Star popped back out of the water.

“Yeah. Let’s talk this out okay?”

A sniffle. “Okay.”

And just like that the image started to grey out like all the other places Bill’s future went nowhere. Bill growled out curses and widened his view out to multiple dimensions. There were many dimensions where he had ‘turned the feed off.’ Each had various reasons why a place wouldn’t work but dimensions where Fez had gotten through to IQ in the 1980s were the worst. So disgustingly wholesome. Although the reality where Pine Tree and Shooting Start had been born 20 years too early and Sixer of all people was their dad, well the look on Sixer’s face had been priceless. Of course, then Fez showed up and Bill got the boot. The one where Fez got de-aged with the fountain of youth was fun too. Killing him should have been easy then but Bill didn’t know that Sixer could throw a hell of a punch with the right motivation. Bill hadn’t known that every Stanford Pines in existence had that kind of spunk in him. Again, why did he have to get stuck with a family who had such tempers and resolve to fight? It wasn’t just the old men though. The one where Shooting Star had been thrown back into the 80s and ran into Stan had promise but no, she had to be so determined to get them to hug it out.

He flipped his gaze to other places that were still on the table. In one an old Shooting Star was taking a young Sixer and Fez on a road trip while Pine Tree waited at home. That place was still a good option. In another Sixer was pacing in the padded cage where his lab had once lived. Bill made a mental note to go bug him later in the day. If only he had figured out the in and out of the human head trick whenever it suited him  _ before _ the metal plates had been put into the other Sixers. 

The metal plates thing pissed Bill off. He was the wonderful company in someone’s head if you asked him. Honestly every Ford who did it was just being over dramatic. It was strange how even though the guy was basically the same in most dimensions some Ford’s had an even more over the top reaction to meeting Bill or  traveling the multiverse. Bill let out a long, cold laugh at a Sixer that had pulled Pine Tree under the couch because of a vacuum cleaner. Maybe he could convince that one his trigger finger was too fragile to keep around the kids? That it was only a matter of time before he hurt his family. Yeah that could be fun.

Speaking of time there was the one where Fordsy had floated close to the Nightmare Realm for all of 30 seconds before he was pulled back. Of course, 30 years had gone by at home. Bill couldn’t tell if that was a viable option anymore but it hadn’t greyed out yet. 

Across a universe was a Shooting Star bouncing on a gelatinous ocean with Sixer, having been tossed in the portal by mistake. If Bill could get his hands on her that would the perfect way to twist Sixer’s arm. It should be easier to get them since they weren’t in their home dimension and she was a CHILD BUT NO HIS MINIONS WERE INCOMPTANT! 

There were a few realities where both of the older Pines boys were running around the  multiverse instead but they were even harder to find than most others. Who knew that Crusty Mackerel and Sixer would take to being wanted inter dimensional criminals like fish to water? Even in the one where Sixer had lost it and blinded his brother!

There were still a few realities where things were going well. Bill just had to pick the right one. It was going to be a gamble but if  anything, Bill was a gambler, always had been. In that way he could respect Stanley Pines, he was a hell of gambler too. Bill wondered what it would have been like if he could have gotten to him and not his self-righteous twin. In one of the possibilities he could see, a brief glimpse of a possible beyond, Stan was so hurt by his brother he agreed to join Bill. Fez would make an amazing of a demon and it would be such a blow to IQ Bill really hoped that was the reality he would end up in. Such amazing chaos.

Bill sighed and focused back in on 42/’M. Pine Tree and Shooting Star were now hugging and ugh how disgusting. 

“Oh man that could have been bad. You have the rift in that bag you tried to grab.” 

Shooting Star poked her head in the  bag. “Rift ?  Oooooo sparkly.”

“Yeah I should have told you about it sooner but  Grunkle Ford is...”

“ Paranoid beyond  belief .”

“Yeah,” Pine Tree laughed awkwardly.

“Well we need to fix that!”

“WELL THERE GOES THAT DIMINSION!” Bill was about to shut off the feed when a thought hit him. He was planning to make every Pines out there suffer at some point but why not start early? He needed to vent some frustrations out on at least one Pines family. 

“LET’S SEE WHERE IS, WHAT DID FEZ CALL HIM, MR. NICE SHOES? I BET I CAN GET A BALL ROLLING AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pdqb vwrulhv kdyh ehhq wrog. Qdplqj wkhp jlyhv lqwhuqhw jrog. Iroorz zkhuh wkh olqn pdb ohdg. Wkhuh duh pdqb pruh wdohv wkdw brx fdq uhdg.
> 
> [Want to know what the hell Bill is talking about?](https://ramblesanddragons.tumblr.com/post/190370772034/so-you-want-to-know-what-bills-was-looking-at-in)


	4. Eavesdropping isn't a crime right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's cleaning day at the Mystery Shack but all Stan finds under years of dust is more questions and thoughts on his condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated!
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)
> 
> Maybe someday I'll write out how the start of the summer was after the change with my headcanons on how things work in this AU?

Stan had finally given up and started to sleep in the rafters. It would be best for this weekend anyway. He could give  Shermie his room, Sam and Steph could be in  Ford’s room while Poindexter slept in his lab. If he didn’t like it was going to have to deal with it. There was a part of Stan that just wanted to put a giant ball of yarn in the lab and let him deal with that the whole weekend instead of having to lay out two bomb shells on the family but that was a selfish thought.

_ Not like you’re not filled with those Stan. Besides Sixer is too dignified to play with yarn. _

Stan chided himself. Ford no longer liked being called Sixer so he needed to stop internally calling him that. No reason to piss his brother off more. Stan  vaguly wondered what had caused the hate of the nickname.

_ Probably because he hates you idiot. Duh. _

The old gargoyle groaned as he gently let himself down from the rafters. It was going to be a long day but he couldn’t sleep in there was too much work to do. After putting on some clothes he didn’t mind getting messed up he started breakfast. It had become common for Ford to already be in the kitchen inhaling his first of many cups of coffee but there was no sign of him. From what Stan could gather about yesterday he had a rough time out with Dipper.

“What part of keeping the kids out danger do you not get Ford?” he grumbled to the empty kitchen.

Worse yet the kids had gotten into some sort of argument. Stan lamented the fact that no one told him a damn thing but he guessed that was his own fault. When breakfast was almost done, a very rare cooked cut of cheap stake, he was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Outside stood Soos and a half-awake Wendy.

“...What are you two  doin ’ here?” Stan could have sworn he told them he was closing shop for the weekend. Today was going to be spent making this place presentable for the kid’s parents before they pulled into town tonight.

“We’re here to help clean.” Soos was also one of those perky morning types like Mabel. Stan had no idea where he got it from it certainly wasn’t from him.

“What?” he asked still not getting it.

“We’re here to help you clean you old  codger because if Mr. And Mrs. Pines aren’t happy then Dipper and Mabel never get to come back to Gravity Falls again.” Wendy said with a yawn.

Stan’s heart swelled.

“You kids don’t have to...”

“Yeah we do now move I need coffee.” Wendy brushed past him.

“Ha  ha yeah. Get me a cup too  dood . I  gotta finish wrapping myself up,” Soos said as he  shuffled to the side. It was then that Stan noticed the Soos was indeed wrapped in something.

“Soos is that  plastic wrap?”

“Sure is Mr. Pines. It’s not like that  comfortable but it’ll keep me from making a bigger mess while I work.”

For the second time this week Stan Pines was about to cry. Damn it to hell when had he gotten so soft? He coughed loudly to try and mask a tiny sniffle. Wendy never got up this early or offered to work this hard and damn wasn’t the full moon tomorrow? All of the  Corduroy's got extra agitated when the moon was full but she was still here. Stan made a mental note to keep to coffee flowing throughout the day. As for Soos, well maybe he should have guessed the kid would do something like this but he was also making himself uncomfortable to do it. 

“Yeah well I  ain’t paying ya for this,” he managed to grunt out. 

That was a lie he would probably give them overtime for this.

“Yeah well it’s just for Dipper and Mabel,” Wendy snarked back. Another lie but Stan smiled. He popped some more toast in the toaster for Soos and pulled out another stake for Wendy. After a meal shared in mostly silence while Soos finished  mummifying himself they got to work. 

At some point in the morning the kids joined without much conversation. Mabel was in the middle of cleaning the Axolotl tank when Stan walked by the den. He caught sight of Dipper with a load of clothes on his back, some in his hands, and a couple of things around his horns, heading for the laundry room. The kid was humming some sort of Daba wait no. ..Baba song? Mabel started to sing along which helped to calm everyone’s growing nerves.

_ When did seeing the family get this  _ _ stressful _ _ ?  _ Stan thought. Then he remembered going to his own funeral and yeah Stan put himself into these awkward family situations. 

It was close to 9 in the morning when Stan had a thought to go check in on his brother. There was no sign of the old  sphinx on the upper levels so he had to be walled away in his lab. That’s when he heard the vending machine opening.

“Dipper!” Ford yelled in an almost chipper sounding way. 

“In the laundry room. Do da dee doo. Washing the baseboards. Do da dee la scrubbing away.” Stan would follow Mabel’s example and sing himself calm. 

He heard Ford wonder his way over while Stan finished on the section of baseboard he was wiping down. The stairs were next and that was going to suck but it needed to be done. Just when he had  settled in a comfortable position to work the sound of Ford and Dipper’s voices reached his ears.

Stan knew he shouldn’t  ease drop but he was going to anyway.

“So now the rift is safe and secure. At least it’ll give us time to build a rift sealer of some sort. An angry T-Rex couldn’t get through that casing at the moment.” 

_ Rift? What the hell did he mean  _ _ rift _ _ ? _

“That’s...that’s a  relief .” Dipper let out a deep breath. 

_ Why does this rift thing have Dipper so uptight? _

“ So, I was thinking that perhaps we celebrate. Up for a game of DD&MD my boy?”

“Oh geez. I would Great Uncle Ford but I need to get this laundry done and then help Soos. We’re finally going to fix that broken stair.” Stan’s mouth might have dropped open a bit. Dipper was turning  _ down _ a chance to hang with Mr. Author of the Journals?

“Ah yes the stairs I remember when  _ he _ tossed...you know what that’s in the past. But tell me, why the sudden cleaning spree? Honestly, this place is a bit, well it’s going to take all day to get it into a decent shape.” 

_ Okay asshole when I got her in ‘82 the places was a wreck.  _ Stan stifled a growl. Sure, he wasn’t the best house keeper but at least there wasn’t splatters of blood and papers everywhere. Stan suddenly realized he had never asked Ford where all that blood came from.

Something in the back of his head echoed in his brother’s voice.... _ my muse was a MONSTER. _

“Well remember my parents and grandpa Shermie are coming in tonight.” 

Dipper’s voice brought Stan back to the present. He was currently hanging upside down from the banister to listen better feeling a bit like an overgrown bat. Normally this would be ridiculous but Stan felt surprising comfortable. 

“Ah yes. After you brought me the rift last night, I guess  everything else just took a backseat in my head. My apologies. I’m glad you had it safe in your bag.”

“About that...”

“About what?” Ford’s voice seemed to tense.

“W-When Mabel heard about your offer she got really upset and we got into a fight and if she could have she would have run off but she grabbed my bag and not hers and she would have run off outside of the  safety of the shack and if Bill had gotten to her she would have had no IDEA that the rift was bad. Bill could have hurt her or something!”

Dipper was rambling like he did when he was nervous but his tone was sort of frustrated.  Maybe even angry? Stan felt a mix of emotions. Pride since Dipper sounded like he was telling off his brother who Stan knew Dipper wanted to please more than anything. There was also fear. What the hell was this rift and why was it dangerous? Lastly a growing hot anger. Who the hell was this Bill to think he could even dare touch Mabel?

_ My muse was a monster. _

Stan’s jaw tensed.  Tonight, after everything, even if he was tossed out of the family, he was going to get some goddam answers out of his brother. 

“After she calmed down I-I told her about the rift. I told her almost everything. I got so mad at  Grunkle Stan for keeping secrets this summer and there I was doing the same.” Dipper finished his rant. Stan landed on the floor as silently as he could and hid in the shadows just out of sight of the laundry room. He could slightly see his brother and nephew at the end of the hall. Dipper was staring up at his brother who at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

“Y-You told her everything?” Ford stammered slightly.

“No. What happened to you...that’s not for me to tell her.” 

Dipper was a damn good kid.

“I think perhaps I owe you an apology my boy,” Ford said, “I see a lot of Stanley and myself in you. I know he does too. Perhaps I forgot that you two are not us.  Honestly, we used to be that close but that’s... not the point. I shouldn’t have asked you to keep things from her.”

“I think you owe her an apology as well,” Dipper tried to say all  determined but his voiced cracked slightly. 

“Yes. Yes, I will.” Stan was going to hold him too that. He could almost laugh. Things had gotten close to an all-out brawl with his brother more than once since he had been brought home-Stan was  convinced one was bound to happen at some point no matter what- who knew all it took was a twelve year old to make Ford think about what he did to other people? There was a moment of tense silence as Stan heard Dipper move things in and out of the washer and dryer.

“How can I help?” Ford finally asked.

“Well.  Actually, someone needs to go to the store and get things for dinner. Would you come with me?”

“I haven’t really been to town since coming back I. .. yes I will. But why not go with Stan he’s the one making dinner correct?”

“Well, ever since his change Grunkle Stan has wanted to leave the shack less and less. I don’t want to stress him out more.”

Ford chuckled, “Those instincts to protect the home are very  strong, aren’t they?”

“Yeah! It’s actually really cool.” 

Dipper could get as mad as the rest of the men in the family but he could move on from it better than they did too. Heck he started the summer hating the Northwest girl but seemed to like her alright now. Now with whatever the kid needed to get off his chest out in the open the little nerd was back to excitedly talking with Ford. 

“Stan just knows when someone is up to something and it’s the  weirdest thing!”

“That’s just knowing how to read people kid,” Stan grumbled out making his way down the rest of the hall. The old trickster couldn’t help but smile as both Dipper and Ford jumped. Ford was always on so high alert now it was hard to sneak up on him. 

“ Grunkle Stan there’s reading people and then there’s appearing out of  nowhere to save us from zombies!”

“There are things call security cameras,” Stan said. Which was true but he had known something was attacking the shack the moment the dead came crawling out of the ground. If only the elevator from the lab didn’t take an eternity to get up to the ground floor.  _ I wonder if Poindexter has noticed the claw marks on the door yet?  _ The kid was right he was his own built in-home security detection system but he couldn’t let that control him. The guy Gideon hypnotized to blow up the shack almost got his heard torn off which wouldn’t be very good for the kids to experience. He blamed himself for that whole debacle. He shouldn’t let a weird dream dull his senses. 

“Where you caught off guard by the Government?” Ford asked.

“Well um no but I wasn’t going to tear apart a government agent.” They had been poking around for days before pouncing he knew it but what could he do? Conning his way out of it almost worked. Almost. Nothing was harder than letting them take him somewhat peacefully when his head was screaming “DANGER! PROTECT THE HOME! PROTECT THE KIDS! ATTACK! DEFEND!” Of course, if he had listened to those instincts, he would have been shot dead on the spot. This magic mumbo jumbo was good but those 10 years on the street had taught him when to listen to them and when to think on them. But Stan had to admit to himself they were getting a little harder to ignore. There wasn’t any reason to admit it to anyone else though. He didn’t need his family to think he was going feral or crazy or something.

“Do the tourist bug this alert  ability you seem to have?” Ford had that dumb pondering  face on again.

“No, I want them here and stop  tryin ’ to psychoanalyze me or whatever. I read situations then talk my way  outta them and if that don’t  work, I punch my way out of them. Simple as that.” He did not need his brother trying to root around his head. 

“I’m not psychoanalyzing you just trying to understand more of your condition,” Ford said  exasperated . 

“Yeah, yeah. Look I came in here to make sure Dipper here knew how to do laundry and I  gotta say I’m impressed.”

“Hey I know how to do it, it’s just a waste of time normally!” Dipper wined  offended .

“Yes, he has a good handle on basic laundry skills but now that the sheets are  clean, I believe we’re headed to the store.” Ford was still studying him he knew it. The temptation to flip him off was very strong. 

“Okay. There’s a list by the phone. Just hurry back there’s a lot to do. You still need to help Soos with the stairs Dipper,” Stan grumbled.

“I can help with that and other things when we return. Come along my boy.” 

Dipper and Ford started to make their way out when Ford stopped. “I suppose we could walk there but if we’re returning with a lot of items perhaps...”

“Poindexter you are not taking my car...”

There it was again. The tightness in stomach and the tingle up his spine. Someone was here. Someone dangerous. Welp of course the universe would decide to prove the kid had a point right this moment.

“ Sure, you know what take the car just grab the keys in the kitchen and head out back.” Stan made his way to the front.

“ Grunkle Stan are you okay?”

“Yeah,  yeah fine just get going.” The person was a few strides from the front door.

“But you’re glowing again.” 

_ Damn that brand. _

_ “ _ Just stay here,” he hissed pushing the boy gently back with his tail. To give Ford credit he at least seemed to listen and pulled Dipper back behind one of the walls. Stan reached the door as the knocking began and, putting on his best con man smile, he pulled open the door. 

“Sorry the Mystery Shack is closed for the weekend what are you doing back here?” Mr. Too Nice Shoes was standing at the door with a self-satisfied look on his face. Stan didn’t need any supernatural radar or whatever to know this guy was trouble but at least this was trouble he could handle. Stan was terrible at protecting the people around him he knew that. He had failed with his brother and the kids had almost gotten hurt or killed more times than he could count. It tore him up on the inside but like hell if he was ever going to stop trying. Giant robots, cults, zombies, whatever this Bill was were one thing but a random guy? Stan could handle this.

“I’m not here for the tour but it was ah lovely the other day. Very enjoyable for being made of taxidermy...let’s say experiments. No, I’m here to speak to Dr. Stanford Pines.” 

Stan knew Ford could hear him and wouldn’t like this but the voice screaming “DANGER!” is his head was more convincing than any need to please his brother. “I don’t go by doctor anymore buddy and I’m busy...”

“ Hahahaha no, no I mean the  _ real _ Doctor Pines. Your  _ brother.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wkhuh lv qr ioljkw zlwk Vwdqohb Slqhv wkhuh’v rqob iljkw lq urxjk wlphv. Kh zloo surwhfw klv idplob ‘wloo klv gblqj gdb. Kh qhhghg qr pdjlf wr pdnh klp wklv zdb.


	5. Interesting Business

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a new visitor to Gravity Falls with a vested interest in the town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow sorry for the long wait. Between working last weekend, feeling the need to rewrite the chapter twice, and a tornado knocking out my internet it's been a bit of a struggle getting this chapter out. 
> 
> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

Robert Bradley looked over his notes in frustration. Since arriving in Gravity Falls, he had hit nothing but road blocks. In a town filled to the brim with weirdness he shouldn’t be struggling this much. The supernatural was in the air itself, but it seemed his reputation was starting to proceed him. The native creatures had all crawled deeper into the forest by his second afternoon there. Normally he would berate himself for not finding this place sooner but there was a larger matter on his mind. Even if he was late to the party, he had still hit the jackpot.

All the residents of this small hick town were themselves monsters. Werewolves, vampires, gargoyles, cyclopes, zombies, mud monsters his list went on and on. The problem he was having was that they were not mindless. Idiotic but not mindless. No one would tell him where this apparent curse had come from. All of them were sticking to this ‘summer show’ act. Any normal fool driving through might buy it sure but Robert Bradley was no fool. He had been hunting the creatures most believed were imaginary for 20 years, these monsters weren’t fooling him. The doctor rubbed his temples as he flipped through the pages again. Angry notes and questions were sprawled over the pages next to drawings of the beings he had already encounter.

** _ What is the  _ ** ** _ source _ ** ** _ of this curse? Angry sorcerous, side effect of living around a magical forest? Can this power be harvested? Can I find a way to control those already changed _ ** _ ? _

Normally when he was looking for information the locals of a town were good resources. They would tell tales with rounds of drinks or tell you the places you shouldn’t go with a wink. These people were either too tight lipped or they seemed to honestly have no clue about anything weird in the town. Like it had been erased from their heads or something. In what he could get out of the locals two things kept coming up written in bold letters at a top of a page. 

**_The Pines Fa_****_m_****_i_****_l_****_y_** **_a_****_nd Gideon Gleeful._**

Both of those leads had gone nowhere. The apparent former child  psychic was in jail at the moment. If the child was a vampire worth his salt he would already be out by now. As for the Pines, well at least they had a little potential.

A gargoyle named Stanford Pines was running that sham of attraction he called a museum. People would pay a good price for a body guard like that. The werewolf too. The sphinx he caught a brief sight of would sell for an extra high price considering  the species was considered extinct. There had also been a deer centaur wondering around with the sphinx. A small note was written on a page with complex chemical equations. 

** _ Is its blood as toxic as normal centaurs? Must get a sample to experiment with. _ ** _ _

Robert was sure there were more creatures in the house but that gargoyle was not to be trifled with. At least not yet. It seemed to be the organizer of this whole show idea. Inteligent creatures were always a pain to deal with and he had a feeling the thing was already onto him. Keeping his cover as long as possible was important. If he couldn’t get his hands on the monsters already in existence, he could creature his own...if he knew where the damn source was! Robert rubbed his head and tossed his pen in frustration.

“Boss, you good?” Steve asked from his comer of the dingy hotel room.

“No, I am not. How does a whole town of humans just become a pack of monsters?”

“Maybe they did the Monster Mash one too many times?” Robert glared at his subordinate. 

“I’m sure we’ll find out how boss. Hey you want me to finish dissecting those fairy wings for sale?”

“ No, I want you to get ready to comb the west sector of the forest tomorrow and leave me alone so I can get some sleep,” he hissed.

“Y-yes sir. We’ll bring in some better stuff tomorrow. Promise.” Steve slipped out of the room and the tired hunter flopped onto the bed. It wasn’t long until sleep overcame him as he went over the companies’ current profits in his head and what he could do with the novel size changing crystal’s his men had found.

He was dreaming at first. The normal silly nonsense that would come with dreams. Vaguely familiar faces, upside down words. He was cleaning up after hunting a yeti, its head in his hands, when the dream shifted. The cold Himalayan mountains were replaced with a black and white version of his office back home. The hidden stairs to his lab opened in the floor and seemed to beckon him down and he followed the feeling. As he reached the landing a high cold voice came ringing from the walls.

“DR. ROBERT BRADLEY! NICE PLACE YOU GOT HERE!”

A light shone in the middle of the lab and from it popped an odd creature, not that he wasn’t used to odd creatures. This wasn’t even the first time one had invaded his dreams. It was a small yellow triangle with a large central eye, a bowtie, cane, and top hat. As  ridiculous as the visage was Robert knew better.

“What do I owe the  honor of such a visit from a powerful being like yourself Mr....”

“NAME’S BILL CIPHER! AND HONESTLY, IT’S AN HONOR TO MEET YOU! YOU’VE MADE QUITE A NAME FOR YOURSELF IN VARIOUS BLACK MARKETS AND AMOUNG THE MAGICAL WORLD HUH?”

So, it knew what he was. Good. Small talk bored Robert to tears. The doctor put on a smile and offered a seat in his mind made lab. The thing took it, at least somewhat. This Bill seemed to always be floating a little bit.

“Mr. Cipher not many  appreciate my work and how I conduct it. I’m glad you seem to like it.”

“LIKE IT? I WISH I COULD HAVE WORKED WITH YOU SOONER. I THINK WE COULD HAVE GOTTEN ALONG LIKE A HOUSE ON FIRE!”

“Who says we can’t work together now?”

“OOOO STRIGHT TO IT THEN! I LIKE IT. YOU’RE ALREADY EASIER TO DEAL WITH THAN THAT STANDFORD PINES!”

Robert rolled his eyes, “Yes that gargoyle doesn’t seem to be the type for stimulating  conversations .”

“ OH, THE GARGOYLE ISN’T STANFORD PINES BUT YOUR RIGHT ABOUT HIM. STANLEY ISN’T EXACTLY A GENIUS.”

Robert tried not to look like this  revelation threw him. “I was under a different impression. If he isn’t Stanford then would that be the sphinx creature I saw perhaps?”

“OH, YOU NOTICED THE SIMULARITY UNDER ALL THAT FUR GOOD! YEP. I’LL LET YOU READ THE PAPERS FOR MORE ABOUT THAT WHOLE FAMILY DRAMA.  ANYWAY, I GOT A DEAL FOR YOU BUDDY. THE PINES ARE THE BIGGEST PAINS IN THE MULTIVERSE AND THEY HAVE SOMETHING LOCKED AWAY THAT I WANT. GET IT FOR ME AND I’LL GIVE YOU THE LOCATION OF WHAT YOU’RE SEEKING!”

“I’m sorry Mr. Cipher. I don’t make deals with beings that invade dreams and aren’t at least vaguely human shaped,” he laughed. Desperate people came to  _ him _ for deals he wasn’t going to put himself in that position for what this strange triangle  wanted. For a thing without much of a face it was expressive. Robert’s answer had annoyed it but it recovered quickly.

“FAIR ENOUGH. YOU’RE A SMART GUY. I’VE GOT OTHER BALLS IN OTHER COURTS I CAN PLAY WITH BUT SINCE I LIKE  YOU, I’LL GIVE YOU A CLUE! NO DEAL NEEDED! AND IF IT WORKS OUT AND I COME BACK MAYBE YOU’LL BE A LITTLE MORE WILLING TO CHAT ABOUT HAVING INFINTE POWER!”

_ It wants me to do its dirty work I supposed,  _ Robert thought to himself. That rubbed him the wrong way he was no creature’s lacky but before he could protest Bill Cipher started to glow. The lab faded away to rivers of fire and the universe was  seeping in from the ceiling. Corrupted stars and nebulas made of death swirled around Robert’s head. For the first time in years a small tinge of fear crept its way up Robert’s spine.

“TO FIND WHAT YOU SEEK ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS FOLLOW SHOOTING STARS AND PINES TREES! HAVE FUN BRADLEY THE BUTCHER! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!” 

The creature  disappeared in a flash of light a Robert awoke in a pool of sweat. He threw off the covers of his bedding and ran to his notes to jot down the details of the dream. After he was sure he had it all down he opened his laptop.

“Stanford and Stanley Pines. Your  family must have been something else to name you both something so stupid,” he muttered into the night. Steve found his boss still awake at 6 in the morning. Papers of notes were everywhere and he was an inch away from the laptop screen. 

“Uh boss it’s uh.... Hey the local diner has a pancake  special on Saturday mornings if that sounds good...are you alright?”

“I’ll be skipping that I need to get cleaned up. I have a few stops to make,” Robert said satisfied.

That’s how he found himself once again on the doorstep of the mysterious Pines family. What could they have that a powerful dream creature would want to make a deal with him to get? Maybe it wasn’t the source of the curse but it was a good start. Of course, the snarling gargoyle in front of him would deter some people but he could deal with a temperamental over grown garden statue. His men were just down the road waiting in case he did need backup, which was unlikely. With his most gentile smile he became the innocent Dr. Bradley for the gargoyle in front of him as it floundered for what to say next. 

“Look I-I had a brother sure but he died...so what the hell do you want?”

“He passed in a fiery crash correct? If I did my research right, I’m assuming the so-called crash victim is standing in front of me or is maybe still walking around the house. I’m still not certain which of you faked your death I’ll admit that. My, taking another look up close and your transformation is even more impressive.” 

The gargoyle had dropped all the pretense of politeness now and was slightly baring its fangs. Robert stood resolute.

“Oh, you can pop off that horn all you wish Mr. Pines but I know that this is very real for you. You know, if I may say, I’ve studied the supernatural most of my life but I have never met a specimen like you before.”

“My brother is not a specimen. How may I help you?” The sphinx creature appeared out from behind a wall with a scowl on its lion- ish face. Yes, the fur and stone covered much of it but there was no denying the twin similarity.

“Dipper who is it? Grandpa, mom, and dad can’t be here already right?” Behind the sphinx a girl in a motorized tank appeared. It was a lot to take in. The girl was wearing a pink sweater with a star on it in 80-degree weather to start with. Then there was the bottom half body which was a shimmering pink fish tail. She noticed him and waved. Robert politely waved back, earning a small growl from the gargoyle. 

_ A mermaid? Fascinating! I wonder if her voice is  _ _ enchanted _ _ ?  _

“Uh Mabel let’s go and give the kitchen another once over.” A boy rounded the other corner, the same one he had  spied the other morning. 

_ Twins seem to be a strong family trait...wait... _ Robert had only a moment to contemplate the  half-formed thought in his head as the children disappeared deeper into the house. 

_ Oh, _ _ this is very fascinating, _ he thought returning his attention to the wary twins in front of him.

“Look I seemed to have startled you and I’m sorry. I’m just a sucker for a good mystery. My name is Dr. Robert Bradley.” 

“That didn’t answer my question,” the gargoyle said gruffly.

“Ah yes. Well as you well know Gravity Falls is a hot bed of the paranormal. I came to study it and hit the jackpot so to speak. You’ll have to forgive me for probably digging a little too deep into your pasts. When I asked the townsfolk about the supernatural influences in their lives the Pines family name kept coming up.”

“While I haven’t kept my return to town a secret per say I haven’t been open about it either. How did you discover the truth?” the Spinx asked.

“A few interviews led me to some older papers you published, which, by the way, very enjoyable. I found it odd how Standford Pines was a  scientist turned...salesman. I then found a clipping in a neighboring town paper about a man named Stan Pines having died in a car crash. The man running this entertaining show and the one who wrote the papers seemed to almost be two different people. Then I caught a glimpse of you the other morning and I put it together.” That sounded much more innocent than “a being of enormous power entered my drams last night and gave me a few hints” but would they buy it?

“That’s a lot of effort.” The sphinx said clearly impressed. Lie bought. 

“Well like I said I enjoy a good mystery.” 

“ Again, none of that answered my question bub.” The gargoyle repeated a little louder.

“Ah yes sorry, sorry. I wish to discuss the nature of your um condition with you Dr. Pines. One paranormal researcher to another.”

“I don’t seem the harm in that  except your timing isn’t ideal.” the sphinx said. Its brother’s head almost did a 180 to look at it.

“’ Scuse us a sec.” 

Robert wasn’t used to having doors almost slammed onto his face. The urge to ask this idiot who he thought he was dealing with crept up in him but he took a deep breath and listened instead. The two of them were trying to argue quietly but not really quiet enough.

“I saw we use the gun on him like we did the feds!” The gargoyle yelled. A gun seemed to be a bit redundant considering the claws and teeth but he was impressed they had  apparently shot government agents.

“No. That thing is  dangerous . I have no idea how the kids got their hands on it in the first place. I have it locked up.”

“He’s trouble.”

“I can handle this Stanley. Trust me.”

There was a pause that seemed to  stretch on for a moment. Then the door swung back open and the creature glared daggers at him. The sphinx slipped from behind and motioned for him to follow. They made their way to the doctor’s car.

“I really didn’t mean to stir up any trouble. Forgive me. You know I don’t think your brother likes me very much,” Robert let out a faked shaky laugh.

“The list of people my brother likes  is very short and probably doesn’t include me, don’t worry about it.” The creature paced forward with its hand paws behind its back. “Let me cut to the chase Dr. Bradley... actually what kind of doctor are you?”

“Medical.”

“How does a medical doctor become a paranormal  researcher ?”

“Well I’ve moved on to my father’s  business but the long of the short of it is I saw a UFO at five years old and got hooked.”

The sphinx nodded sagely, “Ah the first taste of the world beyond. I remember mine. Your father’s business you say? How do you research and run a  business at the same time?”

Robert knew that the creature was fishing for anything that might be useful against him in case it was needed. He returned the scrutinizing gaze with an innocent grin.

“My dad did an amazing job in creating the company. He wanted me to become a doctor and I did as I was told. I hated that it gave me no time for my real passions but the knowledge has come in handy. But once he passed, I took over and it mostly runs itself. It’s boring import and export. I’ve revamped it here and there so it makes money without much interference leaving me free to follow my real passions.” Harmless, enthusiastic scientist Robert had fooled many a target at times and perhaps he’d luck out again with this one. “Which is why I’m here.” 

“Oh yes I mentioned cutting to the chase. You see this is a very bad time. Not only are we stressed about our situation there are a few matters of family that need to be worked on.”

“ So, you need me out of your fur?”

“Exactly. I also need to ensure that my family is safe.” Robert could hear the veiled threat behind the statement. He  lifted his hands in mock surrender. 

“Dr. Pines I have no intention of turning you into the government or something like that. They probably wouldn’t believe me anyway. I just wanted to study.”

“And I’m not going to stop you from that. But for the time being it will have to be without  involving my family.”

“Of course, of course. Any chance you can give me a good lead before I leave?”

“I’m afraid not. I haven’t much of a clue how all of this started.”

_ You’re not an amazing liar are you Dr. Pines? That’s alright I have a few better ideas. _

“Well like I said I’ll keep my distance. Perhaps we can meet sometime next week? When life is a little less stressful? I would love to compare and contrast methods.” He had wondered what kind of researcher this sphinx considered himself to be. Probably the observer type. It wasn’t very often that Robert found someone with his same sense of practicality. Why just observe when there is power to be used and power to be gained? There were many scientists who protested his methods before they were promptly dealt with. 

“Maybe. For  now, I wish you a good rest of your morning.”

He waved as the sphinx walked back to the house. “If you need  me, I’m staying at the hotel!” 

Driving down the road to pick up his men the hunter was already formulating a plan or two. The next stop was the jail. Gravity Falls was full of surprises and a child being held in an adult prison was certainly one of them. Although, the child was apparently a vampire so maybe it shouldn’t be a surprise. Eyeing the little vampire, Robert slipped into a more natural tone. The dark businessman looking to do some dealing.

“Why what brings you to see me good sir?” Everything about this Gideon was  ridiculous . The hair, the pale skin, the little fangs that popped out of his mouth, and the voice that belonged somewhere in Oklahoma.

“I’m here because I feel as if you can help me with a project or two. You see...I know this town’s little secret.” 

“It wouldn’t be a secret if people weren’t so stupid.” The boy sounded frustrated and Robert could sympathize at least. Being smarter than most of those around you was very taxing. He smiled at the boy who was starting to stare intensely into his eyes. There was the tug of hypnosis for a moment before Robert shook it off.

“I am not one of those stupid people Gideon. I’m afraid your tricks will only work on those with a weak mind.” He eyed one of his men who gaze had now glossed over. With a snap of his fingers the man shook the hypnosis off and looked  embarrassed . 

The boy hissed, “Worth a shot to get out of here.”

“Oh no need. If you agree to help me with something down the  line, I’ll have you free within the hour!”

“Who are you to have that kind of power?” 

“Someone that a person like you wants to be friends with.” Gideon and Robert shared a laugh and shook on it. Later as Robert piled back into the car with his men Steve spoke up.

“What’s with the creepy kid boss? You can hypnotize most people with that fancy amulet you found in Europe? And vampires aren’t too good for selling.”

“Ah yes but you’re missing a bigger picture. We’re well equipped to handle most anything but a whole angry town of monsters might be more than we can chew. That gargoyle and sphinx alone could cause a lot of trouble. A criminal and a smart man are a dangerous combination.”

“Ha yeah boss you should know since your both!” Greg cheered from the back. 

Robert sighed. “Yes, yes, thank you for the obvious Greg. Anyway, I want to find the source of this curse and I don’t need them on our tail. The vampire could be a good distraction and he has a history with the Pines already if the news is to be believed.”

“Oh, I get it! But do you have anything else about where to look? I couldn’t find any meteor showers happening anytime soon.” Steve opened his own little notebook and flipped though dates. “We’re gonna be here awhile if we have to wait.”

“No, we don’t have to wait too long. I saw a shooting star today and it was very close to a pine tree.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eudgohb’v khuh wr kdyh vrph ixq. Zloo shrsoh fudfn ehiruh kh’v grqh?


	6. It's All Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford has a lot of interesting and emotionally taxing conversations while helping to get the shack ready for guests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> Warnings: A character has a pretty bad panic attack in this chapter. 
> 
> There will probably be a tiny hiatus after this chapter since I work next weekend. The next chapter is also a big one if I stick to my planning so I really want to spend extra time on it anyway. That being said this has so far been my favorite chapters to write. It was a little cathartic in a way to get out what a panic attack feels like. Part of what writing's for I guess. 
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

“I’m guessing ya didn’t maul the guy?” Stan grumbled as Ford reentered the house. 

“No Stan I just explained the complexity of our current situation and asked him to give us some distance.” 

“And he crossed his heart that he won't squeal? Wonderful.” Stan threw up his hands in frustration and Ford had to shuffle to avoid accidently getting smacked by the long claws. 

“He seems to be respectable. He’s a doctor and runs a business.” 

“Yeah what kind of business?” 

“Something about importing and exporting?” 

“Ford,” Stan rubbed his hand across his face making an uncomfortable grinding noise, “technically I worked in import and export from ‘77 to ‘81 and there was nothing respectable about that.” 

Ford looked his brother. Once again there was a disturbing tidbit into his former life and it rubbed Ford the wrong way. He never let himself dwell on the fight that sent him into the portal only the fact that Stan had pushed him in. There had been something about chewing his way out of a trunk that came to mind. 

“Oi, Poindexter! Snap out of it. I thought you were going to the store? Just do me a favorite and let me know if you see that guy creeping around you ‘kay?” 

Ford physically shook himself out of his thoughts. “Yes, okay and about your car?” 

“You put a dent into it and I’ll turn you into a fur coat.” Stan grumbled as he went back to cleaning. Ford didn’t say anything but noticed that his brother did a walk around the shack before actually returning to cleaning. The shopping trip was uneventful although the curious stares from people made him uncomfortable. It was bad enough most of the town wanted to get to know the ‘mysterious twin’ of Mr. Mystery but then the visitors kept wanting to take pictures. Ford and Dipper returned after an hour or so of general awkwardness. 

“I told Stan he had nothing to worry about. I’ve driven spaceships for goodness sake.” Dipper laughed and carried in the groceries. Ford ran out to get the second batch from the trunk when the cashier girl came wondering by knocking into him. 

“Oh, hey Stan 2 how’s in hanging? I didn’t see you there.” She let out a massive yawn. 

“Please call me Ford miss,” Ford said trying to keep the annoyance out of his tone. 

“Nah I think I’m going to stick to Stan 2 until you like apologize or hug it out with Mr. Pines or whatever you old men need to do.” She leaned onto the side of the car. 

“Excuse me?” 

The teen leveled Ford with a surprisingly tense look. The wolfish features made her slightly more intimidating looking than he suspected a 15-year-old girl would normally look. This 15-year-old also tended to carry around an axe and fought off a shapeshifter if Dipper was to be believed. He wasn’t scare of her, that would be ridiculous she was a child and he faced down the nightmares of the multiverse but he didn’t want to be on a werewolves' bad side. 

“I wasn’t like there so I don’t know all of it but apparently you’ve been kind of a jerk to Mr. Pines and that’s not cool.” 

“The relationship between Stan...” 

“Is complicated I get that,” she cut him off. “But I got little brothers too. They annoy the living hell out of me but I would also like kill for them you know?” 

“There’s a difference between annoying and ruining a sibling's life.” Ford hissed and then reined himself in. Was he really letting a kid get to him this much? 

“I know going through hard times while having a strain on the family too dude. After mom me and by eldest little brother would not stop fighting for a while but we worked though it! If we could do that you and Mr. Pines can too.” 

“Your mother?” 

“Not going there with you dude. Look just do something okay? I have never seen Mr. Pines this stressed and he’s an annoying cheapskate and not the best boss in the world but he’s also a good guy alright.” The fur on the back of Wendy’s neck was starting to raise. She took a deep breath and flattened it out. 

“Ugh I’m too tired for this. I think I need to go home. Later Stan 2.” 

The werewolf wondered away back into the house and Ford was left standing there with bags of groceries in his hands and the start of a headache. What on earth had Stanley done to get such loyalty from the people around him? The old scientist wondered into the kitchen avoiding the girl as she said her goodbyes for the day. 

“Good luck with whatever happens tonight.” The house rang out various goodbyes as she walked out the door. 

Stan was starting to cook and Ford left him to do what he wanted with the groceries. The next few hours were spent in repair mode. It was satisfying to replace the old broken stair. Perhaps he should spend a day getting rid of more reminders of Bill when he could. As he cleaned and worked the day wore on and a telephone call came informing them that the rest of the Pines family were a few hours out. Soos, who for some odd reason was wrapped like a mummy in plastic wrap, bid his goodbyes as well. 

“Uh hey Mr. Pines. I’m not saying you like are going to need to or anything but if you need to you can come and stay at Abuelita’s place. Not that you’ll need to. Just uh door’s always open you know?” 

Ford stood at the porch where he was sweeping listening to the conversation in the pantry way. 

“Alright Soos you’ve been cleaning too long. Get going and I’ll see you on Monday you hear,” Stan grumbled. If Ford’s ears weren’t so good, he wouldn’t have heard the quiet “Thanks kid.” that came after that. 

Soos wondered to his truck and Ford could count the worry lines in the young man’s face. He sat for a moment on the old couch that Stan had dragged out at some point. He had a vague relocation that it once had lived in what was the living room at some point. He was watching the afternoon sun cast long shadows with the trees when the sound of a motorized tank caught his attention. Mabel came zooming out of the doorway. 

“HEY Grunkle Stan where’s...oh hi Grunkle Ford. Whatcha’ up to?” 

“Thinking my dear. Mabel may I speak with you a moment?” Ford wasn’t sure the next time he’d get a chance to speak to Mabel in private so now was as good as time as any. 

“Sure can.” With little effort she drove her tank next to the couch and pulled herself onto it. 

“Mabel, Dipper told me about your fight last night.” 

“Oh yeah that.” 

Mabel was the type to wear all of her emotions on her sleeve which Ford thought was foolish but also brave. To be that open all the time? The idea made him shiver. He wasn’t good a reading people but he could see a complicated mix of emotions on Mabel’s face as she tried to figure how to respond. Perhaps it would be best to ease her awkwardness and continue. 

“Mabel, I want you to know that there was no malicious thought put into any of the things I said or offered your brother. I see him as a kindred spirit and so, for the first time in a long time, I found at ease placing my trust into him. Not that you are untrustworthy but...” 

“It’s okay Grunkle Ford,” she cut him off with a sad smile, “I know you like Dipper more it’s okay.” 

Ford felt a strange stab of pain to his heart. _ Is that what she thinks? My God. _

_ “ _M-Mabel that’s not true at all. I love you dearly!” The words tumbled from his mouth before he could process them and he almost gasped in the realization. His heart was breaking and swelling at the same time. In the short time he had been home Mabel and Dipper had clawed his way deep into his heart. How did someone process these feelings? A sudden panic welled up inside him. 

Mabel let out a small, sad chuckle. “I know that Grunkle Ford it is nice to hear it though. I just know you like Dipper more. You relate better right?” 

“Mabel you are amazing and wonderful and so creative and strong, accepting too...and I didn’t want to worry anyone too much with the rift. That’s all.” Not a lie. Knowing the end of the world was just behind a too thin piece of glass had been driving Ford crazy until they glue was obtained. 

“Hey I fought Bill with kitten fists I can deal with the end of the world you know. But it’s just, you want to take Dipper on for your like apprentice! I should be happy for him but he’s going to miss out on stuff! Stuff we’re supposed to do together! Like deal with awkward dating and evil math teachers.” 

“But don’t you want some space from your brother as well?” Ford didn’t bring up the word suffocating again. Perhaps that had always been too strong of a word. 

“Sure, but not like state lines level of space. Maybe separate rooms level?” 

There was a moment of silence as they both struggled with what to say next. Ford was amazed that her problem wasn’t with the riff as much as it was with Dipper leaving. 

“I suppose I just assumed Dipper would be happy. I was incredibly happy when I started exploring the supernatural,” Ford spoke softly. It was true. Before Bill ruined everything, he had enjoyed his work. “Working with Dipper has helped bring back a little of that joy, I guess. But I can’t live though him, can I? I can go back to working alone I don’t think I need to become a wedge between you two.” 

“You don’t have to work alone! Just because I want him to come home with me after this is over doesn’t mean I want to stop having awesome family adventures!” She hugged Ford with surprising strength for someone her age. A million thoughts raced across his mind as she squeezed. He was surprised that her hug felt warm, normally he hated being touched like this. Too close, too easy to get hurt but his nerve ending wasn’t on fire at the moment. He was so confused. 

_ Why is she hugging me? Doesn’t she hate me? _

“I really shouldn’t bring you down the dark and twisted...” 

“Blah, blah, blah dark and scary stuff I know I know. Fine then.” She pulled away and put her hands on her hips. He could have almost chuckled with how much she looked like Ma in that small moment. 

“You still don’t have to be alone! You’ve got Grunkle Stan!” 

“Mabel I know you want us to get along but there’s..there’s a lot of pain there. Besides none of us would have to worry about the end of the world if he hadn’t opened the portal.” Ford’s system had been through too many emotions in the past few days and now wanted to default to frustrated. His feelings towards his twin still rested there in that frustration even though he had also missed him. The old sphinx moved to grab the photo he had in his pocket, the one he had held onto as one piece of sanity in an insane multiverse but he thought better of it. No reason to give Mabel hope for what was probably impossible. Stan hated him too much and he was still angry. 

“You want to blame that on someone blame that on me then!” Ford had never seen Mabel this angry in person before. It was a strange look on her normally bright face that still looked so much like his mother when she had been mad. 

“What do you mean?” 

“I had a chance to shut the portal down. Dipper told me to close it but I didn’t and I’m glad I didn’t because Dipper wouldn’t have met his flipping hero, I wouldn’t get to know my dorky Grunkle, and Grunkle Stan would have been so heartbroken! So, if you want an apology, you’re not getting it from me mister! So, you can be all stupid and mad at me instead!” Ford hadn’t heard this story before. His fate really, the whole world’s fate, had been in the hands of a twelve-year-old. But it wasn’t her fault of course, she hadn’t rebuilt the thing. 

“Mable, I don’t think I’m capable of being mad at you.” Ford deflated. 

Mable’s face softened and she hugged him again, “Okay good but you still have to make up with Grunkle Stan and not kick him out.” 

Ford rubbed the temples of his head. “You kids did hear that then.” 

“You two are kind of loud.” 

“My dear I just wish to have my life and house back.” 

“That’s fine but you still can’t kick him out because...because I think it’ll kill him.” 

The air around them went still. Ford snapped his head to face Mabel. He figured she was being dramatic for the sake of argument but the look in her eyes old a different story. This was different than the anger from before. She was scared. Tears had appeared in her eyes and she was wringing her hair. 

“What on Earth are you talking about?” Ford had a sudden impulsive urge to claw at whatever might have made his bright, feisty niece so scared and then realized that it was something he’d done. That didn’t sit well with him at all. 

“Remember when we told you about Gideon? Well we told you a lot of things about him but I mean the time he took the shack? We had to live with Soos and his Abuelita for a bit and Grunkle Stan tried to hide it but he started to crumble! I’m pretty sure I saw his foot fall off! I know Dipper’s the weird science magic guy but even I can tell that he’s connected to this place!” She took a deep breath. 

“C-calm down now, no need to work yourself up. I’m not going to let Stan crumble to dust.” Ford was pretty sure she was going to pull a bit of her hair out in distress. He hesitated but then put a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way he hoped. 

“Then you’ll let him stay?” Mabel sniffed. 

Ford was pretty certain that Mabel might one day be able to get away with murder. He had noticed that his grandniece knew she was adorable and would use that to her advantage from time to time. Another fun similarity between her and a young Stan. When they were younger his big brown eyes mixed with the general cuteness of twins had gotten them out more than their fair share of trouble, as long as Ford hid his fingers that is. This was different though. Around her eyes were the same worry lines Dipper had when he was upset and the hair ringing hadn't stopped. Ford swallowed hard. 

“We have discussed this already actually. He is staying until this mess is sorted with,” Ford finally said. 

Mabel let out a small sigh of relief. “Thank goodness for that. And that gives us time to work on you two getting to hug each other again!” Just like that her smile popped back up. 

“Now Mabel...” 

“Today we need to focus on making sure my parents and grandpa Shermie don’t lose their minds!” She flopped into her tank and started to zoom away. “And Grunkle Ford, thanks for the apology. I love you too.” 

Ford sat for another moment as his mind and soul whirled. 

After some time contemplating his conversation with Mabel, the old man was able to punch down the swirl of emotions and focus again. Now was not to time to dwell in such things. With the housework done Ford found himself wondering aimlessly down to the lab, trying to avoid the tension of waiting for the family's arrival. After sealing the rift tight and before heading out for the day he had started to work on two projects. The first one was a theorized cure for their problem but that needed more time to brew, at least another day. It wasn’t a guarantee either just born out of a few ideas Ford had about the nature of magic. The other was replicating the alien adhesive as a side project and he was pleased to find that it had worked. He had a full jar of the stuff now but how to keep it on him was the question. He thought of Mable again, not really able to get her off his mind. Then an idea struck. He was fiddling with making the adhesive into glue sticks to fit into a modified battery powered glue gun when his ears picked up the movement of the elevator. Stanley, dressed in his best, came wondering into the lab with a plate of food that smelled amazing. 

“Mabel got you doin’ crafts too huh?” He asked. 

“No. This is a side project that I was struggling with but her craftiness gave me a solution.” Ford pocked the glue gun and the sticks into one of his many pockets then eyed the plate, “Plan on keeping me here are you?” 

“I’m not turning you into Cinderella. I was thinking that they could get through dinner before we turn their world upside down. Let them rest and eat ya know? So, wait an hour after they get here to come up. I’ll uh well you’ll know when to make an entrance.” 

“I suppose there’s logic in that. I’ll wait.” Stan nodded and shifted uncomfortably. There was a lot of that going on today. His brother wanted to ask him something but was holding his tongue, which wasn’t very Stanley like at all.This whole day had frayed on the sphinx’s nerves and this wasn’t helping matters. 

“Do you have something to say Stan?” Ford asked a little sharper than he should have. 

“Yeah. I’ve got some question for you actually. What was... well too late now.” Stan’s eyes had snapped to the security cameras and Ford followed. Two cars had just pulled up to the Shack. 

“Damn I thought I had more time. I’ll get back to this later assuming I don’t get thrown out by Shermie.” 

“It is my house Stan. I believe I get to choose who leaves and stays. Besides you apparently can’t leave.” Ford had been contemplating what Mabel had said about Stan falling apart and was fishing for answers. She had to be over exaggerating. Sure, Ford didn’t have much data on gargoyle’s to start with but Stan falling apart wasn’t something the scientist couldn’t wrap his head around. Stan was stronger than that. He was supposed to be okay. 

_ But he wasn’t okay was he. All those years he was struggling. He’s struggling now remember the other night? _

“What? What do you mean?” 

“Mabel,” Ford forced a chuckle, “seems to think that if you’re away from home too long you literally fall apart. I told you those kids adored you.” It baffled Ford still but it was true. Mabel had stood up for him and Dipper spent half of their shopping trip telling Ford all the cool things their stony great uncle had done this summer. 

“She told you that huh? I mean it wasn’t nothing glue couldn’t deal with,” Stan said with a shrug. 

_ What? _

_ “ _Wait it’s true? Why didn’t you tell me? That night when I told you, you had to leave at the end of summer? If you had mentioned you might fucking die I would have reconsidered you know!” 

“No, I don’t know. Last time I got kicked out there was a chance I would die then too and you didn’t care. What does it matter to you what happens to me huh?” Stan snapped. 

_ Is that what he thinks? That I really don’t care? _

“I don’t have time for this shit. See you in an hour.” Stan stomped away to the elevator leaving Ford in the dark lab. 

“Probably be for the best for everyone if I did crumble to dust.” 

Ford wasn’t supposed to hear what Stan had said. It was a whisper of a thought as he walked onto the elevator but Ford’ ears picked it up anyway. Before he could respond the doors had closed on his twin leaving Ford alone. The lab was quiet. 

_ Is that what he really thinks. That it would be better if he wasn’t here. Oh my God! _

Ford’s claws dug into the metal of his desk as he gripped it tight for support. His breathing was short and his heart was pounding in his chest hard, every beat echoing in his body. Tears dripped down his face slowly. 

_ I’m having a panic attack, _ some rational part of his mind thought. He hadn’t had a panic attack in years. He had _ let _ himself have a panic attack in years. Having one when you’re surviving against murderous odds in an uncaring multiverse could mean death, but now he was home. There was no adrenaline or survival drive to push the panic away with. He was safe. Ford could see the irony as he was technically the safest he had been in years as the panic attack sent his body shaking and his mind wheeling. He couldn’t fight it, not any longer. 

_ How long has he felt like that? He’s right he could have died on the street why did I let Pa do that to him? He was supposed to be okay. He was supposed to be okay he’s strong and a fighter and those are just _ _ excuses _ _ Ford. _

Ford collapsed to the floor of the lab using his wings to curl himself into a ball. He thought of all the conversations with people today. It was too much, too many emotions. Dipper had chastised him, Mable thought he didn’t like her. That Wendy girl looked like she was going to bite him, Stan...Stan. 

_ You knew he hated you but he thinks you hate him. Oh God the whole family hates you. _

Ford eyed the security feed though his feathers as three figures stood out of their cars. He had one hour to pull himself together. He had one hour to figure out how to start fixing this. He thought he was fine without his family, without anyone, but that had been a lie he had gotten good at telling himself. The nauseous pit in his stomach ached out the truth. Flashes of this dimension without his brother in it assaulted his mind causing tears to come faster. 

He had to fix this even if Stan rightfully hated him for the rest of their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wkh gdb lv ryhu dqg glqqhu ehjlqv. Ohw’v vhh wkh Slqhv frqihvv vrph vlqv.


	7. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small family reunion takes place with large revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! That hiatus lasted a little longer than I thought. I know that there once was a collective idea about how the town got cursed (Stan sold them cursed water in bottles or something like that) but I went a different way with the story. There's supposed to be a Human!Bill running around here too and that ain't happening ether lol. 
> 
> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

Stan took a deep breath and put on his best smile as he opened the door to greet the family. Part of him wanted still enjoyed the idea of seeing his family, even as waves of anxiety washed over him. Sure, he would have to channel some of Mr. Mystery to make it through but he could do this. Shermie was stretching his old joints when their eyes met and his jaw dropped. 

“Stanford Pines! Holy shit!” Stan winced at the name. 

“Dad, watch your language the kids are around here but yeah I agree.” Sam popped his head out of the car while Steph laughed. 

This particular branch of the Pines family tree blinded in well with the rest. Shermie looked so much like Pa that it was uncomfortable at times. His hair back in the day had been the darkest shade of brown before it became snow white. On the scale of hair fluffiness, as Mabel called it, it went from Shermie having the least floof to Ford having the most. Of course, the old man still had the large nose just like Stan and Ford. 

Sam looked a lot like his dad but his nose was a bit smaller, which Stan hoped gave Dipper half a chance at a normal sized one. His eyes were also green compared to the Pines shade of brown, a trait from his mother. He had the fluff in his hair as well. Stephine was the biggest standout of course. Her frame was petite and her hair was a dirty blonde but the curls where there too. It explained why the kid's hair went everywhere in the mornings. She had been a warm and welcomed addition to the family like Shermie’s wife Ann had been. 

Shermie made his way to the porch to shake Stan’s hand and clasp him on the shoulder. “Oh my God how did you make this feel so real?” 

“Industry secret Sherm.” Stan replied slyly. 

“I assume this is what the big deal with us having to come up is?” Steph wrapped Stan in a warm hug albeit a bit awkwardly with navigating the wings. “Our kids better look amazing or I’m gonna need a refund on the gas money.” 

Normally a joke like that would make Stan laugh and he would snark right back but all he could muster was a chuckle. “Yeah the kids look alright. Come and see.” 

“Think those stony arms can help me with these bags.” Sam yelled trying to navigate three people's worth of bags. 

“No, you’re young you can handle it.” Shermie beat Stan to the response. 

“Old men I swear to God...” Sam muttered. 

Stan steeled his nerves and moved them into the gift shop. Steph bobbled some of his bobble heads with a small giggle. Shermie gave an approving nod at the gift shop just like the first time he visited. 

Faking it for 30 years had been hard. Convincing Pa had been the easiest out of the three of them, Stan was sure the man could never truly tell them apart anyway. The guy had moaned that Ford never brought in enough money but Stan was too familiar with that little disappointment so it was easy to let it go. He had more important things to worry about. 

“The pursuit of knowledge is more important Pa,” Stan would say because that’s what Ford would’ve said. Pa would always just huff in response. 

Ma had been a bit harder but at least he could talk to her now without Pa yelling in the background. The few times Stan had dared to call, like when he almost died the first time, he could hear Pa yelling in the background not to talk to a deadbeat, non-existent son. A first he wore gloves to fake the extra fingers but Ma always did like to rub Ford’s hands when he was upset so one Thanksgiving, he showed up with only 10 fingers. Ma was devastated that he had gotten surgery. Pa didn’t care, “Maybe he’ll get a girl now,” was the only response. 

Faking it for Shermie hadn’t been as hard. They were decently close as kids but he was also 8 years older than the twins. Naturally he spent less and less time at home when he got older, not that Stan could blame him. Shermie stop letting their Ma babysit as soon as he could to keep Sam a good distance away from Pa. Apparently the night Stan had been tossed out was the last time. 

“Remember how I nearly socked you and Pa in the face that night?” Shermie had whispered quietly during Stan’s own funeral. 

He didn’t obviously but he kept his shock at bay. “Yes.” 

“I shouldn’t have been so mad at you. You were a kid and there’s no stopping Pa when he’s mad like that.” Shermie eyed their father coldly as he spoke. 

_ I deserved having Ford be pissed at me, _ Stan had thought but what he said was, “Thank you for the apology. I wish he was still here so we could discuss that night. Lots of apologies to make.” Would Ford had said that? Probably not but Shermie just nodded. He left with his family in a hurry about an hour after that. 

Stan returned to being a hermit but at least tried to call Ma and Shermie a few times a month. Ma and Pa passed pretty close to each other and after the last funeral Shermie had taken Stan out for a drink. 

“Hey Ford...I know we haven’t been close since you were more of a kid but with Stanley, Ma, and Pa gone...I want... well I want us to be a family ya know?” 

“Yeah,” Honestly Stan had counted on get Ford back so much faster so they could be a family but he kept failing. Kept screwing up. It would be better if Shermie and his family stayed far away from Stan, all he did was cause trouble, but at his core the con man was a selfish man. 

“Why don’t you bring the family up to Gravity Falls for a week or something?” 

So, until Sam was in college they came once a week every summer and Stan would make himself leave for a few nights of Hanukkah. Over time he let himself relax and be more of himself with plenty of excuses. 

“Honestly I kind of like going by Stan now. Uh a weird way to honor him I guess?” 

“Oh, my voice. Yeah, the smoking caught up with me. Look I quit already don’t get on me about my health” He really had quit, more or less, 10 years ago as more and more info about cancer came out. Same reason he stopped drinking, couldn’t get Ford back if he was dead. 

“Yeah I figure I shouldn’t hide my accent any more. What do I care if people know that I’m from Jersey you know?” Ford has made an effort to get rid of his accent when they were younger to make himself sound smarter. Stan finally grew tired of pretending to be some sort of smarty pants. Besides even now you could tell his twin was from Jersey when he got pissed enough. Nice to know you could take a kid out of Jersey and throw him into the multiverse but you can’t take the Jersey out of him. 

Stan had managed to fool his brother for years and now he wondered, as Shermie admired the cheap stuff he had in the gift shop to sell, if it was worth it. 

“Uh hey kids get in here!” Stan hollered. 

As if waiting for their cue Mabel came zooming into view. She parked her tank in the middle of the shop and did a flip. Dipper’s entrance was much more reserved, the kid walked in with his head held high but there was still a little nervous shaking in his hind legs. Sam dropped the bags and Steph squealed. 

“OH, YOU TWO LOOK AMAZING!” She ran up to give her kids a large hug, not minding that Mabel slightly soaked her top. Sam waked up and petted the kids on the head softly. 

“Wow you two have grown. Didn’t know puberty came with horns and scales.” Shermie said and Sam gave out a loud laugh. 

“Hahahahahahahaha yep,” Dipper laughed along too loudly. 

Stan immediately pushed the family into the kitchen for dinner before Dipper exploded. The meal was filled with the kids telling edited stories of the summer and all the fun they’ve been having. The two of them seemed to be laying it on a little strong, this was a practiced effort. The summer hadn’t been all sunshine and rainbows but he appreciated how they were painting him as not a terrible caregiver with a shady past. Stan’s eyes wondered over to his elder brother a lot during the meal. His normally chatty brother was very quiet. He had a look on his face as he listened that made Stan wonder if his brother had already figured out something weird was up. After dinner they moved into the den. Shermie settled into Stan’s arm chair comfortably and crossed his arms. 

“It’s getting pretty late; don’t you want to get out of all this mess?” Steph asked. 

_ Here we go. _

“About that,” Stan let out a deep sigh, “Sam, do you remember comin’ here when you were younger and tell us about crazy things you saw in the woods?” 

“Oh yeah. I swore I saw a living campfire and Mom always said she felt like tiny men were watching her...” 

“Oh, I would have loved to have seen the gnomes have to deal with Grandma she would have kicked their butts!” Mabel interjected. 

“...But it wasn’t real. Just tricks of the woods.” Sam finished and gave Mabel a concerned look. 

“So, all that stuff...it was...it is real.” Stan put his hands together and tried his best to figure out a way to explain this craziness to where it made sense. His twin’s entry in that first journal of his came to mind. He’d read it enough times to translate Ford’s smart talk. 

“Ghosts, zombies, gnomes, fairies, all real. This town, this town is some sort of magnet for the stuff. No one really knows why but it is. Part of that weirdness is, apparently, magic water that turns people into weird stuff like this.” Stan motioned to himself. There was a beat of silence. 

“Ha ha very funny Stan. Look I know this stuff sells the bobble heads well but you don’t have to pull it on us.” Steph said but Stan’s eyes were on Shermie. He looked like he was actually contemplating it. 

“No mom it’s real look,” Dipper proceeded to try and take off his horns with no success. He then lifted his top a bit, “no zipper.” 

Mabel dunked her head into the water of the tank and took a big breath. Sam and Steph looked horrified and moved to save their daughter from drowning but she just took another big gulp and started to talk under the water. 

“I really am a mermaid!” 

All three adults snapped their heads to Stan. Behind them in the shadows of the unlit corridor Stan could see Ford watching out of sight, his cat like eyes glowing in the dark. The knot is his stomach tighten. 

“You can search me for a zipper but you ain’t finding one.” Stan said simply. 

“W-what happened?” Sam chocked out. 

Mabel popped out of the water before Stan could get a word out. “Okay so there was this magic stream, right? We were totally avoiding it but there was this annoying kid named Gideon who had a magic amulet and he was trying to like maybe kill Dipper because I asked him to break off a totally not a relationship but Gideon thought it was a relationship for me. Gideon like lost it and lured Dipper to the stream and was throwing stuff around and tossed Dipper into the water but I saved him. But before that he made the beaver dam in the stream collapse so the stream got into the drinking water and now, we’re all monsters.” 

Stan flinched and a sudden anger rose in him. He had known this was Gideon’s fault and that little brat had tried to have the town blame the twins. What he didn’t know was that the psychopath tried to kill Dipper over a break up. The gargoyle balled his fists and his long black claws dug into his stony skin. 

Stan internally seethed. _ Calm down at least he’s locked up where he belongs. _

“I-I don’t believe it.” Stephine sat on the floor next to her kids wide eyed. 

“I know this is like crazy and weird but Grunkle Stan’s been taking really good care of us!” Mabel said while patting her mother on the shoulder. 

“Yeah this has been one of the coolest summers of my life! Don’t be mad at him!” Dipper added. 

“W-we’re not mad? It isn’t his fault,” Sam said. Steph nodded in agreement. 

We’re just...it’s a lot. I mean is this permanent? What happens when you’re supposed to come home?” Steph asked. 

Stan swallowed hard and for a moment everything became fuzzy. They weren’t mad at him? Maybe there was hope? Maybe he wouldn’t be kicked out again? 

“He’ll fix it.” Shermie had been very quiet so far but his voice shook Stan out of his hopes. There was no anger in his face, just concern but damn if he didn’t look just like Pa anyway. 

_ Oh right _ , Stan thought, _ still got to tell them how I fucked up Ford’s life and lied to them for 30 years. _

“You came here to study weird stuff. I know you gave it all up for your own reasons but I also know you’re smart enough to figure this out,” Shermie said with a soft smile that wasn’t their Pa’s. Stan’s breath caught in his throat. The kid’s parents were barely holding together. He had to give them hope that it was going to be okay. This was the moment that was going to get him tossed to the streets again but he had to do it. The old man couldn’t stand the looks of pain on his families’ faces. 

It was going to be honest hope though. He wouldn’t be lying about it. Ford could fix it. He was arrogant and he hated Stan still and was probably dangerous but he was also still the smartest man Stan had ever met. All he wanted was to iron out how much danger this Bill guy was then, after dealing with him, Stan would leave and let the real Stanford Pines be with the family like he deserved to be. No interference from the dumber, sweater version of him. 

“I-I’m not.” 

_DAMMIT STAN HOLD IT TOGETHER! _

“I know who is going to fix it though. I didn’t come here in the 70’s to study back then I wasn’t even in the US. I came here in ‘82 to help out...Ford.” 

On cue the sound of heavy boots rang out from the hall. Ford entered the room with a too serious look on his face. Steph gasped and Sam moved to get in front of her and the kids protectively but Dipper held his arm tight. 

The con man could pick up on a lot of things but this time he missed how this reaction made Ford flinch. 

“It’s okay Dad. It’s just Grunkle Ford.” Mabel said brightly. 

“Grunkle Ford...but that means...” Stan could see the wheels turning in Shermie’s head. Suddenly, his brother stood and walked over to the sphinx like he was looking at a ghost and grabbed at his paws. To Stan’s surprise, Ford let himself be manhandled a bit. The eldest Pines brother found what he was looking for, even with his paw/hand hybrid Ford still had his six fingers. 

“Hello Sherman is has been awhile.” 

Tears. Actual tears welled up in Shermie’s eyes. Stan started to ramble in response. 

“So yeah surprise! Not dead and that’s a whole story believe me but the important thing is that Ford can fix this mess. The kids might have to stay here for a while longer than planned but with Poindexter here they’ll be back to normal sooner than later!” Shermie’s head snapped to Stan. Suddenly it was just him and his brothers in the room. Sam, Steph and the kids had faded into the background. 

“Stanley? W-why? Why did you...Do you know how I blamed myself? I spent years thinking that if I had made it home sooner or if Ford and I had found you after you left...” 

“You looked for me?” Stan said shocked. They never did discuss that night beyond the one time at his funeral. 

“OF COURSE WE FUCKING DID!” Shermie yelled. Out of the corner of his eye Stan saw Steph and Sam cover this kids' ears. 

“You lied to me. You lied to all of us. I remember I socked Pa in the face after the funeral because I was never going to see your dumb face again.” 

Ford look scandalized for a moment and Stan bet he did too. 

“That’s why you left in such a hurry...Sherm I-I'm sorry I-I can explain.” 

Shermie moved and Stan braced himself. A part of his brain told him he should remind his brother that his skin really was made of stone so he wouldn’t hurt himself but he couldn’t speak. So, he braced himself for the punch he deserved. 

A punch that never came. 

Shermie wrapped his large arms around Stan in a tight hug. Tears flowed freely now. 

“I can e-explain...” Stan repeated weakly not daring to open his eyes. Shermie then pulled Ford into the hug who struggled against it but weakly. The three of them stayed like that until Steph spoke up. 

“I get that this is a moment I’m sorry but can _ someone _explain what the heck is going on here?” 

“Okay what happened was...” 

“Mabel honey what I meant by someone was Stan or wait...this is confusing...are you still Stan?” Steph asked as she started rubbing her temples. 

“Yeah I’m still Stan. What happened was I messed up.” 

“No Stanley, let me.” Ford had finally wiggled free of Shermie’s grasp and adjusted his glasses. His eyes weren’t visible under the glare. 

“Okay.” Any fight he had in him drained under Shermie’s tearful gaze. Ford’s version would be harsher he bet but what use was it to soften what he had done. 

“First off it’s a pleasure to meet you Stephanie I wish it were under better circumstances and Sam you’ve grown into a fine man.” 

“Thanks.” The couple said in dazed unison. 

“To put it simply...I messed up. Not Stan.” Dipper and Stan shared a quick confused glance but Mabel had the smallest smile on her face. 

“I came to Gravity Falls to learn its secrets but I hit a roadblock. I invited a new research partner in to help and together we came up with something that would answer all my questions. We planned to achieve a feat of great scientific importance, or so I thought. Turns out it was what you could call a doomsday device.” 

Stan was sure Ford was going to send the family into a series of small heart attacks. 

“I figured out the truth and was determined to stop the world from ending. I called Stan here and asked him to...to help me disappear.” 

No Ford was just going to send Stan into a heart attack it seemed. The gargoyle’s jaw was slack in surprise and it took him a moment to realize that Ford was looking desperately at him to fill in the holes. His twin might be some sort of harden space traveler but he was still a bad liar under pressure. When they were kids it was always Stan telling the stories to get themselves out of trouble. If Ford had told him ahead of time that he was going to try and cover for him he wouldn’t have to be doing this on the fly. Good thing he was good with coming up with stuff on the fly. 

“Yeah so okay. I show up and Ford is a wreck and this guy is after him. He says he need to run and hide and I tell him that I could just deal with him myself but apparently, he’s super connected in high places. So, Ford considers faking his death and having me watch over this place but I point out that it would look liked I murdered him or something.” 

“Stan, why the hell was that your logic?” Shermie asked. 

“Well I was a homeless criminal who had a chip on his shoulder. My brother suddenly dies and leave me the house after not talking for 10 years? You don’t think that sounds shifty? It was easier to fake my death. Besides people would care if Ford died no one would really care if I died, so I thought.” 

Shermie shot him an angry look, “Okay then where have you been for 30 years Ford?” 

“Traveling abroad in remote parts of Asia.” 

“So, you’re back now. Does that mean it’s safe? Is this partner of yours still a problem? Do we need to do something to protect the kids or you two?” Sam asked as he held Dipper close. 

“You’re still not mad?” Stan didn’t believe it. 

“Mad? I’m not but I can’t speak for my dad,” Shermie still had tears coming from his eyes but Stan could almost see the smoke coming from his ears, “Stan, Ford this is a lot but you’ve taken care of our kids during this disaster and these two haven’t stopped talking about how much coming up here has meant to them. I just need to know if they’ll still be safe.” 

“I will not let anything hurt these kids Sam.” Stan said and Ford nodded in agreement. 

“See told ya Grunkle Stan really likes us!” Mabel giggled. 

“You gremlins have been nothing but a pain but I guess you’re alright.” Stan responded immediately. 

“I believe you expressed just how much these two have grown on you the other night Stan in a very heartfelt way,” Ford teased. Stan resisted the urge to smack him. 

“But about this guy?” Sam pressed. 

“Oh yes, he is no longer a problem,” Ford said simply. 

“Did you kill him?” 

“Stephanie!” 

“Mom!” 

“What I don’t care if it was like self-defense or something I just want to know!” 

Stan let out a bark of laughter and the pressure in his chest lifted. He had no idea what the hell just happened but maybe things would be alright. Ford explained how this “partner” had been imprisoned and the kids started to talk about his cool nerdy inventions and Dipper went into a long thing about the nerd game the two of them play. 

“Playing with him, it’s like the NPCs come to life,” Dipper said cheekily and Stan let out another laugh. 

The family talked and talked. 30 years of stories to catch up on. When pressed Ford told a few stories of his time in “Asia” which Stan and the kids knew were reskinned portal stories. 

“I once came face to face with a tiger,” he would begin. 

The old man listened to his twin and racked his brain for answers. Why had Ford lied? Since coming home Ford had shown little more than contempt for him with only a moment or two of something softer. It drove Stan mad that he couldn’t read what was happening in his head anymore. Something had changed though. After one of his stories Steph gave Ford a warm hug and he had flinched but not pulled away. After a moment he even returned the hug. This sent Stan’s thoughts spiraling away from explanations and into what he had made his brother go through on the other side of the portal. He was certain that the stories being told weren’t the only ones, just the less fucked up ones. 

Stan, in his own opinion, didn’t deserve forgiveness. He still wanted a thank you from Ford, but he would understand if all of them never forgave him. And yet, there he was sitting on the floor of the den, sharing stories and laughter with his family. Dipper and Mabel had forgiven him, Sam and Steph weren’t telling him to stay away from their kids, Ford...Ford was complicated still, and Shermie... 

Stan hadn’t noticed but Shermie had slipped out during one of Ford’s stories. Sam walked over to him and sat close. 

“Give dad a moment to cool off.” 

“He’s upset. I’m still confused as to why you haven’t told me to get lost honestly.” 

“Well I’m not grandpa one. Two if I didn’t think you wouldn’t care for my kids, I wouldn’t have let them come. Do you remember how you threw your back out saving me from falling down the bottomless pit?” 

“Yeah you had a talent for trouble just like your kids.” 

“One day we even fell into the bottomless pit!” Mabel’s voice rang out through the chatter. Stan slapped his hand to his forehead. 

“I swear it was a storm it blew us in.” 

“My point is I know you have a rough past but as long as it is in the past Steph and I don’t care. I’m glad you’re alive Uncle Stan.” 

They sat a moment in comfortable silence listening to Mabel but the old man knew his nephew was burning with questions. 

“Okay what do you want to know?” 

“How were you safe? If this guy was after Ford and you were Ford...” 

“Uh the guy was smart enough to know the truth. Ford hid his notes and ran off. The guy focused on him since I knew nothing. I was just holding down the fort here.” Stan lied on the fly although there might have been some truth to that he guessed. Stan had a strong feeling this ‘partner’ was indeed very real and possibly named Bill. 

“Next question. This whole look is cool but...where are your eyes?” 

Something about his nephew thinking he looked cool made him feel a little proud. “I think they’re still there I kind don’t want to think too much on it.” 

“It’s weird having a heart to heart with a statue.” 

“Yeah I know it’s...” 

A shiver went up Stan’s spine stopping him mid-sentence. Before he was aware of what he was doing the gargoyle tore out of the den and to the back porch. 

_ Burning. Burning. _ ** _ Someone is burning the house! _ **

Crashing out the backdoor Stan went sliding into the gravel driveway. Ford had chased after him with his gun drawn and Sam came sliding in afterwards completely lost looking but still willing to do something. 

On the porch with the smoldering remains of a cigar in is hands was Shermie. 

“Hey... I bummed one of your cigars. You still hide them in the same place.” 

“Shermie did you put the cigar out on the house?” Ford asked seeing Stan struggle to form a non-swear laden sentence. 

“Yes?” 

“Don’t do that. Grunkle Stan’s magically connected to the house I’m sure that’s what set him off.” Mabel came zooming up with Steph and Dipper behind her. Shermie quickly hid the cigar behind his back. 

“Pumpkin if you say stuff like that people are gonna start thinking I’m crazy.” 

“Too late.” Shermie deadpanned. Stan shot him a look. 

“Okay I think it’s time for the five of us to head upstairs. Dad do you want to help us tuck in the kids?” Steph didn’t wait for an answer as she dragged Shermie into the house. 

“Hey at least I kept my promise not to smoke around the kids! Sherm you’re in my room tonight and next time ask before you just take somethin’!” Stan yelled after them. He got a yelled goodnight from the twins in response. Walking up to the porch the tiny little scorch mark his elder brother had left in the wood came into view. It was surrounded by a dozen more, faded over time. Did a tiny little thing like that really set him off? Did he frighten his family? Even after making it through all of that did he just screw up his chances with his family. The old man sighed and made a mental note to apologize in the morning. When he turned away from the porch, he was surprised to find himself alone. While lost in thought Ford had slipped away, probably to the lab. 

Part of Stan wanted to give his twin some space but a larger part of him wanted some answers. With Ford bring up that mysterious partner earlier it was the perfect excuse to talk to him about it. After more than a few deep breaths Stan crept into the gift shop and punched in the code to the lab. Stan was tired as hell but a deeper determination moved his feet forward. 

_ They haven’t gotten rid of me but that means I got to make it worth it. I've got to protect them. I’ve done a shit job so far but I’ve got to keep trying. I have to know what I’m protecting them from though. Ford this is going to suck but I need the truth. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wkuhh nlgv rqfh sodbhg rq wkh vkruh ri d ehdfk. Wlph kdv djhg wkhp, wkhlu kdlu qrz juhb. Kdv sdlq sxoohg wkhp wrr idu dzdb?


	8. What Happened To You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shermie sits down with his brother for an overdue talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE I HAVE UPDATED SOME TAGS!  
This chapter is heavy. We dive into Stan and Ford's pasts. It's mostly hurt with some comfort at the end.  
Major Warnings Include: A Panic Attack, PTSD, War Mentions, Stan's cartel past and Bill being Bill. Please stay safe friends. 
> 
> I also have more time on my hands since my job is closed for two weeks (assuming they don't figure out a way for me to work from home) so more chapters to come a little faster than normal maybe.
> 
> This is also a very talky chapter and where a lot of my headcanons come in. Ask me about them if you wish! 
> 
> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

Sherman stood at the edge of the attic room that he used to share with his wife and kid. Now the room was an explosion of glitter, chewed pens, books, and craft paper. Dipper and Mabel radiated from the room itself and it felt warm and nice. The odd item out was the fish tank that Mabel was curling up in. Her bed had been pushed to the side of the wall which Steph started to climb into. Dipper and Sam were debating who would get the blow-up bed and who would get the actual bed. They had been offered another room but elected to stay with the kids. 

"Dad I can sleep down there it's fine." 

"Dipper your hooves will pop it and that's a sentence I never thought I'd say." Sam ended the debate by settling into the mattress with a dazed look. Mabel popped her head out of the water. 

"Are you guys okay?" 

"Are we okay? You're the one in a tank." Shermie said. 

"Yeah but we've gotten used to it. Besides Grunkle Stan put a heater in it so it's kind of nice." Her set up was indeed nice. Pink sand covered the bottom of the tank making a soft bed for her to sleep on. It was made with more than enough room for her to stretch and she had taken neat things found in the lake to decorate it. Dipper's bed had more collectables around it, treasures from their summer adventures he told them, but someone had put some nice potted plants around to make it feel more outdoorsy. One plant on the nightstand had wheat grass growing in it for him to nibble on if he got hungry. 

Stan really had been taking good care of the kids. 

Shermie sighed and took a seat on Dipper's bed. "This is a lot to take in sweetheart," he said finally. 

"But we're okay and the family is back together for the first time in like forever," Dipper said. The little worry lines around his eyes making him look so much older than twelve. 

"Kids I think we have a right to be a little overwhelmed and I know Grandpa has a right to be mad." Steph wasn't scolding. She never really scolded the kids but talked with them about thoughts and feelings and stuff. 

Shermie had been determined to be a better father than his own but he would have been lost without Anne by his side. Anne's patience and gentle manner were what Shermie had loved about her so much. That and her since of humor, and her hair and the way she sneezed like a kitten and... 

The old man forced himself to stop that train of thought before he made himself sad again. 

He had a good relationship with his kid and he was glad of it but feelings and stuff were still hard. Steph on the other hand was an open flipping book and it was such a breath of fresh air. He couldn't have picked a better daughter-in-law if he tried. 

"Okay but don't be too mad Grandpa. Grunkle Stan's been so worried the past few days that you would hate him." Mabel's eyes were too sad for her adorable face. 

"Now hold on I don't hate him I just wish...wished he had talked to me more." 

"What better time to start than the present?" Sam suggested. 

"Yeah alright I get it I get it. Guess I should go re learn about my little brothers." Shermie stood and gave Dipper and Mabel a kiss goodnight. 

"Okay but don't be hugging it out too late. We've got a big day tomorrow." 

"We do?" Was the group response to Mabel's statement. 

"Well duh. The Pines family hasn't had a family day out since like the 70s and that was like 1000 years ago, I told you guys to bring your bathing suits!" 

"I'll try to go to bed early. Goodnight I love you." 

"Love you too!" His family responded. They kept chatting as he descended the stairs. Stopping by Stan's room caused a wave of emotions to hit. He had been in this room many, many times before how had he not realized that this room radiated Stanley in every corner of its existence, much like the attic room screamed Dipper and Mabel. Taking a deep sigh he grabbed the fancy bottle from his bag he had brought to share with Stan and made his way to the ground floor. Stopping at the kitchen he grabbed three glasses and made his way to the porch. 

"Hey you two knuck...where'd you go?" The porch was empty. Shermie then spent the next few moments searching the whole house and how many damn rooms did this place have? The very confused old man found his way back to the kitchen and grumbled about the crazy layout of this house when he heard a set of hooves on the floor. Dipper appeared and headed for the sink. 

"You okay Grandpa?" 

"Do you know where the heck your uncles are?" 

Dipper grabbed a glass and filled it with water, "Well if they're not on the ground floor then they must be in Great Uncle Ford's secret lab." 

"Secret...you know what from what I remember of Ford that doesn't surprise me. Can you get me in?" 

Dipper paused a moment then shrugged, "Sure." 

He led Shermie to the gift shop and typed in a code into the vending machine. It opened and behind it was a creepy set of stairs. 

"Okay so you go all the way down the spooky stairs, get on the rickety, creepy elevator and ride it down to level three." 

"Uh thanks..." 

Shermie bid his grandson goodnight again and started down into what looked like the perfect place to get yourself murdered. Why was Ford’s designs so creepy and why hadn’t Stan brightened the place up a bit? The elevator ride down was worse than the stairs. It creaked the whole way down and Shermie was certain he saw claw marks in the doors. As he got closer to level three, he could hear loud voices coming from below, so loud in fact that his arrival seemed to go unnoticed. 

He shouldn’t eavesdrop but eavesdropping would imply the people talking wanted to have a private conversation. These two were a little short of full out screaming and he half expected to find them at each other’s throats, ready to brawl. It surprised him when he casually peeked around the door corner to find his brothers not at each other’s throats but clear across the room from each other. 

“What exactly are you mad about Stanley?” 

“The fact that you won't answer my questions!” 

“They aren’t important or relevant to anything happening at the moment!” 

“I still want some answers though. I’ve spent 30 years with so many of them and the only person who can answer them wont!” 

“I just went out of my way to help you and you can’t drop something when I ask you to? You’re so self-absorbed!” Ford slammed whatever he was holding onto a table and the echo reverberated around the lab. Stan looked like he had been struck in the face for a moment. Then he snarled. The guy had looked a little goofy at first as this creature but between the charging out to the porch and now, Shermie couldn’t deny his little brother looked downright terrifying. 

“ONE I DIDN’T ASK FOR YOUR HELP!” Stan bellowed. He twitched forward like he wanted to get closer and shake some sense into his twin but again stopped himself. 

“Let me stop you before you get to two. I helped because...I didn’t want my life to sound like one of those crazy stories on your tour.” 

“Falling into a portal is much crazier than any of the shit I come up with Poindexter.” 

“Wait were you going to tell them the truth?” Ford’s jaw dropped. 

“Of course I was!” 

Shermie knew that someone wasn’t telling the whole truth. What he didn’t plan on was it being Ford. 

“Stan that’s incredibly foolish.” 

“Hey you mentioned a doomsday device!” 

“Yes, but that can be left up to the imagination. I don’t want people knowing that I built something like that damned thing!” Ford motioned to something hidden behind a tarp. 

“I wasn’t even talkin’ bout the portal. I was going to tell them...that it was my fault.” 

There was finally a moment of silence which felt deafening. Ford seemed to be struggling to say something but Stan’s jaw was set hard and his chest was heaving. 

“I know you hate me Ford,” Stan ground out, “and you have every right to, I guess. I’m tired of being the screw up and I’m tired of lying to the only people I care about on this whole goddamned plannet. I’m tired of fighting too but I got to know what sort of danger might be coming. The only thing I can do is try and protect my family. I just want to know who the hell is this Bill guy?” 

“How do you know...” 

“I read your books I’ve got a few ideas. I also heard you and Dipper talking earlier.” 

“I-I Stan I can't...” 

Now was a good time to step in and be big brother Shermie decided. With a loud clearing of his throat he leaned up against the door frame. The twins jumped. 

“Alright what do I have to do to get you two knuckleheads to hug it out?” He asked trying to keep his voice light. “And yes, I heard all of that. Stan don’t be so down on yourself, you’re not a screw up.” 

“Oh give it some time I’ll fuck up your life too.” Stan quietly muttered. 

Shermie rolled his eyes and walked over to a table in the room. He set the bottle and glasses on it and then dragged three chairs over. The twins watched in uncomfortable silence as he set the family meeting up. 

“Do not make me put your asses in these chairs.” Shermie knew he couldn’t force them to do a thing but it worked. Stan drifted over and dropped into the chair with a heavy thud. Ford hesitated and then joined, pulling his seat a bit away from Stan. 

“If I know something about us Pines men,” he started, “is that when we argue it’s up close and personal so this is new.” 

“The last time we had an altercation in here it devolved into a fist fight which lead to dire consequences,” Ford said. 

“Well I supposed that deserves a double.” Shermie poured the three of them a drink and held tight to the glass. More silence. That’s when it finally hit the old man that he was seeing both of his brothers for the first time in 40 years. Shock always does take its sweet time wearing off. A dull ache in his chest started to grow. There had been things he had wanted to say for so long that he was going to talk even if they weren’t. He only hoped they would listen. 

“Look. When I was in Vietnam me and the guys would talk a lot.” Stan immediately stared at him. Ford started to correct Shermie’s grammar but then seemed to process what was said. He had almost forgotten how owlish his nerdy little brother looked when surprised. 

_ How in the hell did I not see they switched? _

Shermie pushed that away for later. He knew why they looked so shocked. There was an unwritten rule with him. He put in place the day he came back from deployment without knowing it really. Pa would try to get him to tell war stories like they were something to be proud about, Shermie wouldn’t engage and shut down at the mention of it. Pa learned finally that it was useless and grumbled about him over reacting. Stan and Ford had been curious too but they never pushed. He spoke with Anne about it when he had bad nights and finally to the therapist she pushed him to see but you did not mention the war in the Pines household. He was about to break that rule. The skin on his neck felt suddenly clammy but he was going to do it. Maybe he wasn’t as good with talking like Anne or Steph were but he was going to try. They had to know. 

“Sherm you don’t have to...” 

“Can it Stan let me talk. The guys would talk about home and so would I. I would tell them that I worried about Ma and how Pa was treating you and what would happen if I didn't make it back to be a buffer but really, I wasn’t that worried. I knew you two had each other. I have no idea what the hell happened or what you need to do to fix it but I pray you can figure it out. I don’t want this family to still be fractured. I want you two to have each other’s backs and be here for Dipper and Mabel when I’m gone.” 

There he did it. Not that bad.

“Sherman...you're not dying, are you? I’ve learned some immensely advanced medicine in my time I could try and...” He could see the wheels start to panic whirl in Ford’s head. 

“What? No, I’m fine right now just stating the obvious, I’m old as dirt. Hell, that’s part of the reason the kids came here this summer. The single’s cruise Sam and Steph sent me on was nice but I’m also too old to keep up with two 12-year-olds. And stop interrupting me I’m trying to talk.” 

He took a long drink and turned to Stan. 

“Stan. Fuck whatever Pa told you. You’re not worthless, you’re not a screw up, and you’re a wonderful little brother and a great uncle to the kids. You’re more financially successful than that old bastard ever was but that doesn’t matter. I’m so happy your alive, still pissed, but I have my little brother back from the dead I think I’m a lucky man.” 

He turned to Ford. 

“There’s things I’ve been avoiding telling Stan thinking that it would hurt too much but now I get to tell them to you. I said this at his funeral but I should tell you. I’m sorry about getting so mad at you the night Stan got thrown out. I should have known you were a kid and had been listening to too much of dad’s bull. Also, you’re not a freak and he shouldn’t have put you so much pressure on you to make the family money.” 

Shermie leaned back into his chair feeling a bit lighter. “I can’t force you two to tell me anything but I would love to at least get to know you again.” 

“I deserved the anger I’ve been a fool...” 

“I am a screw up but I’m trying to fix it...” 

Both twins started and stopped. 

“Sherm...” 

“You deserve...” 

“The truth.” They both said in unison. 

“God, I forgot how weird it was when you did that.” Shermie let out a good laugh for the first time since finding out parts of his family weren’t human anymore. The twins chuckled slightly but were both still tense. Ford’s new tail was twitching like the old house cat when it was stressed and Stan was holding his hands close to his chest. 

Stanley eyed his drink, took one sip, and pushed it away from himself. Something suddenly changed about the way he was holding himself. Squaring his shoulders and putting on a cheesy grin Shermie had seen before. 

“Stan you don’t have to do that Mr. Mystery act on me.” 

The smile stuck but the shoulders drooped a hitch. “It’s not an act I’m just gonna tell a story. It’s not a pretty one though I’ll warn you. I told the kids a PG rated version of it.” 

Stan started from the night he was kicked out. Skipping out on the fight and the actual act of being thrown out he talked about his plans. Determination not to turn back no matter what drove him to the Jersey border. That’s where he paused. 

“You said at one point you looked for me?” A question directed to more to Ford than Shermie. 

“Shermie and Ma were insistent. I didn’t exactly try that hard, I waited for a few hours around the pier and the Stan of War to see if you would come by,” Ford answered. 

“Ma and I searched town and I talked to Anne about letting you move in with us. You could have babysat Sam. Why didn’t you come to us?” Stan seemed to get lost in the idea of what could have been before continuing on. 

“Too determined to prove Pa wrong about me, I guess. Besides you were newly married and had a kid. Didn’t want to be leeching off another brother.” 

“Stan...” 

“_ Anyway _ I made it to New York City...” 

As the tale went on it got harder to listen. After the salesman shtick led to him being driven out of a few states he joined a biker gang and committed petty theft. Shermie could still tell his brother was pulling some punches as he would be in the middle of a story and then move on to the next part of his life suddenly. 

“So trying to out run the biker gang I found a new job as security...” 

“Wait why did you leave the gang I thought they were treating you alright?” 

“I mean yeah but this one guy named Jimmy...he didn’t like that I wasn’t a pushover ya know?” 

“Getting you to do anything is a pain in the neck,” Shermie meant it as a joke to lighten the mood but Stan only let out a small, hollow laugh. 

“Stan what did this guy try and push you to do?” Ford was bristling, literally. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up. 

“Nothin’ really. Anyway, there are some gorgeous women in Brazil let me tell ya.” 

This set of stories were pleasant on the surface. Stan was spending time at the beach again and hiking through exotic jungles. He made some more friends with this new company that he wasn’t really telling what they did but Shermie got the picture. Something about import and export. 

“Stan you mentioned chewing your way out of a trunk the night of the...accident...was that connected to these people?” Ford’s voice was low and oddly dangerous. His glass of bourbon was now empty much like Shermie’s but Stan hadn’t touched his. The smile faltered from Stan’s face and Shermie’s blood ran cold. 

“Heh forgot I told you that. Yeah, the business uh changed ownership and the new boss have a few ideas to bring in more profits. I know I’m a shady guy but even I have my limits, I guess. You can’t just leave that sort of thing though. I got caught, was tossed in a trunk in the dessert, and got out. Made my way back over the border and tried to think of what to do next. That’s when I got your post card.” 

“They tried to kill you?” Shermie’s throat was dry. 

“Who _ are _ these people?” Ford growled out. Stan let out a dark chuckle. 

“With any luck they’re dead and if not, they think I’m dead. Why do you care anyway?” 

There was that tension again that had ebbed as Stan told his story. There was so much going unsaid between the twins that it permeated the air. Ford had been growling slightly under his breath but the question made him seize up for a moment.

“Stan I was angry at you but that doesn’t mean I wanted you dead. I thought...I convinced myself that you would be fine. You’re the most determined and stubborn person I know. I honestly thought you were out living your dream when I called you here.” 

If this had any impact on Stan he didn’t let it break his poker face. With his part done he allowed himself a few sips of the drink again. 

“I suppose I’ll start with when I distanced myself from the family more. A foolish mistake.” 

If Stan had told his tale like one of his tour stories, Ford’s tale came off like a science lecture. He talked of the odd things in Gravity Falls and the desire to know what drew everything here. There were moments when he would go in depth on a certain subject and then pause realizing he had gone off tract. Not that the brothers minded, it was nice to see that Ford was still an excitable nerd. 

“You haven’t changed a bit Ford! Still that excitable nerd I remember.” Shermie said with a clap on the back of Ford’s back. That was a mistake. He could see the way Ford shuddered and barley stopped himself from flying off from the touch. All excitement was suddenly gone from his body and voice. 

Shermie started to think he should just keep his mouth shut. 

“I’m afraid you’re very wrong and I’ve come to realize that since being home. I know I’ve changed quite a bit into something...well monstrous is a bit ironic at the moment but would still be accurate. I’ve done things that...no let me stick to the story in order.” 

Ford charged through Shermie’s attempt to ask what he meant and described finding an inscription in a cave and reading it despite the warnings. There was another pause as Ford closed his eyes and he started to breathe a little harder. 

“And I thought telling Dipper was hard. I fell asleep in the forest and that’s when _ he _ showed up,” Ford said with his claws digging into the table. 

“Who? That partner you mentioned? I’m confused,” Shermie said. 

“He wasn’t my partner he called himself a muse that arrogant ass. Claimed to come to one brilliant mind and speak to them. His name is Bill Cipher and the inscription summed him to me because he is a demon.” 

All warmth left the lab and Stan’s poker face finally broke. 

“My muse was a monster...” he whispered. 

“Indeed.” 

Ford’s picked up the pace of his story again and Shermie felt sick. Unlike Stan he was wasn’t pulling any punches. Maybe it was the drink or maybe he just finally needed to get this off his chest. He spoke of a portal and how it would change the world. There was an actual human partner that had been dragged out here to help with it. He described the madness that overcame this friend as he caught a glimpse of the other side. 

“Is that why you were such in bad shape when I got here you saw that shit too?” Stan asked. 

“No. I was at a breaking point because I couldn’t sleep.” 

“Why not? Why didn’t you just tell me all of this? You told to come and then to leave again but I would have helped you Ford. You didn’t need to deal with that alone!” 

“Getting the instructions away were more important. You couldn’t have stayed even if you had wanted to help me, he would have killed you Stan.” 

“I’d like to see him fucking try!” It was Stan’s turn to growl. Ford’s growling sounded much like how a lion sounded but Stan’s was deeper and there was a grinding element to it. 

“Stan you wouldn’t have seen it coming because...God I’m a fool you would have seen right through his lies Stan.” 

Ford was fighting it but tears were welling in his eyes. Shermie had no real idea where his little brother had been for 30 years, not yet anyway, but there was something so familiar in the twitching he saw in Ford. When he thought about it there was something familiar in the paranoia he had seen in Stan with his 20 bats hidden around the house. These were things that he had seen in himself when he first came home from the war. This monster curse was the tip of a horrid ice berg that had been his brother’s lives. 

“You wouldn’t have seen it coming because he would have u-used me to do it. I couldn’t sleep because he would possess me in my sleep.” Ford finally broke and pushed away from the table but didn’t make it far before doubling over, struggling to breath. 

Stan flew from his seat to catch Ford who was shaking. This had been bubbling to the surface for a while if it was causing his brother’s whole body to shake. Between sobs he continued to speak, not listening to Stan and Shermie about taking it easy. 

“He said,” Ford gasped “that the portal could be built faster if I let him use my body and I did. I made a deal! For a while everything was okay but after Fiddleford fell in I started to finally see thorough his lies! I refused to help him anymore but he didn’t like that. S-so he took it out on me and I couldn’t sleep and everyone around me had these yellow eyes!” 

“He hurt you? Is that where all that blood I was finding around the house came from?” 

Stan had managed to get Ford to lean against some sort of consul in the lab. The thing groaned with age as the weight was added it. Ford managed a small nod. 

“I’m going to kill him,” Stan snarled. Ford only let out a cold laugh. 

“Can’t kill something made of pure energy. Stan, I should have listened to you but I was too damn proud. Proud of the fact that I abandoned my family, hurt my closet friends, and almost let a demon into our world. I didn’t know you were on the street dying, you deserve to hate me. L-Look at what I did to you.” Ford’s six fingers rubbed at the odd mark on Stan’s wing. It looked an awful lot like the tattoo he claimed he totally didn’t have. It was glowing bright orange like Stan’s eyes. 

“You tattooed him?” He asked thoroughly confused and another sobbing gasp from Ford reminded Shermie to keep his mouth shut. 

“No. I _ burned _ him in our fight.” 

_ Oh God.... _

“Ford I’m so sorry. I pushed you into that portal and sent you straight to that bastard, didn’t I?” 

_ Oh God no.... _

It was Stan’s turn to break and lean on the consul for support. He looked like he was about to rip it from the wall. Shermie stood and walked over to his brothers, putting a hand on each other their shoulders. An ill feeling in his stomach rose as they both twitched at the contact. All that pain his little brothers had been through and he had been clueless. Shermie wanted to strangle this demon and those gangsters but all he could do was try and wrap his brothers into a hug, which he did. They stayed like that for a while until Stan found his voice again. 

“Ford, what happened in high school was an accident but I thought I fixed it. Apparently, I was too stupid to do it right. I’m sorry about that and I’m sorry I made your life hell and threw you to the guy who was abusing you and I know your angry about me starting the portal and...and I’m sorry for that too, I guess. I just want to make up for all of my screw ups.” 

“S-Stan please don’t. If I hadn’t let Pa throw you out you would have been here to stop my arrogance. You were right I should have just burned the books and tore down that portal. I’m sorry you suffered.” 

“That was my own bad decisions...” 

“Stan please just...just listen... I don’t hate you,” Ford paused and pulled something out of his old coat. It was a faded picture of two sun burnt boys on the beach. 

“I heard what you said on the way upstairs tonight, about how it would be better if you weren’t here. You’re wrong. I can’t imagine this dimension without you. That was something that kept me going. The idea that you had hidden my book and were off living the life. I kept lying to myself. I might still be mad at you, you risked so much for me but I missed you.” 

“I missed you too, Poindexter.” 

“That took you two way too long,” Shermie said eliciting sniffling laughs from the twins. He wanted to grab Stan and hold him tighter. Prove to him somehow that the world was better with him in it if what Ford was saying was true. 

He was going to get through to him somehow. 

“Alright enough mushy shit how do we deal with this demon?” Stan’s said straighten up and rubbing his eyes with his arm. 

“Dipper and I have Bill proofed the house and I am no longer able to be possessed. I have a metal plate in my head.” 

“How the hell...” 

“Later Shermie please.” 

Ford made his way back over to the table with a book and something that looked like a pink egg. The footsteps were shaky but he held his back up straight. The book was placed on the table and opened it to a page. A triangular creature stared up from it. 

“This is Bill. If you see anything that looks like him in your dreams ignore it and don’t make any deals. If you see anyone with silted yellow eyes out and about Bill has possessed them.” 

Stan turned the book to face him. “Wait he actually looks like this? This isn’t just some sort of symbol or something?” 

“Yes. That’s what he looks like except he’s also the most unholy shade of yellow you’ve ever seen,” Ford said with venom. 

“He looks like if Mr. Peanut fucked a geometry textbook.” 

Ford broke again but this time into laughter. It was a deep laugh and had him bent over double for a moment. 

“Yes, I suppose he does. If I ever have the misfortune to see him again, I’ll pass that along.” 

Shermie picked up the egg, “And this?” 

“That is a sealed rift that Bill could use to enter our world. It was created by the portal but with Dipper’s help I’ve found a way to contain it. I can now focus on our monster problem while coming up with some sort of rift closer. For now, as long as we’re vigilant, we don’t have to worry about him.” 

Stan seemed to let out a breath of relief. Shermie gently put the rift back down and took a wide step away from it. He had come down here for answers and he’s gotten them alright. The answers weren’t supposed to be abuse, mental torture, attempted murder, and the end of the world though. He had more questions but maybe the answers would come in time. He wouldn’t push his little brothers anymore. Besides he had done his job, they were talking to each other now and not yelling. Stan was coming up with more creative ways to insult this Bill and Ford was smiling at them. There was a long way to go but this was progress. 

“Sherm...” Stan’s voiced shook him out of his thoughts, “I’m sorry I lied. I just had to get him back.” 

“I’m still not worth the sake of the world Stan,” Ford sighed. 

“One, fuck the world what has it done for us? Two, you needed to meet Mabel and Dipper. Shermie those grand kids of yours are...” 

“Amazing,” Ford finished. 

“I know they are. It sucks that I’m going to have to share them with you two more. Guess that means I’ll have to start coming up here with them.” Shermie tried and failed to sound disappointed. Stan and Ford looked doubtful. 

“Those kids love you, you knuckleheads. Just like I do. If their parents don’t let them back up here, they might just revolt. Hell, Mabel even has some sort of family day planned tomorrow. We should try and get some sleep for her.” 

Shermie wasn’t sleeping after all of this but he could at least pretend. Ford put the rift away and the three brothers walked out of the lab. Maybe it was tiredness or maybe his brain was frayed but Shermie swore for a moment he heard a cold, high pitched laughter echo off the walls as they entered the elevator. He internally told it to go fuck itself. 

The house was warm compared to the lab and the only noise came from the crickets outside. The three of them took a moment to take in the warmth of the summer night and slowly started to make their way to bed. Before he made it too far up the stairs Shermie turned back to his brothers. 

“Thank you for telling me the truth.” 

“Do you believe any of it?” Stan asked dryly. 

“You’re a walking lawn ornament and Ford is an overgrown owl/cat hybrid I sure as hell can buy demons and portals and near-death experiences.” 

“Would you believe that’s still not everything?” Stan asked. 

“Yeah, but it’s enough for right now. We can talk more if you want to or never bring it up again. Let's avoid the drinking next time though or we might pickle ourselves. Goodnight.” 

“Goodnight Shermie.” They echoed back together. 

The old man didn’t even bother undressing and hit Stan’s bed hard. Despite the hurt in his heart and the buzzing of information overload in his head he found himself still drifting to sleep. Not before he made a decision though. 

_ I got to _ _ stay _ _ here don’t I? Make sure they don’t tear themselves apart. _

He thought of his wife Anne and her insistence he went to therapy. How she was there through the whole process. He spoke aloud to the ceiling hoping she could hear him. 

“I’m not a shrink but at least I’ve been there before. Okay I haven't been anywhere close to where they’ve been but I’ve made it through my own hell before. I haven’t been there for them, I gotta at least try now.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vrphwlphv olih jlyhv brx d sdlqixo rughdo. Oryh fdq khos brx ohduq dqg khdo.


	9. Family Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough night the Pines family finally get a chance for a day out together for the first time in almost 40 years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's that fluff I promised and it is mostly fluff....mostly. I hope you all reading this are doing well in this stressful time and I hope this story brings you a little comfort. I have no idea if I have a job next week but the writing helps with that stress!
> 
> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

As expected, Ford didn’t sleep very well but that was par for the course at this point. The day tumbled in his mind and his body ached from the two panic attacks. Two panic attacks! What was wrong with him? He couldn’t believe he told Shermie the truth. Or Stan for that matter.

_ It was an accident. _

_ “Jimmy didn’t like that I was a pushover.” _

_ It was an accident. _

_ “I  _ _ got caught, was tossed in a trunk in the dessert....” _

_ It was an accident. _

Of course the science fair was an accident Stan had only ever been supportive. Protective. A friend. His only friend for 17 years. Why had he ever thought Stan had done it maliciously? His misjudgment of his twin had led to said twin to suffer. Someone could perhaps argue that Ford had suffered as well but that someone wasn’t going to be Ford. He flew too high to the sun all on his own. 

After tossing and turning the old scientist finally settled into shallow sleep. A max totally of three hours had probably been achieved but it was better than nothing. He crawled off of the couch and contemplated maybe getting a real bed for the room while making his way down for some much-needed coffee. He got distracted by Stan’s snoring again but instead of fear it just brought up a slight amusement. Ford looked into the so-called museum to see where Stan had ended up this morning to find Shermie staring at the rafters with confusion, a warm cup of coffee in his hand.

“Morning. How long has this been a thing?”

“A few days. I believe he truly wants to sleep on the roof but that risks him getting caught in the sun.” 

“What he’s allergic to sunshine?”  Shermie laughed.

“ No, he just freezes and can’t move until sunset.”

“Oh.”

“Sherman, while I have you, I would like to apologize for falling apart like that. I realize that  news of such magnitude should be handled...”

“Ford,”  Shermie interrupted, “don’t you dare  apologize for last night.” 

His elder brother locked eyes with him and the soft expression made Ford confused. 

“It’s okay to feel feelings. You’re not a robot.”

Ford wanted to make a joke about the metal in his head and the screws in a few places that had needed drastic repairs, but that would bring up a whole host of topics he didn’t want to mention after last night. It was exhausting if he was being honest. Part of the old sphinx suddenly wanted to find a nice spot in the sun to nap in and not wake up until nightfall.

“Can’t an old man get any sleep without you two yakking away below him?” Stan grumbled and stretched, letting out a  stony yawn. Ford and  Shermie gave him space as he lowered himself onto the ground. 

“Morning sunshine!”  Shermie said  purposely too chipper.

“I’ll morning you.” Stan grumbled out. 

They walked into the kitchen to find Mabel and Dipper already up and working on something. Dipper had breakfast going with more flower on his head than in the pancakes and Mable had an assembly line for  sandwiches going. 

“What are you two up to?” Stan asked.

“THE BEST FAMILY DAY EVER THAT’S WHAT!” Ford was sure Mabel was aware it was six in the morning but just didn’t care about her volume. 

“Mabel and I came up with a family itinerary for the day.” Dipper pulled a small notebook from his vest. “It starts with us making breakfast, then we head down to the lake for a picnic and swimming, and ends with dinner at  Greasy’s . I wanted to put  specific times but Mabel thought we’d feel it out.”

Stan looked like he wanted to argue but just sighed and headed to his room muttering something about the sun. Shermie walked next to Dipper to help with the food and that left Ford standing awkwardly in the middle of the kitchen. 

“ Grunkle Ford, you are coming, aren’t you?” Mabel asked.

He didn’t know if he’d ever be able to say no to that face. “ Yes, dear I suppose I am. Would you like a hand?”

“ No, I got it but I want to show you something!” Mabel zoomed off and Ford followed. In the den on the recliner was a small bag, a shirt and a pair of pants. 

“You can change into these. I hope the pants are the right size  Grunkle Stan helped me get them last week. The shirt is his so it may be a little big but the wing and tail holes are already there.”

“I’m not sure why I need to change my clothes.”  Yes, his attire was very warm in the summer’s heat and yes the fur didn’t help but he could handle it. The layers made him feel safe and there was no way he was going anywhere without his coat or gun.

“Because it’s going to be super-hot today and a fun family day out doesn’t include a trip to the hospital for heat stroke. If you’re worried about all your nerd stuff you need to carry around that’s why we got you this bag.”

The bag in question was a messenger style bag made of a durable canvas. The tag bragged of its durability and waterproofing. The inside had a wide pocket and then a few small pockets to organize other things. On the back of  it Mable had  stitched a golden six figured hand. 

“Dipper picked out the bag and I did the  stitching !”

“This...is too much Mabel. Why did you kids feel the need? N-not that I’m not grateful!” He was grateful but  absolutely confused as to why he deserved any of this. 

“Because we love you? Because you don’t need a reason to give the people you love nice things?”

Ford bent down and not caring for the fact that Mabel was wet scooped her into a large hug. 

“Thank you,” he  whispered . 

“You’re welcome  Grunkle Ford. Now get changed! Mom and Dad will be up soon and we need to show  Grunkle Stan what we made for him!” 

He gently placed his niece back into her tank and watched her zoom off back to the kitchen. There was still hesitation but a new determination drove him to his room to change. He shouldn’t let all of their hard work go to waste. Taking off his layers had become less uncomfortable the more showers he had taken, a luxury he had missed desperately in the rougher travels of his life. The first night home it took him a full 30 minutes to brace himself to do it. Since the change he found himself more comfortable with the idea. There was a healthy layer of fur to cover the large number of scars that decorated his skin. A part of him considered that this maybe one of the few times he might not need to hide his scars and he should indeed enjoy it. 

The fit of the pants was accurate to his own surprise. While he could have made do with Stanley’s, his twin was much wider than him and a liberal use of a belt would have been needed. The shirt didn’t drown him but he was grateful for the large size. It was easier to hid his pistol under it. He even attempted to forgo the shoes entirely but that felt a little too animalistic and opted to borrow loafers from Stan. The last thing was to transfer all the items from the coat to the bag and it all fit. He felt light, too light, but it was for one day he could handle it. One day for his family. 

Arriving back to the kitchen the newly dressed sphinx helped himself to the large amount of messy food the kids and  Shermie had made. Not before clapping Dipper on the shoulder though and thanking him for his part in his new gift. The boy beamed. Their parents joined in soon after. Sam had swim shorts and a shirt on while Stephanie wore a bright pink sundress that went well with her daughters new coloring. The last person the join was Stan. On his head was a large, colorful umbrella attached to some sort of apparatus on his head. Stitched into it was the fish like symbol that resided on Pa’s old fez Stan had taken to wearing. 

“How do you like the umbrella hat  Grunkle Stan?” Mabel was obviously proud of their work.

“Well it’ll kept my hands and tail  free, I guess. I don’t know if I can wear it all the time but it’ll do.” 

“Is the head attachment too heavy? I  tried to leave enough room for your horns.” Dipper asked.

“Not much heavier than wearing my fez kid.” Dipper once again beamed. 

“I’m  surprised anything fits that bighead of his.”  Shermie snarked playfully into his coffee cup. Stephanie giggled.

“You got a big head too dad. We all do.” Sam snarked right back.

“Yeah and mine is solid as stone while yours is full of hot air Sherm.” 

“Hardy har  har .”

Ford was smiling a wide toothy grin at his brother’s antics. 

The town had sectioned away a part of the lake for swimming where boats weren’t allowed to be. Since Mabel’s change the Pines had been spending a good amount of time here as the local pool water burned Mabel’s gills.  Apparently, the lifeguard at the pool made Dipper a little too stressed out as well. As the family made their way to the beach a familiar clay handyman was waiting for them, almost baked dry in the heat of the sun.

“ Oh, hey  doods !” Soos stood and the baked layer of clay cracked revealing the constant ooze underneath.

“Heh  heh sorry about that.” 

“Sam, Steph this is my handyman Soos. He’s a clay guy thing at the moment,” Stan said.

“Yeah I’d shake your hands but I’m a little goopy.” 

Sam shook it anyway with a smile. “My kids have told me a lot of things about you Soos. I  appreciate you helping to look after them this summer.”

“Oh no problem. They’re cool little  doods .” 

The family found a nice little spot near the shade of the trees and settled. Ford still feeling a bit exposed sat with his back against a tree. There his eyes could  survey the whole beach area while keeping his ears trained on the woods.

_ You’re overacting. Nothing is going to attack you. _

_ Bill could make his move at any moment and now he has more pawns to play with.  _

That was the gist of his current internal argument. There was the desire to actively spend time with his family or maybe nap in the sun at last but he couldn’t bring himself to it. It was amusing to watch Mabel in the water though. She was showing off for her parents and grandfather by doing an array of tricks in the water. Meanwhile Dipper was lying next to Soos in the sun talking about cartoon robots or something like that. Stan arrived with the last cooler and dropped it onto the sand. Grabbing a drink while balancing the oversized umbrella on his head he made his way to the shade and finally slid down to a seat a tree over.

“Stan if you want to go out there and spend time with them it’s okay. I don’t need babysitting.” Ford looked at Stan’s raised eyebrow and panicked for a moment. Had that come out too annoyed? Had Stan wanted to just be with his twin for a moment? What if Ford had just stepped over all the  progress they just made last night? 

“I know you’re a grown man and don’t need a babysitter I’m not risking getting in the sun is all. Drink?”

Stan had brought Ford a Pitt Cola as well which he accepted.  Of course he didn’t want to just sit with Ford he was just being practical. That was all. The two of them sat in silence for a bit watching the kids play. Some of Mabel’s friends had shown up and the kids were now racing each other to one side of the open swim area and back. Dipper kept score since he wasn’t as aquatic as the others. Ford found himself pondering and pulled out the journal. Dipper had made short accounts of the whole town and their transformations that Ford hadn’t had a chance to really go through. The problem was he didn’t know the children’s names.

“So, the one girl is obviously a cecaelia but I’m having a hard time placing what the one with the glasses is? What are their names again?”

“Brenda is the octo-lady. According to Dipper Candy is a kappa, whatever that is.”

“Oh of course! Fascinating.” 

This started a conversation about the different townsfolk as they showed up to swim. It was a surprisingly good conversation. The subject filled most of the morning. Stan would sprinkle in stories about the weird habits of the people around town as they discussed them. It was pleasant, informative, but not too deep or emotionally taxing. There was a sudden pang of nostalgia for the days when they would swing on the beach and talk about anything and everything. 

Lunch time arrived with the return of the swimmers to land. The sandwiches were very good and most of them didn’t even have sprinkles. Soos and Mable’s friends had joined in and brought their own contributions to  lunch. The family sat in a wide circle to talk and eat. Mabel and Dipper recounted the story of her experience with the gnomes of the forest. Ford couldn’t tell if their parents were prouder of their kids fighting off gnomes or mortified of the idea of Mabel as a Gnome queen. Then, at Soos and Mabel’s insistence,  Shermie told them storied of Ford and Stan’s early days. 

“Then one day they came home ranting about the Jersey Devil or something...maybe I should have believed you huh?”

“Oh, let me tell you about that one. See Ford and I were....” Stan smiled wide as he told the story. Ford had to admit he had turned telling wild tales into an art form. To his surprise Stan would pause and let Ford fill in some details. While they talked the constant stream of worries in his head died back a bit. At least until he heard slithering and hissing. Ford’s hair stood on end as something that could only be described as a gorgon wearing a swimsuit and thick sunglasses came slithering closer to the family. The bottom half of her body was a deep purple in color and the snakes that made her hair were various shades of a sandy golden color with purple highlights in their scales. Stan, seeing the stress in his twin, leaned over and whispered in Ford’s ear.

“That’s the Northwest kid. She’s been a brat but she’s also harmless enough and kind of friends with the kids. It’s okay.”

With the initial panic receding Ford could indeed see that this creature was about the age of the kids and a sudden shame welled up in him. Getting worked up over a child was  ridiculous . The girl in question stopped a bit short of the group. 

“My personal pool is closed and I’m not going to that public pool it’s gross.  So, I guess I’m here to get some sun.”

“Pacifica you made it!” Mabel flopped over to the girl and Ford dug his claws into the sand as she embraced the gorgon, the snakes tickling his niece’s face with their tongues. 

Pacifica wiggled out of the embrace softly. “I was just coming by to introduce myself. While your family’s in town they might as well meet the most interesting person in it!”

Sam and Stephanie shared a knowing smile. They shook the girl's hand and invited her to sit with them for lunch. She hesitated for a moment then settled in the warm sand, the snakes on her head relaxing as well. During the meal the Pacifica would give them little nibbles of her food. Ford turned to Dipper’s notes on the girl.

** _ Pacifica Northwest. Gorgon. Her eyes can turn people to stone but these effects can be blocked by a thick pair of sunglasses. <strike>Absolute snob of a snake.</strike> Turns out she’s not that bad really. She saved me and a bunch of other people from being turned to wood. <strike>She makes being a snake lady work for her.</strike> _ **

Ford chuckled. He looked at his grand-nephew and Pacifica chatting. Dipper said something amusing which caused the girl to laugh and then Dipper blushed a bit in response. Ford had never been one for romance but that didn’t mean he c ouldn’t see it others. Perhaps he could learn to relax around this girl for the boy’s sake. 

His eyes landed on her  parents' entry.

** _ Preston and Priscilla Northwest. The Greeks referred to the mix of a  _ ** ** _ human _ ** ** _ and donkey as a Onocentaurs. Glad I’m not one.  _ **

After lunch there was more swimming. Pacifica sat out on a rock to enjoy the sun and Ford couldn’t deny that seemed appealing. Taking a deep breath, the sphinx left his bag at his spot and wondered out slowly to the pier, the sun indeed felt nice.  Stretching his wings out wide let the wind ruffle his feathers. He wasn’t sure the last time he felt this relaxed. Dimension 52 perhaps? He wondered if  Jheselbraum could see him now. He had a feeling she would find his current form amusing. 

_ If the person who ends Bill is someone with my face does it count if my face is currently furry? _ Ford found himself wondering. Behind him he could hear Stan and  Shermie laughing about something. He turned to see them talking conspiratorially on the shore. They waved and he waved back.

_ That can’t be good,  _ Ford thought lightly.

A few moments later Stan joined him on the pier. He had walked up with confidence but standing next to his twin that confidence faded. Stan placed his hands together and stood for a moment looking at Ford.

“Can I help you Stan?”

“So, I was just going to do this like when we were kids but I notice you get a little keyed up when people touch you by surprise so I’m letting you know I’m going to push you into the lake.”

“What!?” Ford didn’t have the time to react as Stan shoved him. The lake water was cool and dark. He surfaced after a moment and took off his glasses to wipe the water from his eyes. The family had gone quiet for a split second and he could see the worried look on Stan’s face as he placed his glasses back on. Ford felt anger for a quick moment but then he thought of their childhood. They spent countless days pushing each other into the water. The anger washed away with the waves in the lake. Ford felt nervous still, the water was murky but his blaster was waterproof, no damage done there. Besides he was currently surrounded by people who cared for him. He couldn’t quite grasp why they did but they did. Ford smiled a toothy grin and Stan relaxed. Shermie chucked and joined him on the pier. 

“Alright I owe you 20 bucks Stan.”

“Honestly, I would have done it for 10,” Stan said smugly.

Ford couldn’t push Stan into the water as revenge as his twin would probably sink and risk drowning if caught in the sunlight. So, the only form of revenge he could muster was to splash his brothers with his wings. A few flaps and they were soaked and laughing. Mabel swam up next to him.

“I took a look in the water since I can see. Nothing scary around here and I’ll keep an eye out while you’re in here. Come swim with us Grunkle Ford!” 

Ford scooped his grand-niece into a large, wet hug for the second time today and she hugged back with full force. Perhaps he could get used to this. With a nod of approval from her he tossed her back out into the water. Ford then proceeded to chase the other children and Sam and Stephanie around splashing them with his wings. The rest of the afternoon was spent this way. As the sun began to dip into the sky Candy and Grenda said their goodbyes. Before she left Pacifica  slithered up to Dipper and Mabel.

“So, hanging out today wasn’t like terrible. Your parents are nice, really nice and that other uncle of yours is...nice too. I guess the rumors about another Stan walking around town were true.”

Ford made a mental note to reintroduce himself to people in town if he could will up the ability to.

“Thanks for coming! And you’re totally invited to our birthday by the way, you’ll get the invitation later!” Mabel hugged the girl one more time.

“I mean yeah I’ll come. Not a party without me at it. Later Mabel, later Dipper.”

“You’ll come? I mean yeah cool. See you then.” Dipper’s voice broke slightly as he said goodbye. 

The family piled into their various cars and made their way to the last stop of the day which was  Greasy’s diner. The warm lights seemed inviting in the setting sun unlike the last time Ford was here. He shook the memory of the yellow eyes watching him from his mind. The cyclops waitress greeted them at the door. 

“Oh well  looky hear we got a whole family of Pines. You’re going to need our biggest seats! Soos let me get you a towel.”

The family squeezed into the seats with Ford and Stan on the edges. Wings and tails did not for a comfortable arrangement make but they made due. The food was greasy but a delight after a day of swimming. The old man felt content for the first time in a long time, he even started to purr again despite of himself. He tried to cover it with a cough because he knew his brothers would never let him hear the end of it. So yes, parts of the family were still cursed but for once no  immediate danger loomed. 

“Well, well, well what have we here?”

A high pitch folksy voice rang out in the diner and Stan’s head snapped up from his plate. Ford followed his gaze to strange sight. A portly man with pale skin was smiling a fangy grin at the family. At his knees was a boy whose height was made mostly by the plume of white hair on his head. He too was a pale figure and had tiny fangs poking out of his mouth. The blue suit the boy wore was also ridiculous and was about 30 years out of fashion and Ford was no expert on fashion. 

“Gideon,” Stan growled.

“Look who came crawling out of his hovel,” The portly man said with a cackle.

“Oh, you’re one to talk  Gleefull !” Stan stood and blocked the rest of the family from these two with his body. Ford noticed the brand on his back was glowing bright. The name Gideon Gleeful registered in the scientist’s mind as well as a host of stories about earlier in the summer. The old sphinx had to control himself as a growl grew inside his throat. He stood to stand beside his twin.

“Oh Lord don’t tell me there are two of you Pines.  More dumb to go around I guess.” The boy said rolling his eyes. 

“My  Grunkle Stan is not  dumb. Take that back or I’m coming after you with the garlic salt!” Mabel screeched trying her best to wiggle free from her father’s protective grasp. 

“Gideon don’t you recognize who he is? That’s the author of the journals,” Dipper said proudly. 

This threw the boy and his eyes flickered to Ford’s hands for a moment as he balled them into fists.

“Well then.  _ Interesting _ . Come on, we’ll leave the rabble to eat. It’s nice to see you again my sweet Mabel.” Gideon said trying to peer over  Stan’s wing.

“Do not call my daughter that,” Sam hissed out and Ford was sure if he wasn’t in the middle of the table he would be up and after this little vampire.

“To later then.” Gideon let out a laugh and walked out of the diner with his father trailing behind. 

“Hey Susan you got any garlic on  ya or a sharp wooden stick?” Stan growled.

“No but I got a chocolate pie on the house for you all,” the waitress replied and set the pie on the table. The rest of the family dug in but Ford was no longer in the mood. As they left the diner Soos said his goodnight.

“Uh I don’t know how he got out of jail  but I think I can get you  doods some holy water if I ask nicely at Mass.”

“Sure Soos, it might come in handy,” Stan said.

Soos saluted, “I’m on it. Goodnight doods!” As Soos pulled out of the parking lot Stan took Ford aside.

“Honestly if Soos can’t get us enough I’m down for sneaking some  outta some place.”

_ “Stan.” _

“What? We got to keep that creep away from the kids?”

“And you.”

“Meh I’ll be fine. Can’t bite a guy made of stone.” 

“I’ll have the shack vampire proof within a day,” Ford said and started to list what he needed in his head. 

The Pines pulled into home as the moon began to drift about the trees. The kids were sent up to sleep as the adults settled in the den to talk. 

“Well this was a nice day minus the little creep,” Stephanie sighed.

“I’m sure the three of us can handle him Steph,” Shermie said determined.

“Three?” Sam shot his dad a confused look.

“Yeah kid. I’m going to stay here awhile.”

“Maybe you should ask the guy  whose house you’re staying at first...which would be Ford....” Stan awkwardly placed his hand behind his head. The harsh conversation Ford had with Stan his first night home came to mind and the sphinx winced. 

_ Add that to the list of things I need to apologize for. _

_ “ _ Look I’m staying if you want me to or not. Someone’s got to keep you two in line.”

Ford wasn’t going to argue. He turned to the kids’ parents and knelt beside them. 

“Dipper and Mabel have been such...have been great...they’re good kids,” Ford finally managed to get out. He cursed his inability to express himself better. Stephanie gave him a soft, encouraging smile.

“I promise you I will use all that I have to keep them safe and fix this as soon as possible.”

“We know. We can see what a great support system they have here.” Sam looked at his wife and she nodded.

“I’m glad you encouraged us to take a long weekend from work. Before we head home tomorrow, we’ll sign them up for school. If there still hasn’t been a cure by winter break...well I guess we’ll have to start looking for houses or something? Anyway, what I’m getting at is Steph and I believe that you’ll take good care of them while they’re here, just please be more upfront with any more  weirdness .”

“Yeah sorry. I should have told you sooner,” Stan said. 

“It’s okay Stan we understand.” Steph stood to give Stan a large hug. 

The rest of the evening was spent talking of school plans and family stories. Stan bid them goodnight first having to reopen the shack in the morning. Slowly they all went back to their rooms leaving Ford to himself. He snuck down to the lab and observed the cure he had been working on. In theory it should be ready. Bracing himself he drank it. An hour passed. Then two. The scientist was still covered in fur and feathers. Sighing he went back to the drawing board for cures. The old texts he had found translated to something about  the improving of the inner self but that was vague and unhelpful. Who knows how long something like that could take?

Ford paced while he thought. He couldn’t sleep now with his family counting on him. They trusted him and believed in him. The old man thought he didn’t deserve either of those things but he was going to try his  damnest to earn it. The fact that he was here to be loved by a family was a  miracle in it of itself. All those years he had no idea what he was missing. There had been no family or future for him but now maybe it was possible. Keeping them away from his work was still vital, he was still alone with that but maybe, just maybe he didn’t have to always be alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Khdolqj lv d vorz surfhvv dqg kdv rqob mxvw ehjxq. Krz pdqb pruh gdbv zloo wkh Slqhv kdyh lq wkh vxq?


	10. Summer Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life marches on for the Pines family and every night is a new adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

Sam, Steph, and Shermie spent their Monday morning watching Stan go through his tour. The old showman didn’t want to brag but he thought it was one of the best he had ever done. Although Ford scurrying around to place garlic and other vampire wards around the house was a little distracting. After the tour the kids went with their parents to the local middle school to get that mess sorted out. Once that was sorted their parents were back off to Piedmont with the best smiles they could muster. Stan knew something about forced smiles and how much they really hurt. The kids did their best to sooth their parents worries but there was no way Sam and Steph left without a few more grey hairs than they arrived with. 

Life, to Stan’s upmost surprise, returned to normal very quickly. Well there is no normal in Gravity Falls but this was as close to it as the Pines family could get. The family would have breakfast together then Stan would go off to do his show, sometimes with his new umbrella hat. Ford spent most of his day locked up in the lab or looking around town for solutions to the problem. It took some gentle nudging from his brothers and puppy dog eyed looks from Mabel to get him to eat and sleep like a relatively normal person the first few days. Dipper seemed to be taking this the hardest though. 

Stan had to remind himself that Ford never actually meant to be cold to someone. That giant brain just couldn’t catch on that he would shut people out or say something coarsely. There was a difference when Ford actually hated you and was just being the world’s dumbest genius. It was always with a kind smile and a pat on the head but Stan could see the disappointment in his nephew's eyes when Ford would turn him down. After a few days of this Stan caught his twin on the way down to his lab. 

“Hey Poindexter ya got a minute?” 

Ford blinked as he processed the words slowly. It was obvious the guy was skipping out on sleep despite “going to bed” at the same time as the family. Stan saw Wendy slip out of the door of the gift shop to give them space. 

“Yes, but I’m very busy.” 

“I’ve noticed.” Stan didn’t let the nerves in his stomach get to him. They were better now right? Sure, they hadn’t had a conversation in private since the night in the lab but they didn’t really need their big brother to play referee. Right? 

“Look I know how you get when you focus, I’m not asking you to change who you are but I brought you back in part to be with the family. I don’t know if you’ve notice but Dipper is really struggling with how your pushing him away.” 

Ford looked absolutely confused, “I’m not pushing him away I’m keeping him at a safe distance. I don’t want to cause any more trouble for the twins and it’s safer this way.” 

It was just like Ford to wrap his head around one concept and completely miss another. Not to say Stan hadn’t been pushing people away for years for their own good, so who was he to judge? 

“Ford. It either one way or another with you. You don’t sleep or you sleep for 16 hours. You’re a genius or an idiot.” 

“Hey!” 

“What I’m saying it there’s a balance ya know? Don’t drag the kid off to his doom but let him be your nerdy little lab assistant and have dinner with us and stuff. The kids are hopefully not here forever Ford. Spend some time with them.” 

Stan didn’t say he also wanted to spend time with his twin. That would be asking too much. They weren’t at each other’s throats but Stan knew there would be a point where he’d fuck up again and Ford would push him away. If they didn’t grow close again, he could save himself some pain. But they kids wanted Ford in their lives and he could at least trust his twin to not be a complete jerk to them. The sphinx contemplated for a moment and his tail twitched upward in delight like a lightbulb to his idea. 

“I suppose you’re right I will try to find balance. Perhaps I should make it up to the children. I know you do the cooking but I learned a few things while traveling, would you be alright with me cooking tonight?” 

“We won't be eating something too crazy right?” 

“Is paprika too crazy?” Stan could almost laugh at how sincerely his brother asked the question. 

“No, it’s not. They have paprika in sci-fi land?” 

“Something close to it. Things tasting like chicken is also a multiverse constant I ran into.” 

Ford cleared his throat, “Dipper, would you like to help me with something?” 

From upstairs there was a slight crash and the sound of hurried hooves. A moment later Dipper can sliding into the gift shop. 

“YES! I mean,” the boy took a deep breath, “I could be free for a little bit. If you want.” 

Stan rolled his eyes as the two nerds started to talk and head down to the lab. Mabel and Shermie turned the corner a moment later. 

“Looks like we lost Dipper to science. Come on Mabel we’ll go to the mall.” Mabel looked a little dejected but smiled anyway. The two of them were almost out the door when the vending machine opened again. 

“Mabel and Sherman, would you care to join us?” 

_ Maybe there’s hope for Ford after all. _

“You bet!” She parked her tank and flopped onto Dipper’s back. Shermie chuckled. 

“I’m good for now. I wasn’t planning on staying this long so I need to get some stuff. Don’t raise Frankenstein while I’m gone.” 

“Actually, Sherman the monster in Frankenstein was never called Frankenstein...” 

“You know what I meant!” 

Stan slipped outside while his brothers argued literature. Wendy didn’t even try to hid that she had been listening. 

“So, sounds like you two got over your old man issues. Guess I should stop calling him Stan 2.” 

“It wouldn’t hurt for you to do it every once and awhile.” 

Dinner that night wasn’t too bad. Chicken with some sort of fancy salad with kale or something like that. They family stayed up and chit chatted for a while. Dipper managed to convince his uncle that they should pick up that nerd game again tomorrow. Ford promised he would carve out some time. After a while the kids went to bed but the brothers sat and talked. Ford discussed a few of his notes he had on their condition and Shermie started to catch Ford up on 30 years of politics. Stan got a chuckle out of Ford’s outbursts. Most of them frustrations of how various leaders wouldn’t listen to science. 

It was funny, Stan could finally sleep again but he was wide awake. No more late nights in the lab getting his brother back but old habits die hard he guessed. After an hour the gargoyle dug out his old poker set and convince his brothers to play. 

“I’m not putting any money down Stan beating you is damn near impossible.” 

Ford looked suddenly frustrated, “I don’t have any money, do I Stan?” 

“What the hell ya take me for a thief? Okay that’s accurate but I don’t steal from family!” 

Ford raised a skeptical eyebrow. “You took my name and my house.” 

“I took your name and paid the mortgage on this place off.” Stan shot back. 

“So, if I go to the bank tomorrow the money I had in my saving will still be there?” 

“YES!” 

“Oh...I just assumed since you were struggling....” 

“You know what assuming does Ford,” Shermie said. 

“I did have to use your money to get this place off the ground. It was a miracle when I found your banking stuff honestly this place was a mess. I just paid you back.” 

“You did?” 

“Hell, you have more in there now than you started with. I mean getting it is a bit of a mess but we’ll figure out that legal stuff after we can physically walk outside of Gravity Falls safely.” 

“I-I’m sorry Stan.” 

“Forget it Si-Ford,” Ford flinched which made Stan’s anger dissipate. Shermie caught it too. 

“Why doesn’t Stan call you that old nickname anymore?” 

“Bill called me that,” Ford said while casting his gaze onto the ground. Stan added that to the list of reasons to punch that asshole in the face. He didn’t want this to turn into that other night so he shuffled the cards and laid them out. 

“Alright enough of that. Time to play.” 

Shermie was of course right. Stan smoked them. As Stan raked in the chips, he got an idea. 

“Alright Sherm pay up.” 

“Stan, I said I wasn’t going to put money against you!” 

“Oh, I don’t mean money. I want a story.” 

“What?” 

“Tell us a story. Good, bad, something. You’re here to get to know us again you got to tell some stories too.” 

Shermie contemplated then nodded in understanding, “Did I tell you the time Mabel got a starfish stuck on her face as a kid?” 

That was the rest of the night. Shermie would lose a hand, maybe on purpose a few times, and told stories as payment. By the end of the night he called up Sam and asked him for a way to get some of the old home movies sent up to Gravity Falls. 

The next day was better. Ford left early to go find something but true to his word came back in time to play that nerd game with Dipper. They were still playing at dinner. Shermie nearly slipped on the graph paper. 

“What the heck? What are you two playing?” 

“Don’t grandpa they’ll suck you into the nerdiness!” Mabel said dramatically. Shermie got a mischievous look in his eye. 

“Oh, come on you love board games. Why don’t Mabel and I join you after dinner?” 

“Oh no way!” 

“Oh yes way young lady!” 

Stan tried to slip out but it was too late. 

“You too Stanley.” 

“Heh you can boss the kids around but not me. Besides,” he grabbed onto Soos who was walking by, “Soos and I need to talk about business stuff.” 

“I was just headed home Mr. Pines...” 

“What no. You’re staying for dinner and then was can talk windows or something.” 

“Uh sure thing Mr. Pines.” 

After dinner Shermie took Mabel out of her tank and plopped her softly onto the floor of the den. There was no escaping for her now. While Ford ranted on about characters and statistics Stan had Soos follow into his office. 

“You know Mr. Pines DD&MD might not be my thing but it does sound like fun.” 

“But there’s math.” 

“Yeah but you also get to solve puzzles and defeat bad guys!” 

“Sure. Now Soos I did call you in here for something. Have you ever noticed how...triangular this place is?” 

“It’s kind of a pointy place.” 

“Right. Look it’ll be a big job but I want to try and round out the shack a little bit you know?” 

“Wanting to get rid of the things that remind Dr. Pines of that Bill dood?” 

Stan gave Soos an surprised look. But why was he surprised? The kid could be perceptive when he wanted to be. Soos was a smart guy, some people might not agree but those people were wrong. 

“Uh yeah.” 

“Well we could get rid of some of the décor to start with, that’s something a large trashcan can fix.” 

“Or a bonfire.” 

“That too. Maybe with smores! Anyway, the windows, those will be tricky. I could start tomorrow I just worry about how you’d feel about it you know?” 

Stan had gotten better dealing with Soos when he was repairing stuff or breaking stuff. Repairing wasn’t so bad, it ached in his bones for a bit but eventually felt better. Broken stuff felt like a cold chill up his spine or a sharp punch to his stomach if it was severe enough. Nothing compared to the dread that would go up his spine whenever real danger was close though. 

“If I know you’re doing it I should be fine,” Stan said at last. 

“Okay if you’re sure.” 

He heard his family laugh from the den. Ford’s laugh was deep and hearty and something Stan didn’t realize he had missed. 

“I’m sure.” 

“Okay. If there isn’t anything else you need Mr. Pines, I think I might try and join in on the fun.” Soos stood and cleaned off the chair he was sitting on the best he could then walked out of Stan’s office. 

“You know, I bet there would still be room for you too,” Soos said before closing the door behind him. 

Stan grumbled and pretended to only half hear him. For a while he tried to do some paperwork but gave up after 30 minutes. 

“Charisma isn’t some sort of super power,” the old man grumbled as he walked past the den. The amount of graph paper had doubled but so had the smiles. Mabel looked like she wasn’t dying of nerdy torture and held onto Waddles tight as she rolled a dice. She caught Stan staring. 

“Grunkle Stan we were so wrong about this game. I’m a bard with my trusty animal companion and I get to sing bad guys to death!” 

“Good for you pumpkin.” 

“You know Stan, I have a premade fighter character here that I think you’d enjoy,” Ford said with a wide grin on his face. Stan hadn’t seen the old nerd this happy in a very long time. 

“So, I’d get to hit things?” 

“Yes.” 

“...Fine.” 

Dipper’s eyes lit up, “Okay Grunkle Ford was a wizard but I took that once more people joined and had to put up my Ranger so you can be the tank with Soos!” Dipper guided Stan to and empty place next to Soos. 

“Yeah they made me some sort of devotion paladin or something. I get to kill things with a mighty SMITE!” 

“What sort of crazy something did they make you Sherm?” 

“I’m a cleric apparently.” 

Dipper was practically vibrating, “With this party that vampire lord doesn’t stand a chance?” 

Stan wondered if that was just the game or if Ford had planned that on purpose. The idea of hitting a vampire upside the head was defiantly appealing right now. 

“So,” Ford lowered his voice and put his body into the narration, “after breaking into the vampire’s castle through the roof you have been making your way down to his tomb. On the way you befriend a paladin and a werewolf looking to protect his pack.” 

“Woah who's the werewolf?” Stan asked already confused. 

“Your cashier normally,” Ford laughed at his own joke, “but really it’s a non-player character option the game gives to accompany the players on their quest. Anyway, while traversing the dark hallways you hear banging and muffled yelling from behind the door. 

“I uh open the door...but I check that it won't kill me first,” Shermie said hesitantly. 

“Roll investigation.” Stan peaked over Shermie's shoulder to see what he was doing. He rolled a 23 on the 38-sided dice and then added a number next to the word investigation. 

“28?” 

“The door is not trapped.” 

“I open it.” 

“Inside is a person bound and gagged. Stan why don’t you describe what your character might look like.” 

“Oh, uh he’s a big guy. Wearing the coolest looking armor, you’ve ever seen and carrying a silver bat.” 

“Grunkle Stan your sheet says silver sword,” Dipper said. 

“Hey he’s my guy and I say he has a bat instead.” 

“A bat if fine. Do the rest of you untie him?” 

“I do I do! Sir knight! What brings you to be tied in the castle?” Mabel said in a posh British sounding voice. 

Shermie leaned over and whispered, “She’s really gotten into the roleplaying aspect.” 

“Uh you see this vampire guy he uh hurt my family and I’m out for vengeance.” 

“Then join us on our quest noble knight and we will slay the monster together,” Soos said in an equally ridiculous voice. 

“Sureeeeeee.” 

The role playing part wasn’t easy for Stan but he loved combat. Midway through the castle they ran into some vampire spawn and once Stan got a hold of what to roll when he was having a blast. Fighters had a few fun tricks up their sleeves and Stan could appreciate that. 

“Stan the last vampire spawn runs past you to escape you can get an opportunity attack if you want.” 

“Heck yeah!” He rolled and landed the hit. 

“How does this spawn die?” 

“I killed it? Sweet! Can I whack it so hard I pop its head off?” 

“Oh I like it!” Mabel said excitedly. 

“You swing your bat so hard that you send the head flying far enough to be a home run!” 

By the time it hit midnight no one wanted to stop. They had finally reached the vampire lord. The party was in rough shape. Dipper and Mabel had gone down twice and Stan’s character had 10 hit points left. It didn’t help that the vampire had hypnotized the werewolf companion into attacking the party. 

“Okay so it’s the werewolf's turn and he finally make his save to snap out of it. He uses his turn to get some vengeance and....hits! The vampire is looking really rough. Stan your turn.” 

To his own surprise his heart was beating hard and he was nervous. He had been nervous the last time he had to roll for the fate of his family but this time there was no danger of anyone really getting hurt. It was nice to have some adventure and danger that wasn’t _ real _ danger for once. If he known the game was this much fun he would have played years ago. 

“23 hits right so,” he rolled again “15 damage.” 

“Still alive. Well still in a state of undeath I mean.” 

“Okay I’ve been saving this but I’m going to use that 3rd attack thingy.” 

“Go ahead.” 

“NATURAL 38 BABY! I didn’t even have to use gum this time!” 

“Nice going Grunkle Stan! Roll your damage dice twice!” Dipper was standing out of nervousness at this point. 

“28 damage.” 

“The vampire dissolves into mist!” 

“Shermie, or whatever your character’s name is, now!” 

Shermie flipped through his spell page and even stuck out his hand dramatically. “I uh cast that sunlight spell we talked about!” 

Ford grinned, “In the light of the cleric’s holy sunlight the vampire truly dissolves and is finally no more.” 

The kids cheered and Stan high fived Shermie and Soos. He then went to high six his twin. Ford looked doubtful for a moment and then the smile came back. He gave Stan the high six. 

“Holy moly it’s two in the morning,” Shermie said looking at his watch with a yawn. 

“Can we do this again Grunkle Ford?” Mabel asked sleepily. 

“Sure. I think I can come up with something but you should try new characters. It’s more fun that way.” 

“Okay I want to be a barbarian! Mabel I can help you pick out something cool and Grunkle Stan you should be a rouge!” Dipper said and Stan wasn’t sure how the kid still had this much energy. 

“A rouge?” 

“You can be sneaky, do a ton of damage, and pickpocket anyone!” 

“Sold.” 

After that the kids went to bed and the adults cleaned up. Stan offered to let Soos stay the night and the sleepy clay man didn’t argue. Stan was tired but a good kind of tired and settled into the rafters in peace. 

This was how the rest of the week went. The kids would hang out with Ford and Shermie while Stan worked. Dipper and Mabel were determined to show their grandfather some of the things they had run into while in town but they kept coming home with no luck. Between the monster less monster hunts and Soos replacing the windows the whole family needed something to look forward to. Not that Soos was doing a bad job but it was still taking bits of the house off which irritated Stan. Once the new widows were up though Stan was finally able to shake a feeling of being watched he didn’t know he had been feeling. The gargoyle didn’t understand it the least but it felt nice. That night the family started a new campaign and on the nights they didn’t play the three brothers would stay up playing question poker. 

It was weird how this seemed to work for the three of them. Behind the cards and the jokes, they could tell each other things that would have been like pulling teeth otherwise. The answers weren’t always pretty but Shermie would lose a hand on purpose and provide a buffer story with his family. Over the next week the brother’s got a good look at each other’s lives and there wasn’t even alcohol involved most nights. Except sometimes when Stan or Ford would tell a darker story a bottle of something would appear on the table very quickly. 

“You took down two thugs at one time and you overthrew a tyrant? Who knew both of my baby brothers were badasses and criminals,” Shermie teased trying to lighten the mood again. 

“Yes, well what I stole was in the name of science...most of the time,” Ford said quietly. 

“Look I’m glad you did whatever you did to stay alive Ford,” Stan said. He looked his twin in the eye and smiled. 

“There are a few things that I’m not sure you’ll feel that way about.” 

“Same here.” Stan was never going to judge Ford for anything. How could he? He put his twin through it in the first place. 

“Remember you don’t have to tell us anything you don’t want to. In fact,” Shermie looked at Ford’s hand and laughed, “you’re losing this time anyway. Why don’t you tell me about the most peaceful place in the multiverse?” 

Ford tossed his cards and rolled his eyes, “Cheater. Anyway, that’s an easy answer. Dimension 52. Home to the oracle Jheselbraum. She took me in after I had been hurt and even installed the plate in my head to protect me from Bill.” Ford knocked on his noggin and a metallic sound rang out. 

“Oh thank God I thought you had done it yourself,” Shermie let out a sigh of relief. 

“How would I....never mind. Anyway, her temple rested on a high mountain and it was beautiful. For the first time in a long time I was able to truly rest.” 

“So, this brings me to a question I’ve been dying to ask you Ford.” Shermie set down his cards and folded his figures together. 

“Ever make it with an alien babe?” 

Stan shot out the sip of pit cola he had taken and started to die of laughter. If he didn’t have fur to hide it, he knew his twin would be bright pink. 

“Or I mean guy too if that’s your thing,” Shermie blurted out quickly. 

“You don’t care about that?” Stan asked shocked giving Ford a moment to recover. 

“No, I mean dad would have killed someone but I’m not an asshole.” 

Stan swallowed hard. There had still been points he had been dancing around with his brothers. Not that he was ever going find love again but it was nice to know Shermie didn’t care if they were a man or a woman. 

“For the record I don’t have a ‘thing’ as you so put it. I never have. I’m not sure if this dimension has caught up with some of the others I have been to, but love in that regard isn’t the end all be all. For the longest time I thought there was something wrong with me. I was lucky enough to run into a few kind souls who helped me see that, at least in that regard, there’s nothing wrong. I’m just not hardwired that way.” 

“I didn’t know that was an option,” Stan said. 

“It is. Not that I don’t like the idea of falling in love. I would just want nothing more than to sit and talk and enjoy life together without the other activities that come with that. At least that wouldn’t be my priority.” 

“You should talk to the kids. The youth today are all over that sort of thing and good on them really. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Shermie apologize. 

“No, no it’s fine. I was once approached by the equivalent of a queen in that way. It had been awhile since the king passed and she found me fascinating. That was one of the more awkward conversations I’ve had in my life and I don’t think I would have survived an encounter like that given the quills anyway.” 

“Woah you met a queen? Tell me about that!” Shermie said with genuine enthusiasm. 

One night when the family had turned in early Stan heard the pounding of boots on the floor above him. The old man had just settled into a good sleep too when the noise woke him. He dropped down out of the rafters and listened. His nerves weren’t going off and there was no pain so no danger was around but he still crept up to the attic quietly. There was a wheezing noise coming from the top of the stairs, like someone struggling to breath. As he reached the landing the floor creaked beneath his large, heavy feet and there was the sound of a sci-fi gun charging to shoot. Before he took another step, the gargoyle whispered as loud as he dared. 

“Ford? Is that you? It’s me, Stan.” 

“S-Stan? Let me see your eyes,” Ford hissed. 

Stan slowly walked into the attic room. Ford was panting heavily and disheveled. His coat was only half on and it looked like he had been pulling on his mane. His twin took a solid moment to stare into where Stan eyes should have been and breathed out. He placed the gun back into his holster to lean on Mabel’s bed frame. Both of the younger twins were sleeping soundly. 

“I had to come check on them. I... you’ll think it’s ridiculous.” 

“No, I won’t. Come on.” Stan held out his hand to encourage Ford to move. As the floor creaked again, they heard a moan from Dipper’s bed. 

“Grunkle Stan? Grunkle Ford?” The boy asked sleepily. 

“Yeah it’s us kiddo. Just wanted to check on you gremlins. Make sure the new window was secure,” Stan lied. 

“Hmm okay. Don’t worry about though. I’ll protect Mabel,” Dipper yawned again and started to settle back to sleep. 

“Got to make sure you’re okay too kid. But I know you got her back and she’s got yours.” Stan ruffled Dipper’s hair as he drifted off back to sleep. Ford followed Stan downstairs after a last look around the room. The two of them ended up in the kitchen. Stan pulled out some of that fancy herbal tea stuff that helped him calm down. Anne had suggested at a family gathering years ago and it worked sometimes. As he put the tea kettle on to heat up Ford was giving the table a thousand-yard stare. 

Once again, a little bubble of nervousness appeared in Stan’s stomach. He was going to have to have a real talk with his twin and this time might be rough. Running to Shermie was out of the question though. Both of them were grown men they needed to be able to talk without someone else there. 

“Alright. What happened?” 

“Nightmare.” 

“I ain’t gonna judge you for nightmares Ford.” 

“I’ve had them almost every night I’ve come home but tonight was the worst by far...” 

_ No wonder he doesn’t sleep, _Stan thought sadly. 

“What happened? Why was this one so bad?” 

Ford’s claws dug in deep into the kitchen table. “Bill. Dipper and Mabel had a fight and Mabel ran off into the woods. What she didn’t know was she had the rift with her.” 

Ford’s voice was shaking, “He had possessed the body of someone she knew and manipulated her into giving him the rift. Which he then broke open. He then took Mabel somewhere and the last thing I remember of it was his horrible, horrible laughter as Dipper and I looked at a blood red sky with a rift to hell torn into it.” 

Stan took the kettle off of the stove before it could go off. His hands were shaking too but he did his best to hide it as he poured his twin the tea. Sitting down on the other side of the table he pushed the teacup to Ford who just stared at it. 

“Well that didn’t happen. Mabel and Dipper are safe and the end of the world isn’t outside our door.” 

“Perhaps, but I feel we came too close to it happening here and it would have been my fault. Once more I can’t help but wonder if it really has happened. In some other part of the multiverse I fear that monster is running free.” 

“Drink your tea. Look I don’t know much about that stuff...” 

“Don’t lie to make me feel better Stan.” 

“What?” 

Ford finally looked Stan in the eye. “I found your journals a day or so ago looking for something in the lab. I read them. You taught yourself advanced physics. I know you understand multiverse theory.” 

“Okay maybe I picked up a thing or two. Fine I do know about this stuff and you know what else I know? If that really happened then that version of you will come up with a way to stop him. Personally, I think you just had a bad nightmare.” 

Ford’s desperate look didn’t fade but he did finally take a sip of the tea. “I can’t let anything happen to the kids, to Shermie, to you.” 

Stan suddenly had a golf ball in his throat. He took a sip of tea to clear it. 

“We’re fine Ford. You’ve got this place so warded a pixie couldn’t fly through.” 

“Thank you, Stan...for the tea that is and listening.” 

That was probably the only thank you Stan was ever going to get but it’ll do. He smiled a bit and clapped Ford on the shoulder. 

“Come on Poindexter it’s like two in the morning. Let’s get you back to sleep.” 

“I can’t.” Ford said gravely. 

“Yes you can you don’t want Mabel to scold you in the morning. Besides you said you’d help them find something to show Shermie.” 

“I wonder why the children are having such a hard time finding the natural crypitids of the area. You can’t throw something around here normally without hitting a gnome,” Ford pondered. 

“I don’t know but that’s a better mystery to focus on than the evil potato chip. I’m not sure why the kids are so gung-ho to show Sherm stuff like that when we’re monsters but it keeps them busy.” 

Stan walked his twin to his room and made sure he at least sat on the couch. 

“Hey if you ever need to talk just poke me with a stick or something. I’ll wake up.” 

“The same goes for you Stan.” 

“Heh okay then. Night.” 

Stan went back to the rafters and settled in. He pushed the idea of a dream demon coming after the kids to the back of his mind and focused on what he had to look forward to. 

_ Tomorrow night is more DD&MD and maybe I’ll order pizza. Yeah that will be nice. _

**BAM **

_ The house is being attacked! _

**CRASH **

_ The HOUSE IS BEING ATTACKED GRAB THE KIDS! _

Stan crashed to the floor as the senses hit him like a truck. 

**CRASH **

He tore out of the museum and to the gift shop. There was a large figure looming in the doorway. The door to the gift shop had been torn off the hinges which would explain the pain in his side. Stan could see well enough in the dark to see who was attacking his home. The figure was familiar enough. A large wolf like creature with red hair was panting in the doorway. The disturbing part was his eyes were glazed over white and drool pooled out of his mouth. Every bone in the gargoyle’s body wanted him to leap at this intruder but his mind kept his feet in place. 

“Dan. Hey Dan snap outta it!” 

A snarl erupted from behind Stan and he turned to find Ford behind him, gun pointed at the intruder. 

“FORD NO!” 

Stan moved to stop his brother, knocking the gun up as Ford pulled the trigger. The shot hit the ceiling causing Stan’s head to buzz and burn. This set the werewolf at the door off and he jumped at Ford. Stan grabbed him first and tossed him back out the door, a feat that would have been impossible without his stony strength. Adding to the problem Dipper with Mabel on his back came crashing down the stairs with Shermie not far behind. 

“Grunkle Stan?” 

“Ford get the kids and Sherm into the lab!” Stan ran outside to meet the werewolf who had come charging back towards the door. The force was too much to hold off this time and Stan went toppling over. Dan was over him, his sharp teeth glinting in the waning moonlight. 

“STANLEY!” Ford roared. Stan watched his brother sail over them and dig his claws into Dan’s back tearing him off of Stan. As he sat up, he could see his brother and Dan in a whirlwind of fur, teeth and claws. Before the gargoyle could get to them to pull them apart, Dan’s mouth snapped around Ford’s sweater sleeve and dragged his brother full sprint deeper into the woods. Stan ran back into the shack. 

“Sherm get those kids into Ford’s lab and seal it up. Don’t come back up until I get back, you’re safer in there!” 

“But what about Great Uncle Ford?” Dipper yelled as Shermie picked Mabel off of his back. She was struggling to get out of his grip. 

“I’ve got him you stay here!” He tossed the kid into the secret hallway and closed the vending machine. Both of those kids were crazy enough to help Stan chase after a mad werewolf and he hoped that Shermie could keep them in line. He then shot off into the woods after his brother. He didn’t care that he was running on all fours, it was faster. 

The sounds of a fight up ahead hit Stan’s ears and that’s when he slid to a stop. A deep, cold chill went up his spine. There were dangerous people at the house. 

_ GO BACK! PROTECT! GO BACK TO THE HOUSE! _

His insides were screaming at him but he pushed past it. He had to trust that the kids were safe in the lab. He had to trust that Shermie could handle it. He had to keep going. He had to. 

Because he couldn’t lose Ford again. 

Stan continued to run into the forest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wkh iruhvwv duh hpswb dqg wkh qljkwv duh orqj. Vrphwklqj khuh lv yhub, yhub zurqj.


	11. A Sphinx, A Werewolf, and a Scarecrow. Oh My

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford has a rough 24 hours but his family is there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More updated tags with this chapter. New Warnings: Some mentions of blood. The bad guys have guns. 
> 
> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

Ford had lost count, even with the extra fingers to count on, of how many times he had been drug through the woods by a murderous creature. Although he could count how many times it had happened to him in direct relation to Bill. This was time number five. The last time this happened, the dimensional outlaw had been at the mercy of a Bill funded bounty hunter and his large horse made of fire. That had been much more painful than this, but his body still did not appreciate being drug over the roots of large trees. Struggle as he might, there was no use, the thing had his sleeves but thankfully not the flesh of his arms. He considered wiggling out of his coat and sweater but his wings would get snagged, possibly breaking. Pain like that would be hard to work through while fighting the thing. In desperation he managed to kick off his boots to reveal his clawed feet and raked them down the side of the beast. It let out a welp of pain and finally let go of the sphinx sending him tumbling for a moment before springing to his feet. 

Ford reached for his pistol quickly only to find it was gone. 

_ But I had it in my hand! It must have gotten tossed when I pulled it off Stan! _

Using his wings for lift off, he barely avoided a swipe from the creature’s claws. It stood on its hind legs and let out a snarl. The beast began to swipe again and again at Ford. He had faced a large beast without a weapon before but at least this time he had a few natural advantages. His smaller size and spry wings helped him avoid the long black claws. Analyzing as he dodged and weaved, he looked for the best spot to attack. There was no getting too close to it for long, it would tear him apart. Perhaps a clawing to the right place or maybe a bite could end it quickly enough. 

His analyzing stopped as the thing got lucky and latched on to Ford’s right wing, swinging him into a tree. All the air got knocked out of him but he still ducked just in time to avoid a clawing to the face. The tree behind him took all the punishment and was torn almost in half. 

“FORD!” 

_ Stan! _

His stubborn fool of a brother had gone chasing after him because of course he had. The beast turned its head towards the noise and true panic welled in Ford again making his mind haze. 

_ It can’t hurt him, it can’t, it can’t BILL I _ _ WON'T _ _ LET YOU GET MY BROTHER! _

There was no more analyzing or thinking just a desire to tear. With all of his might the sphinx leapt at his target and the strong beating of his wings helped pin it down. His claws dug its shoulders drawing blood and he dove to bite at its throat. 

Suddenly Ford’s world went spinning and he found himself on the ground several yards away. Stan had appeared and thrown Ford off of the beast. 

“STAN! Get out of here!” Ford yelled and he got to his feet to leap at it again. 

“This is Dan Corduroy! Wendy’s dad!” Stan yelled back while weaving around the beast’s claws. 

For the first time since this wild fight started Ford really, actually looked at the beast. Even with the body of a cat like being his vision had not been blessed but there was still enough moonlight to see by. Past the large fangs and claws there was thick red fur and torn overalls. The creature was wolfish in shape. Ford finally came to his senses and a cold feeling enveloped him. He had almost killed Wendy’s father! 

“Dan I’m really sorry about this and I’ll buy you a drink when you come to.” Stan’s said gruffly. He was firmly planted in a fighting stance with his fists raised. Dan came charging and Stan swung, hitting true to his mark. Ford winced as an audible crack echoed out from the left hook. Dan collapsed onto the forest floor out cold. 

“Stan...” 

“Get back to the house,” Stan barked. 

“But Dan...” 

“I got him but there are people at the shack who shouldn’t be there you’re faster than me _ get back to the house _.” 

Ford didn’t wait to be told again and didn’t bother finding his boots. He shot off back to the shack. 

_ This was a trap of course this was a trap. Bill wanted me away from the house. Stan ignored his _ _ instincts _ _ to come save me... no to stop me from killing Dan. The kids and _ _ Shermie _ _ are still there how could I be so stupid! _

Too many minutes later Ford came sliding into the shack and held his breath, listening for noise, but there was none. Quickly he searched the house top to bottom but there was no one. That left the only the lab. Ford’s hands were trembling as he punched in the code and... 

There was a noise and something heavy hit him in the stomach sending him back a few feet. As he regained his breath, he could see that Mabel had just got him with her grappling hook. Dipper was armed with one of the magnet guns and Shermie had procured a pipe from somewhere. 

“Grunkle Ford?” Mabel asked confused. 

“Thank Moses you’re alright.” Ford nearly tackled the kids and gripped them tightly in a hug. 

“Where’s Stan?” Shermie asked concerned. 

“Right behind me. He knocked out Dan and was bring him back.” 

“Wait, Dan? Manly Dan? Wendy’s dad? That was him?” Dipper asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Oh man this is bad”. Dipper began to pull on his hair in stress. 

As if on cue they heard Stan in the back yard complaining loudly. 

“Hot Belgium Waffles Dan you’re heavy.” Shermie shot out of the gift shop to help his brother. Before Ford could join him, Dipper tugged at what was left of his sleeves. 

“Great Uncle Ford I grabbed this,” Dipper pulled out the sealed rift from a bag on his shoulder, “in case we had to run. It’s still safe.” 

Ford breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Good job my boy.” 

Ford and the kids caught up with Stan as he finished taking Dan to the other side of the house with the outdoor couch. He gently placed the werewolf down onto it. The guilt in Ford’s chest grew as he could see how badly he had hurt Dan in the porch light. Stan had smears of blood on his arms and realizing that the kids were staring in horror he hid them behind his back. 

“Kids call Wendy. Wait no I don’t want her to come here by herself. Call Soos and tell him to go get her and then call her. We’ll need Soos’ truck to get Dan to a doctor. Then, and I mean this, stay by the phone.” 

The kid’s nodded and Mabel held on to Dipper tightly as he ran into the house. 

“Sherm I got a heavy duty first aid kid under my bed go get it.” 

Shermie nodded and ran. 

“Ford sit the hell down before you pass out.” 

“What?” 

“You were just dragged through the forest and you’re bleeding in like five places.” 

“I’m fine.” He was really, he had gone through worse. 

“Sit down,” Stan half snarled. 

“No! I need to help you patch him up. I could have...Stan I almost...” 

“Ford,” Stan walked up to him and placed both hands on his shoulders, “these instincts are tricky and you haven’t had to deal with them as long, it’s hard to work through them. No one is going to blame you for fighting back.” Stan then encouraged Ford to sit by applying pressure on his shoulders. The old sphinx gave in and sat. 

“Stan my instincts had nothing to do with it. You fight yours all the time. You did just now by leaving the house! This is just who I’ve become, the claws and teeth just make it easier,” Ford spat. 

“Stanford.” Ford looked up to find Stan eye level with him. 

“I’ve listened to you enough the past few weeks to know what you’re thinking in that giant brain of yours. You. Are. Not. A. Monster. You are a someone who’s been to literal hell and back and remained good man. Not everyone could do that.” 

“You were right though I’m dangerous.” Ford had known that for a fact and even put it as fact in his journal. He was dangerous even before the change but until recently tried his best to put that out of his mind. Recent events had caused him to confront that fact more and more though. He had just told himself that he could avoid getting the people around him caught in the cross hairs. Ford was finding out more and more just how wrong he could be.

“So am I but the best we can do is use that to protect the people we care about.” 

Before Ford could respond Shermie re appeared with the first aid kit. He wanted to tell his twin that he had been right that first night, that he needed to stay away from the family. All of those thoughts died in his throat. Ford refused to be treated but Stan shoved some bandages into Shermie’s hands as he worked on Dan. Their eldest brother was pale and shaking slightly but worked diligently to wrap the wounded part of Ford’s wing. 

As dawn peeked her head over the tree line the sound of a truck coming up the drive hit Ford’s ears. The panic that had died slightly reared again within him. 

“DAD! Stan what the fuck happened?!” 

Stan didn’t bother telling her not to swear. No one would dare right now. She leaned over her dad and placed a hand on his chest. 

“Something happened to your dad and he attacked the shack. I had to knock him out. I’m sorry kid.” 

Ford couldn’t stand the broken look Wendy was giving Stan. 

“Stanley actually saved your father Wendy. Most of the damage is the result of my actions. I don’t believe I can express how sorry I am.” 

He forced himself to look Wendy in the eye and if looks could kill. 

“Wendy what happened to your dad? Do you have any idea what would cause him to snap?” Stan gently placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“We went hunting and in the middle of the trip he said something felt weird. I shouldn’t have listened but he told me to go home with my brothers and I did. I was about to go out looking for him when you called. I should have stayed with him.” 

“No then this might have happened to you!” Dipper said distressed at the idea. 

She was trying her hardest not to cry and Ford had to commend her on the effort. Stan sighed and grabbed a large umbrella on the porch. 

“Look we’ll talk later. You, me and Soos are going to get him to the hospital okay?” 

She nodded and moved so Stan could grab Dan. Soos, who had been quietly standing out of the way, grabbed the umbrella and opened it to protect Stan from the sun’s growing light. As they moved to the truck Dan began to stir. 

“Dad?” 

“Owwwwww.” 

“I think he’s going to be alright,” Soos said brightly. 

Ford watched solemnly as the three of them drove off. After a few minutes the old man wondered off to find his gun, not truly thinking, just working on autopilot. He found it not far from the shack. After that he had a stray thought to go find his boots. Those were a little harder to find. He didn’t want to admit that the cool earth felt good under his paws and pulled his muddy boots on in frustration. By the time he was back at the shack one of those tourist buses began to pull in. There was no sign that Stan was back from the hospital. 

“I think we have to cancel the tour,” Ford said slipping into the shack. 

“No, we don’t! I’ve run the shack before and Dipper’s ran the tours. He’s already getting dressed. We can do this!” Mabel said brightly. 

“You ran the...when?” 

“When Grunkle Stan went on that “Find the Price” show.” 

“Was this pre or post gargoyle?” 

“Post.” 

“How on earth did he get away with that?” 

“All the contestants wear stupid costumes,” Shermie said as he rolled in what looked like a plastic pool from the back. 

“Mabel dear where’s your tank?” 

“Oh, I parked in by the back door last night and Dan kind of wrecked it along with the wall. It’s okay though we can get Old Man McGucket to fix it for me. Should be easy since he built it.” 

Ford had moved over to the back door to see if the damage was something he could fix, one less thing for Stan to stress about, when he stopped dead. 

“When you say McGucket, do you mean Fiddleford McGucket?” 

Mabel’s eyes went wide. “Oh my gosh. He was your lab partner, wasn’t he? You said so! In all the chaos of you coming home we didn’t connect those crazy dots!” 

“You said he built the tank for you?” 

“Yeah. He’s really good at making robots and stuff.” 

“But Stan said the old man who lived at the dump built that tank for you...” 

Mabel bit at the bottom of her lip. Poor Shermie just looked confused. 

“Grunkle Ford, I think Dipper and I need to tell you something.” 

Just then Dipper can running into the room in a suit top tailored for him and Stan’s borrowed Fez. 

“Okay I think I’m ready and I’ve been working on that tap routine they ate up the last time I... did...this...what’s wrong?” 

“Look maybe we should do this later when we don’t have a bus of strangers at our doorstep,” Shermie said placing Mabel in the pool. He grabbed the hose from outside the door and turned on the spout. 

“Ford go get cleaned up. The door can wait. You can help Dipper with the tours. I’ll stay here with Mabel and run this end. 

Shermie was right, Stan was counting on them. Ford nodded and headed upstairs. It would give him a moment to clear his head anyway. Reaching his room, he tore off the ripped and bloody clothes and took a fast shower. All he truly wanted to do was hide away in the lab, away from everyone, so they would be safe from him but they also needed his help.

_...the best we can do is use that to protect the people we care about. _Stan's voice kept repeating in his head.

If Bill made another move, he couldn’t help them from down there. At the same time there were flashes of Dan's snarling face that sent him doubled over gasping for breath for a minute. 

_ No. Collapse later. You have to help them. Push it down. Use your logic and breathe. _

Half panting the determined sphinx exited the shower and flew to Stan’s room. He still hated what Stan had done to the place if he was being honest. The whole thing made a mockery of his work. But it had also financially supported his twin, paid off the house, and given Stan some semblance of a life as he wasted his nights trying to bring his twin back. He could grin and bear it for one day. It would also be a welcomed distraction from the harsh truth that he almost went too far. 

After throwing on one of Stan’s suits and a liberal use of a belt Ford was ready for whatever the rest of the day threw at him. That was a lie but it was one he was going to keep repeating. He managed to reach Dipper right as the bus finished unloading. 

“You look good Great Uncle Ford but you don’t have to do this. I’ve led the tours before.” 

“I want to help, might as well look the part I guess.” _I_ _also don’t have much else to change into, _he thought helplessly. 

“You can lead some of it if you want, you just can’t show them anything real. Maybe you can tell a good spooky story.” 

“I will never understand why Stan doesn’t show off the true wonders of this place.” 

“I tried that the last time I did this and it ended terribly. Grunkle Stan was right, not many people are interested in the real supernatural like we are and that’s okay. Frustrating at times but okay. They just want a dumb fun distraction.” 

Ford managed a chuckle. Dipper was indeed very wise for his age or perhaps Stan had always been wise and some of it rubbed off on Dipper. “What did you show them last time that went so wrong?” 

“Oh, I caught a Gremloblin. Ahem. WELCOME TO THE MYSTERY SHACK!” Dipper walked towards the tour group channeling as much of his Grunkle Stan as possible leaving Ford flabbergasted in his wake at his revelation. 

Ford did indeed manage to tell a few ghost stories for the tourists throughout the day to give Dipper a break. He didn’t nearly have his twin’s level of charm but he did get some applause. No matter how uncomfortable he was he stood by his nephew and kept a careful eye out on things. It wasn’t until the sun had started to set that Soos, Wendy, Dan, and Stan came back up the drive. The family ran out to meet them while Ford stayed back. 

“Looking good kid.” Stan said to Dipper as he climbed off of the truck bed. He was a steady presence to help Dan to climb down as well. The werewolf had some bandages, including one that wrapped around his snout, and a few stitches but didn’t seem that much worse for wear to Ford’s relief. Wendy’s eyes landed on Ford and he found himself gulping as she motioned for him to come closer. 

“Grunkle Stan we took care of the shack for you today. Dipper and Ford ran the tours and Grandpa and I ran the shop!” 

“You’ve taught Mabel a good bit about business Stan she’s a natural,” Shermie said proudly. 

“Well she had the best teacher obviously. Finally learn some fashion sense Poindexter?” 

“I wanted to help,” was all Ford could say. 

“Well I’ll be darned Pines. You really do have a secret twin.” Dan said squinting his eyes at Ford, he reached out his hand for a handshake to Ford’s upmost shock. 

“I am not used to you being this quiet dad,” Wendy said coming up beside her father. 

“My jaw hurts too much to talk normally,” Dan grumbled. Ford braced himself for the verbal lashing he deserved. 

“Yes. I’m Stanford Pines, you’ve met me before actually. I believe you helped with building the house.” Ford grasped his hand and had to keep from wincing as Dan gripped it in a hardy handshake. 

“Yeah Wendy tried to explain that. Confusing stuff. Anyway, for a smaller guy you’re a hell of a fighter. I can respect that. Both you and your brother.” 

Ford audibly gulped, “Do you remember this morning?” 

“Yeah I could see everything that was happening but I couldn’t control myself.” 

“Mr. Corduroy I am so terribly sorry.” 

“Call me Dan,” he interrupted. 

“Dan. Wendy. I don’t think I can truly make up for what I did. You saw the worst in me and...” 

“No, I didn’t.” Dan interrupted again. 

“P-Pardon?” 

“You were protecting your family. I was a large, possibly rabid attacker and you fought back. I would have done the same exact thing, probably broken more than a jaw too. I’m not mad. Just use some of those manly fighting skills to protect my kid if something comes her way and we’ll be square. Not that she needs any help, right?” Dan held out a hand to high five his daughter which she did with a roll of her eyes. 

Ford could only nod in response. 

“So, Pines...other Pines, wow this won't be confusing and there’s a third one too...okay one of you owes me a drink.” 

“Of course, you remember that. Come on I’ll order pizza or something. Actually, kids could you go ahead and do that?” 

“Sure!” They responded in unison. 

“Guess I need to fix that door for you?” Dan said. 

“Oh, nah I got it Mr. Corduroy. You just relax.” Soos said grabbing his tool box. He walked beside Dan as they made their way into the house making sure the large werewolf stayed steady on his feet. That left a shell-shocked Ford and a tried Wendy and Stan at the truck. 

“Wendy your father is surprisingly forgiving,” Ford finally said quietly. 

“Yeah I think he feels bad about everything.” 

“You have every right to hate me and I would blame you.” 

“Nah we’re cool enough. I haven’t like been through a war or whatever it was you were put through but I get that can mess with your head. Really I blame that brat Gideon and I’m going to dump him in some holy water next time I see him.” 

“Gideon?” 

“Ford, Dan wasn’t possessed. There were no yellow slits like you said to look for. I think he was hypnotized. We’ve dealt with people being hypnotized before and the Gleefuls are they only ones who can do that,” Stan said. 

That did make sense. If Dan had been possessed the barrier would have stopped him. That didn't mean that Bill wasn't above hypnotizing people to do his dirty work though. It wasn't his normal style but that evil bastard would do anything to get his way. 

“All dad remembers is looking around in the woods for whatever was giving him the creeps and then he was running for the shack. He said the only thing he wanted to do was drag you and Stan away somehow.” 

“I can’t shake the feeling that someone besides that child is involved though,” Ford sighed. 

“If we had proof I’d go and deal with him right now and you know what the law hasn’t stopped me before maybe I should just go ahead,” Stan growled. 

“Stanley please refrain from giving me a heart attack tonight,” Ford tried to laugh but he was being serious too. He just wanted everyone to stay safe under the same roof tonight. 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Besides apparently the kids have something grave to tell me about my old partner Fiddleford McGucket.” 

“Oh man you’re the guy he used to work with?” Wendy grimaced. 

“He was my best friend.” 

“Wait is that the name of that guy at the dump?"Stan asked. Wendy nodded.

"This is gonna be rough.” Stan said as he walked to the shack wincing slightly as Soos started to work on fixing the back door. Ford had a feeling his brother was very right about that. 

Ford barely touched his pizza. Stan woofed his down and so did Wendy. Dan kept trying to have a conversation with Ford as he ate slowly. By the end of the night Ford had possibly been invited on a hunting trip, he wasn’t sure. He managed to slip away for a moment though and returned before Soos took them home. In his hands wasn’t a permanent solution but it was something. 

“If you’ll permit me, I have a temporary solution to the possible hypnotization.” 

Ford placed 3 crudely made silver medallions onto the table. With a permanent marker he drew a rune upon them and then gave them to Wendy, Soos, and Dan. 

“That symbol will protect you from hypnotism as long as you wear it. It would be preferred to mark it on your skin but with the fur and clay that might be a bit hard. These are the next best thing.” 

“Can you make some for my boys?” Dan asked. 

“Yes, I will have them for you tomorrow morning.” 

Dan nodded and clapped Ford on the back. It was supposed to be a manly sign of thanks but all it did was send Ford stumbling forward a bit. With that the three of them headed home, Dan sporting a whole bottle of something from Stan’s liquor cabinet. The scientist then took a moment to draw the symbol on his family's skin. 

“Don’t you need one Ford?” Shermie asked as he looked at the rune on his arm. 

“No. The plate in my head keeps hypnotism from controlling me as well.” 

“I’ll stick with the symbol. I don’t want more metal in my head,” Mabel said. She poked at her braces. 

“Okay you two with that settled... please tell me what happened to my friend.” 

Mabel and Dipper exchanged pained glances. 

“Well Great Uncle Ford, it all started when we were trying to figure out who you were...” 

Ford didn’t sleep that night. 

The next day he helped to hall the remains of Mabel’s tank to Shermie’s car and went along for the ride. Stan stayed behind to watch things at the house. Mabel and Dipper offered to come along but Shermie managed to convince them to stay with Stan. Ford was grateful for that. He loved the kids but this was going to be hard enough. 

After dropping off the promised runes at Wendy’s house the drive to the dump was mostly in silence. Ford nervously tapped on the bag Mabel had given him. She was currently trying to save what she could of his old coat. At least he had been able to get a backup sweater. Shermie eyed his tapping. 

“You okay?” 

“Perfectly fine Sherman.” 

“That’s a lie. You don’t have to do this.” 

“He was my best friend and he’s in this predicament because of my arrogance. I have to try and... I don’t know something. At least see him. It’s a shame I’ve been back this long and I haven’t even seen him. Honestly I just assumed he went back home after the accident.” 

“Accident?” 

“Fiddleford got pulled into the portal but with a line attached so I could pull him back. What he saw there shook him to the core, enough to erase his memories.” 

“Oh.” Shermie was silent after that. Ford hadn’t talked about the Nightmare Realm yet with his brothers. He wondered if he ever would. The old man had a feeling they wouldn’t take the story of his probable suicide mission to kill Bill well. 

Following the kid’s directions, they pulled up next to a beaten-up old truck and a half-built shelter. The smell was awful really but Ford clinched his fists and willed the nausea away. He climbed out of the car and spoke to the open air. 

“Fiddleford? Are you here?” 

“Why if it ain’t Stan Pines!” A voice echoed from the hovel. It had grown raspy with age but there was no doubt who is belonged to. 

“What can I do for you or those two little pieces of sunshine...you got...” Fiddleford came to a stop after opening the flap to his hovel. He was wearing ragged overalls and a hat. His frame was bent and his beard was snow white and long but recently combed it seemed. It almost looked to be made of cotton which could be actuate considering the rest of his body was made of straw. He sort of looked like the scarecrow from _The __Wizard of Oz_. Fiddleford’s eyes, beady and black in this odd form, lost all of their spark for a moment and almost hazed over. He came to after a moment or so like this. 

“Even under all that fur, it’s you. There was always somethin’ that bothered me about the you at that shack. Not enough fingers.” 

“Fiddleford it’s...” _ Good to see you? No, he lives in the dump that’s not good. I’m sorry? Yes, start with that. _

“I’m sorry,” Ford croaked out. 

“Fo’ what?” His old friend asked confused. 

“Do you not remember? The accident? Not listening to you? Oh, Fiddleford you were right about everything. All of this happened to you because of me!” 

“Oh, you hush that nonsense Ford.” Fiddleford walked over and gave Ford a large hug. Even with his spindly arms he was still pretty strong. The old scientist started to cry. 

“Now you stop that! I erased my own mind. You warned me how bad it could get but I didn’t listen to you. Maybe both of us were mad scientists.” 

Shermie let out a small nervous chuckle at that. Fiddleford let go of Ford and glanced at the eldest Pines brother in confusion. 

“There’s three of ya? Wait no the face is different? Younger brother, right?” 

“No older. You remember him?” 

“I remember that son of his and Tate playing that one time we all met up in California or wait was that here?” 

“It was California. I begged you and Ford to come and have a weekend one time. Sherman Pines. Nice to meet you again.” Shermie held out his hand and shook Fiddleford’s. 

“Well now why don’t ya’ll come in? Since coming back to my senses I’ve managed to make the place alright. I can take a look at fixing that thing too.” He motioned to the broken bits of Mabel’s tank Shermie had pulled out of the car. 

Fiddleford’s home wasn’t exactly cozy but it looked like it could hold out the elements. He had made a work bench of sorts in one corner and a bed in the other. The scarecrow dragged the parts of Mabel’s tank to the bench and started to fiddle. Ford sat in on the old stool that was tucked away in a corner. 

“I think I should let you two talk. I’ll be back in an hour if that’s okay?” Shermie said doing the best he could to hide how uncomfortable he was. 

“An hour should be just fine!” Fiddleford said and waved goodbye. Shermie gave Ford a thumbs up and left. The scarecrow worked in silence for a moment before sparking up a blow torch. 

“Aren’t you worry you might catch fire?” Ford asked while doing his best to remain in the seat and not drag the flame away from his very flammable friend. 

“Ah shoot I’ve burned myself a few times but I got a bucket of water for that.” 

“In some ways you haven’t changed a bit Fidds.” 

“You too. I can see you’re still looking for trouble on a daily basis.” Fiddleford motioned to the bandages around Ford’s wing. 

“This time I think the trouble found me. But you’re correct I tend to cause trouble where ever I go,” Ford said quietly. Fiddleford put down his tools and faced him. 

“Ford, what happened to you? I know you disappeared since your brother became you but did ya just leave town? Or did that p-portal...” 

“The portal got me. Look we don’t have to bring that up if you don’t want. Or if you do. I deserve 30 years of I told you so's I know that for a fact.” 

“You got sucked up into that awful place?” Fiddleford whispered. 

“It wasn’t all awful. There are some amazing places in the multiverse. I wish you could have seen those instead.” 

“Tell me.” 

Ford had been telling a lot of stories lately but the old traveler found that it was getting easier. That his soul felt lighter. Well that couldn’t be it, his soul was a heavy and dark thing but he could at least pretend a bit. He told some of the stories the kids had loved. Fiddleford tried to share some but there were such large gaps in his memory the stories were disconnected and mostly attached to giant killer robots. 

“If you could build those why not build yourself a...” Ford stopped. If there was one fault that he could agree that he shared with his twin it was being too blunt. Stanley however embraced it most times. Ford was just ignorant to know when he was doing it. 

“A house? Sell some of these here patient's?” He wasn’t as good at it as Stanley but Fiddleford did always have a talent for reading Ford’s mind. 

I wish I could tell you why but my brain just wasn’t thinking right. I’m better than I’ve been in ages though. Maybe I can start to get back on the right path. I haven’t worked up the courage to go talk to Tate yet though. Think old men like us can still get a happy ending?” 

Ford gulped. He hadn’t even dared to think about being happy. Being close to his family was as far as he let himself dream and even that was up in the air for him. The back and forth of wanting to protect them and feeling like he was just dangerous for them hadn't stopped all night. Honestly, up until the portal opened up, he was certain that he was going to die in the Nightmare Realm, but that was fine with him if he took Cipher down with him. Now it seemed he had a chance at something more. 

“I hope so,” was all he said. At the end of the hour Mabel’s tank was as good as new and had an improved off-road mode. They rolled it out and waited for Shermie to drive back in. Talk had flowed back to mechanics, which was Fiddleford’s favorite subject. He was currently trying to convince Ford to let him build a set of wing enhancers so that the sphinx could fly and not just glide on the currents. 

“I hope I’m not like this too much longer. I am working on a cure.” 

“Well if anyone can solve this it’s you, I reckon.” 

Ford stared, “How can you have that faith in me?” 

“Ford I never thought you weren’t smart. But you’ve got all the wisdom of a rock, good thing is I think you’re learning. Now I ain’t much better, this is the pot calling the kettle black.” 

That got a chuckle out of both old men. 

“You know if you want to come to the shack sometime, I would love to catch up more. Maybe you could join us for dinner, or DD&MD, or we play a surprising amount of poker. Honestly If I had known you were still around sooner I would have come by...” 

“Ford slow down. I’ll think about that offer. Not sure if you’d want a smelly old scarecrow like me around though.” 

“Fiddleford you were my closest friend. If you could find in in your heart to forgive me, I’d love to be friends again.” 

The sound of a pile of trash getting knocked over spooked both of them. Fiddleford let out a nervous laugh. 

“I reckon that was that raccoon I’ve been calling my wife. Let me make sure she doesn’t accidentally burn my place down be right back.” 

Ford only nodded. He didn’t feel like asking about his previous marriage to Tate’s mother. The old scientist had a feeling he knew what happened there and it made him nauseous. A moment went by and there was some more clattering with some creative southern swears thrown around that Ford chuckled to. When Fiddleford didn’t come back out Ford decided to walk around to the back of the makeshift house where his friend had disappeared to. 

“Need help with uh how do you put it? Rangling that critter?” Ford chuckled. There was no response. 

“Fidds?” 

Still no response. The hair on the back of Ford’s neck began to rise. He got low and pulled out his gun. Peaking around the shed he found his friend and his blood began to boil. 

Fiddleford was being held aloft by the back of his neck like he was a misbehaving kitten by a man in a black ski mask. Bits and pieces of straw were out of place from trying to fight him off but now the scarecrow hung un-moving. Another man had some sort of item in his hand and it was pressed close to Fiddleford’s face. Ford could hear them whispering. 

“You will go and you will bring...” 

“I will go and I will bring...” Fiddleford repeated weakly. Ford was certain he was in the middle of being hypnotized. 

“Put him_ down! _" He snarled as he leapt from his hiding spot, gun pointed at the men. They both immediately placed themselves behind Fiddleford, using him as a shield, and pulled their guns. 

_ “Cowards!” _Ford spat. 

“Look here Leo we don’t need this to get ugly. How about this? You come and take his place. You’re a bit more useful. Drop the gun and we’ll drop him.” 

Ford calculated. As much as the blood was pounding in his ears, he couldn’t let himself lose control again. Not that he minded doing away with these men if they were the source of this hypnotism but they had Fiddleford. 

“Fine,” he hissed. He tossed the gun far out of reach of himself and these men. They tossed Fiddleford onto the ground, which Ford was going to make them pay for. The dazed scarecrow was still within reach of one of the men. Ford would have to be careful. 

The sphinx walked up slowly and allowed the man with the object to come closer to his face. The object was some sort of medallion he didn’t recognize, at least not right away. The man holding it began to speak in a soft low tone and Ford did his best to seem hazed, thanking the stars for the plate in his head. He’d listen long enough to see what they wanted then disarm them. 

“What the hell? Ford!” Shermie’s voice suddenly rang out behind him. His brother must have gone looking for the two of them. The second man by Fiddleford raised his gun. Time was up. 

Ford disarmed the man in front of him with ease and knocked him down with a swift kick to the chest. The newly acquired gun was now pointed at the other man. Both of them stood in a stalemate for a moment when Ford heard the telltale sound of an old zippo lighter being struck from the man still wheezing on the ground. Before he could stop him, the man tossed the lighter right onto Fiddleford. 

Ford flew to his friend and worked on putting the fire out. The two men took the chance to run. Shermie was by his side in an instant helping to pat down his friend. Once the fire was out Ford shot up and went to chase after the people who just tried to set his best friend on fire. The sound of a roaring car engine fading in the distance hit his ears and realized he was too late. He returned frustrated to Fiddleford who was now out of the hypnosis's haze. 

“Now what in the Sam Hill just happened?” Fiddleford asked holding his head. 

“Someone was trying to hypnotize you to do something. Do you remember what they wanted?” 

“Something about you I think.” 

_ I really do bring trouble where ever I _ _ go, _ _ don’t I? _

Shermie helped Fiddleford back to his feet. Luckily, they were fast enough that only his pants were slightly scorched. 

“Welp time to go find some pants!” His friend said with forced enthusiasm. 

“No. Shermie help me get his things. You’re coming home with us.” Ford said. 

“Now Ford I don’t need any looking after. Really.” 

“No, they know that you’re connected to me somehow making you unsafe. It will be safer in the shack.” 

The fact that his friend had almost been hurt because of him, again, made Ford want to rage and let his frustrations out on something. If it wouldn’t risk the safety of the universe, he’d open that portal again just to give Cipher a piece of his mind and the annihilation he deserved. No matter what Stan thought Ford was convinced some sort of darker power was connected to what was happening. That amulet didn’t seem like something a vampire child from a town in the middle of Oregon would have, it looked almost Greek in origin He would have to try and sketch what he remembered of it when he got home. Focusing back on Fiddleford, the scarecrow still looked like he wanted to argue. 

“Please Fidds. Please. For my sanity. Plus, we have plenty of room.” 

“Do I gotta go down into that lab again?” He wasn’t being stubborn Ford realized, Fiddleford was afraid. 

“I get it man, that place is creepy. No there’s room upstairs. I bet Mabel would get a kick out of helping you find some new clothes,” Shermie said trying to be encouraging. 

“Those twins are you’re grand kids, right? Boy aren’t they the sweetest, nicest things.” 

“Thanks. You know let me tell you most of that is because of my amazing wife.” 

Shermie and Fiddleford began to walk and talk. Ford silently thanked his brother for his help. Dipper and Mabel too. It seemed as if those two had touched everyone in town one way or another. It made sense; they were indeed amazing children with good hearts. Suddenly the tension in his chest grew again. He followed behind Fiddleford and his brother, keeping an ear out for danger, and wondering if twelve was too young to get an anti-hypnotism tattoo. 

Ford, Shermie, and Fiddleford drove into the Mystery Shack driveway to find Stan outside yelling at someone. Ford told the other two to stay in the car and burst out of it to help but slowed as he recognized Dr. Bradley standing in the front yard, his hands raised in surrender. Ford took a deep breath to calm his nerves and idly thought about how much stress his heart had taken in the past 24 hours. 

“Ford didn’t ya tell this guy to get lost?” Stan yelled from the porch of the shack. 

“I did ask for some space yes. What brings you by Dr. Bradley?” 

“I apologize I just wanted to check on things since, well I ran into a problem last night.” He pointed to his right eye and as Ford walk closer, he could see the beginnings of what would become a nasty black eye and a swollen cheek. 

“What happened to you?” 

“Last night I was returning to my hotel when I was grabbed by a pair of thugs. They tried to hypnotize me but I have a trick to deal with that.” The doctor pulled up his sleeve to show a protection symbol similar to the one Ford had put on his family. 

“I’m not the best fighter in the world but I did get a few good hits in,” he finished sheepishly. 

“Do you remember what they were trying to force you to do?” 

“Yes, that’s why I came. They were trying to get me to get something from you! I don’t know what it was though. ” 

“Why would they come after you? We don’t care about you,” Stan grumbled. 

“Perhaps they saw me as an easy target, or because Dr. Pines and I study the same subjects he would trust me? I’m not sure.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“I’m sorry that happened to you. We have been having some...issues. But I’m working on a solution.” 

“Do you have a similar protection mark or something different? I would love to compare and see if you have something stronger perhaps! I’m guessing with your time in this field you’ve had something like this for a while. Can't see you getting a tattoo now with all that fur!” Bradley laughed and then winced as the laughter agitated the swollen cheek. 

“Well my brother has the mark that you can see on his hand, but I have something that you may want to consider. It makes you hypnosis and possession proof!” Ford knocked on his head with a bright smile and a metal sound rang out. 

Ford wasn’t good at reading people but he swore something in Bradly grew darker in that moment. His small smile dropped and there was something in his eyes. Anger? Disappointment? Ford couldn’t place it. 

“I know it’s a bit extreme...” 

“Yes, it is. I’m glad it works for you but as someone who has dug around the human brain before, I don’t think something like that is for me.” 

And then, just like that, the dark shadow on his face was gone and a soft smile was there again. 

“Forgive me, I’ve lost too many patients in the past to extreme surgeries on the brain. I suppose you had this done a while ago. I mean no offense but someone of your age would have a lesser chance of making it through an ordeal like that.” 

“Yes almost 20 years ago.” 

“Ah.” 

“Advanced age nothing. Even if he wasn’t a sphinx my brother could kick your ass,” Stan cheered. 

“Oh, I don’t doubt it. Like I said I’m not a fighter. Forgive me for the interruption I’ll go back to my own work. I am glad you’re okay though. If you need anything just come find me.” With that Dr. Bradley waved goodbye and climbed into his car. As he drove away Shermie and Fiddleford made their way to the front door. 

“More guests?” 

“Yes, Fiddleford was attacked at the dump by people trying to get to me.” 

“Shit.” 

“Yes. We need to discuss options and what to do next. In the mean time I hope you don’t mind but I’ve asked Fidds to stay here where he can be safer.” 

“Hey it’s your house Ford,” Stan said with a shrug. 

“No, it’s...it’s our house Stan.” 

That got a raised eyebrow from his twin that morphed into a small smile. Ford hoped that would serve as the beginnings of a larger apology. It would take time and maybe when Ford wasn’t about to fall asleep standing up. He let out a cartoonish loud yawn that became a soft roar. 

“Alright I bet you didn’t sleep last night. Time for a cat nap,” Stan chuckled and Ford just knew his brother had been holding on to that one for a while. 

“But Fiddleford needs to get settled in!” 

“Actually, I have a surprise for you. Got it set up while you were gone,” Shermie interrupted. 

Shermie guided them all to Ford’s room. Inside the couch had been move slightly and things reorganized. In one corner there now sat a bed with fresh maroon and gold linen on it. Ford stammered for a moment. 

“This is too much...” 

“Think of it as making up for 30 years of missed birthdays, now get some damn rest.” Shermie said with a pat of Ford’s back. 

“Fiddleford can take it. I’m fine on the couch.” 

“Stanford Pines if you do not sleep in that bed, I will hog tie you too it. Now you get some rest and I’ll go see if Mabel can help this old man with some fashion sense,” Fiddleford shouted. 

“Thank you Shermie,” Ford whispered out finally. 

His family closed the door and Ford let himself sink into the bed at last. It was the most comfortable damn thing he felt in a long time. There was so much on his mind and he had to keep vigilant for trouble but he couldn’t fight the heaviness of his eye lids anymore. With the comforting knowledge that his family was right outside that door, even if he wasn't sure they should be, he drifted off into a deep sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orrvh olsv fdq vshoo brxu grrp. Wurxeoh lv frplqj vrrq.


	12. Not Good Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan struggles with his self worth while a plan is set into motion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently a storm is headed my way and it has a chance to be super windy. I wanted to get this chapter out before it hit and I possibly loose my internet for a few days. So I spent the whole day focusing on it. 
> 
> For the first time the POV changes within a chapter! If the POV is unclear let me know!
> 
> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

Stan wandered down the stairs to the lab and then into the elevator. To nobody’s surprise Ford was noise deep in some sort of project. What threw Stan for a loop was the oversized cauldron his brother was peering into. All the he was missing was a black, pointed hat and it would complete the look. 

“Boiling up some trouble?” Stan asked. 

“No, a solution! How did I not think about this before!” Ford had a wild grin on his face like he would get when he was really on a roll. It made Stan smile. He watched his twin run over to a table and grab a bottle of something or another. He measured a couple of teaspoons from it and threw them in. The mixture hissed and bubbled. 

“I ain’t drinking that.” 

“I promise it won't taste too bad. You’ll need to drink it unless you want to be made of stone forever.” 

“I’m more useful like this.” 

Ford didn’t respond to his comment, too focused on the potion. He pulled Stan closer to look at the journal page he reading off of. It was a diagram of a bush with notes on the berry’s the grew out of them. Stan didn’t recognize it and half of the text looked upside down to him but he guessed that was just magic stuff he wouldn’t understand. Theoretical physics had been a challenge enough to figure out, he didn’t need to worry himself over magic too. When he got that second journal, he never really read through it, only focusing on the portal page, but it seemed to be filled with a lot of magical mumbo jumbo. 

“I came across these berries when I first moved here. I knew they had immense magical properties but could never pin down what they did. Of course, when I analyzed the makeup of the barriers on a hunch, they had a similar but distinct structure to the magic in the water...” 

“Uh huh.” 

“So, I harvested all the berries and have followed some of the writings I’ve found and came up with the cure!” 

“And you know it works how?” 

Ford smiled and waved his left hand. His sixth finger was fur-less. 

“Holy shit!” 

“Yes, drinking it should finish the process. The berries only grow once a year and in a limited batch I had to take every single berry. Difficult to say the least but I have just enough for the whole town!” 

“Yes! I knew you could do it. High six!” 

“High six!” 

Stan knew he had overdone it when his missed Ford’s hand. He was just so excited. The town wouldn’t have to keep up the act anymore and his family wouldn’t have to live in hiding. He’s miss the kids but they could go home and have a normal life! Of course Stan was excited. 

The momentum of the failed high six sent Stan’s heavy body into the cauldron causing him to fall over. The cauldron wobbled back and forth and finally tilled over. The potion came out in a hot bubbling wave onto the floor. Ford tried to stop it but it the majority of the cure went down a cleaning drain in the middle of the lab. Ford stared at the empty cauldron and started to shake with rage. 

“Stan...what did you do?” Ford whispered. 

“I-I just...” 

“You just ruined our chances to fix this!” Ford slowly started to make his way over to Stan who was still prone on the ground. His legs were shaking too much to make an effort to stand. 

“I’m sorry! It was an accident!” 

“Dipper and Mabel are suck like this for another year they won't be able to go home! I promised I would fix this and I was about to until you screwed it up! Now we have to live in hiding for a year, deal with a psychotic vampire child for a year!” 

Ford was full on screaming now. His wings were stretched wide and his fur stood on end. He was towering over Stan who started sliding back to get away from his brother’s rage. 

“Why did I ever think you could be more than a selfish, idiotic **SCREW UP?** You ruin everything you **TOUCH!** My chances at a good college, my **LIFE** for 30 years, and now you’ve out done yourself! You’re fucked with the lives of a whole town of people! Get the hell out of my house and the hell out of our lives!” 

Stan jolted out of the nightmare so violently he came crashing to the floor. He was panting hard and sobs started to escape his throat without his permission but the terror of the nightmare just wouldn’t let him free. So, he laid on the floor of the museum for a while sobbing and shaking. After what felt like an eternity his panic subsided enough to pull himself off the floor. 

_ At least no one saw that. _

_“ _Stan?” Ford’s voice called out from the hallway. 

_ Fuck _

His twin rounded the corner, his fur covered with deep lines where he had been sleeping hard on his new bed. 

“I heard a noise so I came down. Why are you on the floor are you okay?” 

“Yeah just uh stretching my back.” 

“Stan.” 

“Grunkle Stan?” Dipper’s voice rang out. 

_ Double fuck. _

Dipper clopped up behind Ford. He looked like hell too. Stan guessed it was that kind of night. The old gargoyle pulled himself off the floor and herded his nephew and twin into the kitchen. He was going to run out of tea sooner than later and this rate and scribbled it on the grocery list as he waited for the kettle to get hot. The other two settled in at the table. Dipper had the same thousand-yard stare Ford had on him the other night. 

“You alright kid?” he grumbled as he got the honey out, keeping his back to them to avoid looking at Ford. The anger could still be in his eyes, that dream felt too real. 

“I had a nightmare.” 

“Startin’ to wonder if it’s a family trait at this point.” 

“Is that what happened to you Stan?” Ford asked. 

“Meh not a big deal.” It wasn’t a big deal, he just had to work harder to make sure that it never came true. 

_ Yeah that’s all that dream was. A warning. A reminder. You’re always in danger of messing thing up. Got to just work hard and be worth something more than that. _

“Stan you know you can talk to me about this. I told you that.” Stan spared a fast glance at Ford. He looked annoyed but from a place of concern, not hatred. He also looked more well rested than he had in the weeks he had been here. 

“Let’s focus on the kid eh?” Stan said as he poured the others the tea. 

“I mean I’ve had the dream before. I’m sort of used to it.” 

Nope. Stan was going to put a stop to that right this moment. Being used to nightmares is not a healthy thing and it might be too late for his old ass but he wasn’t going to let Dipper get like that. 

“You shouldn’t be used to stuff like that. Come on talk to us. We won't judge you.” 

Dipper gave him a look. 

“Okay maybe I will but in like a loving way or whatever. You should know how this works by now kid.” That got a small smile out of Dipper and an eye roll out of Ford. 

“It was Bill,” Dipper started. He stopped and took a long sip of his tea. “Ow, ow, ow, hot, hot!” 

While Dipper fanned his now burnt tongue Ford and Stan shared a look. Ford looked as if he was simultaneously going to faint and murder someone. 

“The barrier should still be working. I need to check it.” Ford started to get up but Dipper grabbed him. 

“No, it wasn’t actually him! Don’t worry Great Uncle Ford the barrier is working. It was just a replay of...what happened this summer.” 

“Oh. Yes of course.” Ford settled back down and placed a gentle hand on Dipper’s shoulder. 

“Are you talking about Bill being in my head? I mean that was weird but nothing to get worked up over. Your old Grunkle Stan’s head is solid. Literally!” Dipper and Ford sighed in shared annoyance. 

“Hey, I’m a funny guy. You two just don’t know what humor is.” 

“Sure Grunkle Stan. Anyway, I’m not talking about that. I was talking about when he possessed me.” 

“What?” Stan’s eyes darted to Ford who looked sick. 

“Ford did you know about this?” 

“The kids did mention something about becoming a living sock puppet but I never really pushed.” 

“Grunkle Stan do you remember when Mabel put on that Sock Opera? During the whole performance I was kind of floating outside of my body while Bill ran around causing mayhem.” 

“And I didn’t even notice...” 

“Don’t feel too bad Stan. Bill’s a master manipulator and trickster, but he’s also never getting into your head again Dipper.” Ford took both of Dipper’s shoulders and gently turned the boy to face him. 

“If he ever does end up in there again somehow, I’ll personally go in after him and tear him out.” 

“Thanks Great Uncle Ford. That makes me feel better.” 

Stan had nothing substantial to offer of course, like usual. He just sat in his seat as Dipper drank his tea and Ford told a story about dimension something or another where puppets did enchanted dances or something like that. Stan wasn’t really paying attention since there was a burning rage surging through his blood. There was no hell anywhere in the multiverse that would be punishment enough for that bastard. 

Ford walked Dipper back upstairs after the story and tea which gave Stan a chance to slip away. The gargoyle walked into the night and didn’t stop until he felt like he was far enough out of ear shot of anyone in the shack. Deep in the woods, under the waning moon he let out a roar of rage. There was no evil triangle to take his age out on so a nearby bolder would just have to do. 

He punched and clawed and punched and roared until the bolder was half its normal size. When his rage was spent Stan finally slumped over panting and collapsed against the rock. Only then did he notice Ford watching from a safe distance. 

“Hi.” 

“Hi.” 

His twin walked over and sat on the ground by the bolder. Figuring there was no way out of this Stan dropped to the ground. 

“Feel better?” 

“No,” Stan ground out. 

“Thought not.” The two of them watched the stars for a moment before Ford spoke up again. 

“You really shouldn’t blame yourself.” 

“All I try and do is look out for this family and do the right thing by them and I keep fucking it up. I swear I’m useless.” 

There. He said it. The truth. He hadn’t let it out since the family dinner but why hide it anymore? He let his nephew get possessed by a goddamned demon. 

“You. Are. Not. Useless.” Ford said with emphasis. 

“Then I’m...I’m...” 

“What are the chances the next word out of your mouth is dangerous?” 

It was then Stan realized what Ford was trying to do. 

“Look my pep talks don’t work on me Poindexter and no I wasn’t.” 

“My next guess was something along the lines of feeling like we’d be better off without you?” Stan didn’t answer and Ford’s frown grew deeper. 

“You stood up to every bully that even looked at me wrong. You survived when you were kicked out of the house too young. You came to me when I needed help even after I turned my back on you. You spent 30 years of your life trying to get me back. You worked hard to keep your family together. You have protected those kids with everything you have. You have protected this whole entire town this summer. Your self-worth shouldn’t be connected to what you can do for other people but that’s where your mind is at so I can keep listing examples if needed.” 

Stan didn’t know how to respond. A skipping record of ‘not good enough’ kept going off in his head. When was the last time he really valued himself on his own merit? Maybe winning boxing matches in high school? The few times he had fought for his life and won without too many scars to show for it? He had gotten good at faking that self-confidence at least. That was normally enough. Why had he fallen apart this summer? Was it stress? Was it old age? Maybe he had let those kids chip away at the shell he crafted for himself? If that was true would he change it? 

Looking at the stars in the sky Stan found his answer to be no. He wouldn’t change a thing. Guess he would have to live with a cracked shell. 

“I’m one to talk I suppose,” Ford started talking again to fill the silence. “I attached all of my self-worth to my studies and then to a pleasing a demon and then to the idea of destroying said demon.” 

Ford looked Stan over and started to run his hand through his hair like he did when he was stressed. 

“You don’t have to tell me what your nightmare was but I just want to know if it was related to Bill. Two Bill centric nightmares in one night is possibly something to worry about.” 

“No, it wasn’t about the potato chip. You had this cure bubbling in a cauldron and I tipped it over by mistake dooming everyone to be stuck like this for a year. Then you...” 

“I what?” Ford pressed. 

“You started screaming at me. Telling me what a screw up I was. Then you kicked me out of the house and told me to stay away from the family.” 

A flicker of disgust ran across Ford’s face. For a moment Stan panicked that all of that was about to come true. What if this was it? Just by a nightmare alone Ford would realize the risk was too real? 

“I’m _ so _sorry I was such an ass the night you brought me home. I had no idea what kind of lasting influence that would have on you.” 

That was not what Stan had been expecting but he did let out the breath he was holding in. 

“I was angry and hurt and frankly scared of the repercussions but that’s no excuse to say what I did. I’m no better than our father.” 

“Whoa now you are nothing like Pa.” Stan said slightly aghast. 

“Really? Losing my temper at you over accidents and taking that anger out on you? Threatening to kick you out of the house? Sounds just like him.” Ford said with heavy venom in his voice. 

“Okay I’m stopping you right there. You are kinder than that asshole could have ever been and you’d never hit a kid. Also, pretty sure dad couldn’t read past like a fourth grade level so you’re sure as hell smarter than him.” 

Ford let out a small chuckle, “I call myself a monster and you just scold me but I compare myself to Pa and you’re horrified.” 

“Hey I’ve met some monsters in my time living here. They’re a whole lot nicer than Pa ever was.” 

“I’m the useless one Stanley. I came out here to comfort you and then you end up trying to comfort me!” 

“It’s my job,” Stan said. 

“It shouldn’t be...” Ford moved himself to kneel on the ground in front of Stan and put both hands on his shoulders. 

“Stan. I am sorry for what I said. I will never kick you out of the house and out of my life again.” 

“Sure, sure.” 

“I mean it Stan.” Stan waved his brother’s hands off and Ford let out an agitated sigh. “You would be safer without me around I know it but I can’t help but want to be a part of this family again. I guess I’m just selfish that way. I’ll do my best to kept you and the others out of trouble. If trouble does show up, I’ll deal with it. Hopefully without murdering an innocent person.” 

“You don’t have to do things alone. That’s kind of how we ended up in the mess to start with, trying to make it on our own. Although I would probably...” 

“Stan don’t you dare say anything else negative about yourself.” Ford responded wearily. 

“Fine then you have to do the same!” 

“But I am...but you...Stan you are so...” 

“Frustrating?” Stan offered with a cheeky smile. 

“Among other more positive things I assure you.” 

Stan hauled himself off the ground and pulled Ford up. They slowly started to make their way home taking in the view of the evening sky. Stan did feel better but he didn’t know if he would ever forgive himself for letting the thing with Dipper happen. As they walked back onto the porch Ford stopped and looked at his hands. 

“He called me Sixer as a way to get me to trust him. I realize that now. I should have never let him.” 

“Yeah I guess so,” Stan had no idea where Ford was going with this. 

“You can...I would like it if you called me that again. Only if you want to!” His twin added hurriedly. 

“Are you sure? I don’t have to call you by any nicknames if you don’t want.” 

“No. I’m tired of Bill ruining everything good in my life. You gave me that nickname, not him.” 

Stan cleared his throat as the emotions hit him hard, “Yeah well guess I can’t call you a nerd all the time. Come on we should try and go back to sleep.” 

The twins found their older brother in a chair reading when they came in. “You two okay?” 

“Yeah we’re fine. What the heck are you doing up Sherm?” Stan asked. 

“It’s almost six in the morning I can’t just sleep my life away!” 

“Dipper woke you because he was worried about us?” Ford asked. 

“Yes.” 

“Shermie we’re fine.” Stan reassured. 

Shermie looked the two of them over and nodded, apparently agreeing with the statement. He stretched and yawned and patted both of his little brothers on the head before grumbling about more sleep and heading upstairs. 

“Looks like that bed did you some good Ford. You’ve been asleep since yesterday afternoon. Try and sleep more often okay?” Shermie said as he disappeared upstairs. 

“Who does he think he is to boss me around like that?” Ford asked in mock indignation. 

“Another concerned relative who loves us. God only knows why,” Stan deadpanned. 

“Well I’ve had enough sleep I’m going to get to work. In this dream I was working over a cauldron, right?” 

“Yeah a big one. You were just missing the witches’ hat.” 

“Stan there’s the basis of your dream being nothing to worry about I don’t even own a cauldron.” 

“Guess I know what to get you for our next birthday,” Stan said with a laugh. The twins walked into the kitchen to make breakfast. 

The nightmare was far from his mind as he led the tour. He saw Dipper and Mabel hanging out in the gift shop with Wendy and Soos. Dipper didn’t seem worse for wear from his own nightmares to Stan’s relief. The kid gave Stan a thumbs up as he passed. The old man then caught his twin in the kitchen with McGucket going over some sort of nerd stuff and laughing about old times. Finally, he spotted his older brother in the den. He had fallen asleep watching a Ducktective rerun. Stan managed to drape a blanket over him before returning to work. Everything was good. At least until the late afternoon when creeping sensation went up his spine. The gargoyle marched outside to find that Bradly guy waiting outside his car. 

“Whaddaya want? Haven’t I told you to get lost!” Stan yelled. He would probably look a lot more intimidating if he wasn’t wearing the umbrella hat the kids made him. 

“I _ am _ about to get lost Mr. Pines. I’m not sure why you dislike me so. Even though all you do is moan about how you want me gone I’m still here to help your family.” 

“Help us?” Ford had appeared. Probably summoned by Stan’s yelling. He looked behind him to see the whole household watching from the porch. 

“Yes. I’m leaving town right now. I saw that little vampire child going around and hypnotizing people for some unknown purpose last night. While one vampire doesn’t worry me a small army of hypnotized souls does.” 

“That’s it!” Stan started to his car. 

“Stanley where are you going?” Ford asked trying to pull Stan back by the arm. 

“Dealing with that brat!” 

“Let me go with you.” 

“No. If he does have something planned, I want you here to watch the house. If I go, I’ll sense immediately if something happens and can run back.” 

“I can’t argue with that I suppose but still...” 

“Look I’ll get out if there’s trouble. I promise.” Stan could see the irony. He had just talked to Ford about doing things alone but this was something he could handle. Ford would be better at protecting the kids anyway. 

“Let us go with you!” Mabel zoomed up with Dipper. 

“Absolutely not! Sherm, Ford watch them.” Stan said with enough force for the kids to know that it was not up for argument. He didn’t wait for them to try and argue as he climbed into his car, switching out his umbrella hat for a handheld one. 

After their Grunkle Stan tore off the guy he didn’t like looked to Grunkle Ford. Mabel didn’t understand why Stan didn’t like him but she trusted Stan’s judgement. Dipper did too and eyed him wearily. 

“Goodness I’d hate to be at the receiving end of that much rage. Well it seems that you all have this handled. I do plan to return when things calm down a bit. Perhaps then we can meet and discuss more about certain subjects.” 

“Yes, I think that’s for the best.” 

The guy then looked Mabel and Dipper over. Something about it sent a chill up both of the smaller twins’ spines. 

“I like that shooting star design miss. Where did you get it? I have a niece who would love it.” 

“I made it myself.” Mabel said with a smile. Like her Grunkle Stan said, don’t let folks know you’ve got them pegged. Play innocent. 

“Interesting. Very well-done miss. It’s ashamed they’ll have to start school like that,” he said to Ford. 

“Yes. Indeed.” 

“Look before I go, I do have a tip for you if you want to follow up on it. While hiking in the hanging cliffs yesterday I saw a familiar flower I’ve worked with before. The biggest cluster was at the top on the peak to the left when you’re facing the cliffs from town. Honestly, I didn’t even know it grew this far west! The flower, it’s a dark red in color, has transformative properties. In enough of a concentration it could help with your problem.” 

“Really? Thank you, I’ll look into it.” Ford extended his hand to shake Bradley’s. 

“I would do it soon though. They’re sensitive to weather change and there’s a cold front coming in tonight. They’re high up enough that they might die.” 

“Oh.” 

“I figured the least I could do was tell you. They won't be back until July next year if you don’t get them now. However you handle this I wish your family, even your brother, the best of luck with this mess.” With that the man took Ford’s hand and shook it. He then climbed into the car and drove off. Ford watched the guy as he left and after a moment turned to Mabel and Dipper. 

“You two stay here. I’m going to check on that flower.” 

“Grunkle Stan wanted you to stay here though! Maybe you should wait until he gets back. Then you can go together or we can all go as a family.” Mabel urged. 

“No, I don’t want anyone getting hurt.” Ford waved their grandfather over. 

“I have to go somewhere. Keep an eye on these two,” Ford said. 

“But Grunkle Ford!” Mabel and Dipper protested. 

“No buts.” 

“I know your frustrated kids but you got to trust that these two know what they’re doing.” Shermie said with a soft smile and he patted the annoyed kids on the head. He then looked to Ford, “Be careful.” 

“Stanley and I will be fine.” With that Ford ran into the shack to get his newly mended coat and the bag the twins had made him. He was then off in a hurry. Their grandfather led the kids back into the house. Dipper shared a glance with his sister and insisted on carrying an upset Mabel in from the parking lot. Wendy and Soos got back to work and the two of them headed upstairs in a huff. 

“What if something happens to them? Why are they so determined to do everything by themselves?” Mabel cried as Dipper let her off onto the floor. 

“Stubbornness but they’re not the only ones who are stubborn.” Dipper pulled out the back packs and the walkie talkies. 

“But how are we getting out?” 

“Still got that grappling hook? I’m steady enough on my hooves to get out onto the roof through one of the new windows.” 

Mabel smiled and pulled it from under her bed. Dipper pulled the magnet gun from under his. 

Shermie gave the kids some time to cool off before heading upstairs with a snack and some colas. He got why they were frustrated, he really did. He wanted to help too but he was just an old human and they might be monsters but they were still kids. He did wish the two of them had gone off together to deal with things though. With a sigh he made it to the top of the stairs and knocked on the door. 

“Kids, I know you’re upset but I brought some snacks. I think we’ll order Chinese after those two knuckleheads get home.” 

No response. 

“Kids?” Shermie opened the door to find the room empty. He dropped the bowl and the drinks. 

“Oh dammit to hell!” 

Stan pounded on the door of the Gleeful’s house. The sun was starting the set and while he needed his umbrella still, he wouldn’t for much longer. That also meant that the vampires would be up by now. Soos hadn’t managed to get any holy water yet but that was alright Stan just grabbed a handful of garlic from a quick stop at the store. He considered a stake, easily made with some wood and his claws, but something in him didn’t think he could stake Gideon even if he was and evil little brat. He was still a kid under all of that hair. The gargoyle had no real plan on what to do or say but when did he ever have a plan? 

“Gleeful! I know you’re up! Open up!” He yelled while slamming his fist into the door. If he tried hard enough, he could probably break it down. Bud Gleeful didn’t give him the chance as he threw open his door. 

“What’s all this about Pines?” 

Stan pushed himself into the house. Gideon was glaring at Stan from the couch. Mrs. Gleeful was vacuuming the kitchen. 

“Alright Gideon, where are all those saps you hypnotized! What’s your plan?” 

“Why Stanford Pines how nice it is to see you.” Gideon said with false cheer. 

“Okay gonna clear that up now. My name is Stanley. The sphinx who can help me banish you to the underworld or somethin’ like that is Stanford.” 

“Ha! That wasn’t even your deed to begin with!” 

“Not the point right now! What are you up to?” 

“You know I can call the cops on you for doing this Pines!” Bud interjected. Stan just glared him down. 

“Oh yeah let’s call them and tell them how your nightmare child has been harassing my family with hypnotized people.” 

“You got any proof of that?” Bud shot back. 

“Yeah a witness!” Stan didn’t mention that the witness in question was currently leaving town. They didn’t need to know that. 

“Oh yeah who?” Gideon asked. 

“Some creepy dude whose been hanging around town studying us. That’s not important. What’s important is you leaving my family alone!” 

“Wait, this feller didn’t happen to be the suave business man type, did he? Greying hair, nice shoes?” Gideon asked. 

This paused Stan’s tirade, “Yeah actually.” Sure, he had played a kind of dorky scientist around Ford but Stan had known better. 

“Why would he tell you a bold-faced lie like that?” 

“You know him? Are you working together? Ha I knew he was bad news!” 

Gideon looked truly upset now, the scowl on his face growing more contorted. “I thought we were working together! He got me out of jail after all but I haven’t heard from him since. I haven’t heard from any of my contacts no matter how much I ask for them!” 

This threw Stan for a minute. The kid could be lying of course but something didn’t sit right with Stan. 

“This man told you my son was out hypnotizing folks last night? I’m sure you won't believe me but he was here last night all night,” Bud said. 

A knock on the door shook everyone out of their thoughts. Stan jumped, he wasn’t used to not being able to sense people walking up to the door. 

“We’re a little busy right now folks can ya’ll come back?” Bud hollered through the door. 

“I know my brother is in there. I need to see him!” Shermie’s voice answered back. 

Stan flew to the door and opened it. There was Shermie with a sheepish Mabel in his arms. McGucket and Soos were behind them in Soos’ truck loading Mabel’s tank into it. 

“Mabel my sweet!” Gideon tried to squeeze his way past Stan but he just knocked the creep back with his tail. 

“Sherm what the heck?” 

“Mabel and Dipper took it upon themselves to follow you and Ford.” 

“Ford?” 

“Yeah. That doctor guy gave Grunkle Ford a tip about a flower that could be a cure for the curse but he insisted on going alone like you and Dipper and I just wanted to make sure you had help if you needed it.” 

“The doctor guy? ” 

Stan’s mind began to race. What was going on here? What was this guy’s plan? He had to get to Ford and Dipper! 

“Gleeful,” Stan turned to Gideon who was still upside-down from getting tail whacked, “I think you’ve been used as a patsy.” Stan didn’t stay to elaborate. He pushed his family out of the Gleeful house leaving Gideon to fume. 

“Mabel where is Dipper?” 

“I can check! Dipper? Dipper come in! Are you okay?” Mabel asked into a walkie-talkie. 

“Mabel, I have to be quiet.” Dipper’s voice barely made it through the static. Stan grabbed it. 

“Kid what’s wrong? Where are you?” 

“There are these guys following Grunkle Ford. They’ve got guns. I-I don’t know what to do!” 

Stan’s heart dropped into his stomach. 

“Stay where you are. I’m coming to help! Where are you?”

The only answer was static. 

“The guy said the flower was on top of that cliff!” Mabel pointed to the one on their left. 

“Mabel sweetie I love you but you can’t try and follow me this time. I’ll get them both back. You three get back her back to the house!” Stan yelled as he flew to his car. 

“Stanley for God’s sake be careful!” Shermie yelled after him. 

Stan barley heard him as he sped off to the cliff. He was probably violating several traffic laws but he didn’t give a damn. He had screwed up again and left his family open to attack.

_You're a screw up!_

_Dipper and Ford are going to die thanks to you!_

_You're not good enough!_

_You can't do anything right!_

His inner thoughts were as vicious as they were correct according to Stan but he could dwell on them now. He focused on the rage and fear building within him. He had no idea what this Bradley guy was playing at but Stan was going to make him pay if he touched a hair on his family’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qrz wkh kxqw kdv ehjxq. Wkh Exwfkhu’v rii wr kdyh vrph ixq.


	13. Meanwhile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford goes searching for a cure and finds something more sinister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was always going to be a shorter chapter but even I'm surprised how fast I did it. Once my internet came back on I just started going. I'm stressed and I write more when I'm stressed so that's probably it. 
> 
> Things are getting darker and more dire as we get closer to the ending. 
> 
> Updated Warnings:
> 
> Electrical Torture. 
> 
> Please stay safe. 
> 
> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> (If you don't hate me after this) You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

If this were a normal trip out Ford would be taking his time a bit more. Enjoying the feeling of the forest air in his fur and the cool shade of the trees. But his brother could need help with dealing with a vampire horde so enjoyment would have to be had at a later time. The idea that he had left when so many things were up in the air had Ford tense but if he could make a cure quickly then they could stuff it down the vampire’s gullet and be done with him. There was the question of that strange amulet but that could be addressed when the boy couldn’t just poof away as a bat. 

Borrowing the golf cart had cut his trek to the cliff in half and he started to contemplated getting another car. Which would require him to get a license, which would require him to have his identity back...he was no longer mad about what his brother did to survive but boy if Stan didn’t make things complicated. But of course, Ford made life complicated too. Only seemed fitting twins would reflect each other so well. 

The old researcher was startled out of his thoughts half way to the top of the cliff. The old paranoia started to creep up his neck and he pulled his blaster from the holster and scanned the trees. It could be a number of things watching him and he was certain he was being watched. The highest likely hood was one of the native supernatural creatures, perhaps the Hide Behind, but considering how scarce they had been he thought it best to keep his eyes peeled. The next option was someone like the flunkeys who had attacked Fiddleford. The sphinx almost wanted a chance to give them what they had coming to them. 

“Look,” he spoke aloud, “if you are a creature I will not bother you and please do not bother me.” 

There was rustling and suddenly a deer, a normal deer, came leaping from its spot and down the ridge. There was a small part of his brain that wanted to give chase and hunt but luckily rational thought won out. He then felt instantly bad about it thinking of his nephew. 

_ Maybe I should cut venison out of my diet, _he thought sheepishly. 

The trek up the cliff continued without further interruption but Ford kept his pistol out. He reached the top as the sun began to sink below the horizon, bathing the whole town of Gravity Falls in an eerie blood red light. With a mental note to bring the family up here to watch the sunset at some point Ford got to work. It wasn’t hard to find the flowers. By his own account they looked a lot like normal Cliff Paintbrushes but perhaps there was something more. He started to look deeper into the bushes. 

Then there was a click from behind. Ford couldn’t react in time and something hit him square in the center of his back. 

“OW!” he roared. Try as he might to reach the spot he couldn’t, the edges of his claws brushed up against something but he couldn’t tell what is was. Turning to see where it had come from there was a bush a few feet over where some sort of gun sat hidden. It had been rigged to go off when someone was close enough. 

“What the hell...” 

There was another beep. 

Suddenly, his world was sharp electrical pain. 

Ford collapsed unable to control his body and let out a louder, more painful roar. After a moment it stopped and he could breathe again. Shaking he tried to move but that just triggered another round of electricity through his body. He forced himself with all his might to his knees and hands but that was all his body was willing to listen to. Any movement in the slightest set off another wave of hot, sparking pain that left his nerve ending buzzing. 

“Impressive,” a familiar voice said close to him. Ford jerked his head to see who was speaking but that was a mistake as it sent him another shock of pain. When the round was over, he opened his eyes to see Dr. Bradley standing over him, a gun pointed to his temple. In his peripheral he could see another man standing in the shadows with a gun. 

“What, what is this?” Ford managed to hiss out. He hated how he was already panting with the pain. 

“Well I assumed normal tranquilizers might not do the job in taking you down and perhaps I was right. The fact that you aren’t flat on the ground right now is indeed impressive.” 

Bradley moved to take Ford’s gun from where he had dropped it. Ford made a move for it first but that just resulted in another shock and his arm refused to move. 

“Won’t be needing this,” Bradley examined his gun with interest and then looked back at Ford. Gone was the enthusiastic researcher and in his place was the cold look of a hunter. Ford had been at the mercy of that look too many times in the multiverse, he knew what the look meant. 

It meant the hunter had cornered its prey. 

_ I should have listened to Stanley more. _

“Why?” Ford managed to ground out. 

“Well it’s really your own fault. Jeff have we heard from the others?” 

“No boss not yet.” 

“Guess I have a moment to explain then which I perhaps owe to such an _ esteemed _colleague. I hunt the supernatural but instead of just watching and learning I use the power of the unseen world to my advantage. What I can’t use I sell and that was the plan with you but you just had to have a damn plate in your head. At least with your block headed brother it won't be a compete loss.” 

“_ Don’t _insult my brother!” Ford made to move again but dug his claws into the earth instead to steady himself. He had to think of a way out of this. 

“How sweet that you care. Right now, he’s in the middle of a fist fight with a vampire if my plan is working. The kid was a great distraction, he even had a history with your family! Getting you two away from those twins has been a pain let me tell you.” 

“Y-You...the hypnotism....” 

“Bingo. Best way to control intelligent creatures. Except you of course, which is why you’re here. It’s ashame. You would sell well but keeping you contained long enough to attempt a brain surgery you might not make it through is just too risky. I’d probably lose more money than I’d get. No one wants damaged good like that.” 

Ford could almost laugh. If only this guy knew. 

“Besides I don’t need you trying to spring your family.” 

“**DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH THEM**!” Ford snarled and made himself to move, pain be damned. Bradley just took a step or two back as the electrical current increased and Ford’s body fell over. 

“Don’t worry about them. Once I get those little twins to show me where the source of this magic is and I use them to get your brother to comply they should be just fine. If the boy’s blood turns out to be as good of a poison I expect it to be he will stay in my personal care. That means he’ll be well taken care of I assure you.” 

Ford forced his brain to try and work. Poison? Oh, the centaurs of myth had toxic blood. This just made Ford sicker to his stomach. The idea of Dipper in a cage being bled at this bastard’s whim made his own blood boil. 

“Not sure where the girl will end up. I know a few people with aquariums. If it makes these last moments less stressful there was no way of avoiding this. Not only is your family valuable those kids were the key to finding this source of this magic, at least that’s what the yellow fellow in my dreams told me.” 

Ford must have made a horrified face because Bradley let out a cold laugh. 

“I thought so. It sounded like it and your family had history.” 

In the dying light Ford could still see Bradley’s eyes. They were the same color as always, no sign of yellow. Bill had given this guy an idea, an idea that he knew would torment Ford the most, as retribution for closing off this world to him. Bill had encouraged a psychopathic hunter to go after his family. Ford wanted to scream. Even after he had thought he had protected them from Bill he hadn’t. He had put his family in danger again. This was all his fault. 

All he could do was shake in rage and fear. 

“Boss.” 

“Right. That’s all the time I have I’m afraid.” The gun came back to Ford’s temple. 

“Perhaps you’d be useful for parts.” 

“DON’T TOUCH MY GRUNKLE!” A familiar voice screamed. 

There was a sound that Ford pinned down as the magnet gun being used and the gun at his temple flew away along with his own pistol in Bradley’s other hand. He turned his head as far as he could and his heart dropped into his stomach. 

Dipper was standing at the edge of the woods with the magnet gun. The gun was sparking with malfunction as a ball of metal that had been everyone’s guns grew into a tighter clump. With one final zap that made Dipper hiss in pain the gun broke.

“Well this is a surprise.” Bradley looked at Dipper darkly. Then he nodded to his subordinate. The goon pulled a knife out of his boot and advanced on the boy. 

Ford tried desperately to move. He fought with everything head had against the current of electricity surging through his body. He wouldn’t let these bastards hurt his nephew. He was moving too slowly though and the pain was too great. Bradly just kicked him down again. 

“Grunkle FORD!” 

“RUN DIPPER!” The cry tore from Ford’s throat. 

“I won't leave you!” 

“I’ll be fine! Find Stan! Save your sister! You disarmed him I’ll be okay!” 

Dipper didn’t look like he believed him but started to run as Bradley’s goon took a swipe at him. 

“Don’t hurt him you fool! His blood is more valuable than your life. Catch him!” 

The goon ran off after Dipper. Bradley sighed. 

“I was trying to be merciful here but I’ll have to do something else.” 

With more strength than Ford thought possible of him the hunter lifted the sphinx by the sweater and dangled him over the cliff. 

“I’ll just have to go hunting for whatever is left from your fall. The device in your back will make flying impossible so enjoy the trip!” 

He let go. 

Instinct and survival drive kicked in. Despite the shocks Ford reached out and tried to grab for the cliff wall. His claws finally made purchase and he stopped his decent. Looking up he could see Bradley maybe 10 or so feet above him staring down in disgust. 

“Why must you make this difficult?” The hunter looked down to see if he could reach Ford and dislodge him when his goon called out. 

“BOSS!” 

“How difficult is it to deal WITH A CHILD? I swear you can’t find good help,” Bradley said as he stood. 

“Any movement you make will cause the shocks and as you may have noticed they get worse over time. Either you try and climb up and your body gets fried or you get too tired to hang on. Hate to leave you without knowing your dead though. So, do me a favor and just die for me would you? I’ll be back after I collect your family and the magic to see if you’re still around.” 

With that Bradley disappeared from the edge of the cliff. 

Hatred and fear boiled within Ford. He tried to climb but shock almost made him lose his grip. He had been in dire situations before but there seemed to be no way out of this one. The other magnet gun was on him but reaching it would be impossible. He couldn’t even tell as the sun finally set if there was something that the gun could latch onto. He found himself hoping that some sort of higher being in the multiverse would listen to his pleas for his family. 

_ Please let them get away. Please. _

There was a cracking noise. The cliff side was giving away under his weight. 

Ford had a lot of regrets in his life and they started flying through his mind. The list of things he should have done and what could have been was long but amoungst the brigade of self-hatred there were a few bight points. He focused in on those happier thoughts and tears began to stream down his cheeks. He had met his wonderful niece and nephew and they had made his days brighter again. He had been a part of his family again even if it was brief. He had made amends with Stan. 

_ He shouldn’t have brought me back but I’m glad he did. I should have thanked him. _

More cracking. Ford closed his eyes. 

_ Dipper is fast on those legs now. He’ll get away. Stan will save the others and end Bradley. They’ll be okay. I have to hope they’ll be okay. _

“SIXER!” 

Ford’s eyes shot back open as a new pain pierced his arm. Stanley was gripping his arm so tight that his claws were digging into his flesh. Stan’s other hand was holding on to dear life on cliff's edge. 

“W-where did you c-come from?” Ford managed to get out. 

“Not important. Now climb!” 

“Can’t. Device. In my back.” 

“Okay I’ll pull you up. Hold on!” 

There was a louder cracking noise. 

“No. I-I'll pull you down. Save...kids. Leave me.” 

“I AIN'T LEAVING YOU!” Stan yelled. It echoed across the cliffs. 

For a moment it seemed like Stan would pull it off. His sharp claws were dug in deep and he was almost to the top even being short a hand because of Ford. 

The weight was too much. The cliff side collapsed. Ford and Stan started falling to the earth below. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wzr eurwkhuv ilqdoob ohw grzq wkhlu zdoov. Qrz ohw’v vhh krz idu wkhb idoo.


	14. Broken Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan and Ford rush to save their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warring: This chapter is where that major character injury tag comes into play.  
This is also where the implied mauling starts. Surprisingly "implied mauling" is not an existing common tag. 
> 
> I re wrote this chapter at least three times. 
> 
> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> (If ya'll don't hate me after this)
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

All things considered Stan wasn’t too freaked out as the cliff gave way under their weight. He had wings and so did his brother. It might not be a pretty landing but they would at least land and not splatter onto the earth below. That what he thought at least. However, he did not take into account that his brother, which he was holding onto for dear life still, was basically dead weight. Even with his stone wings as wide as they could go and some pitiful attempts at flapping them hard enough to compensate, the two of them were still falling way too fast. 

“Ford ya gotta use your wings!” Stan hollered in an attempt to be heard over the whistling wind in their ears. He watched as Ford tried to flap but his body just started convulsing. It torn Stan apart to see his twin in so much pain he had to do something and quickly. Maneuvering in midair was hard but even if he wasn’t as flexible as he used to be Stan could still be an agile. If he could pull off that escape stunt while in federal custody, he could do something here. Searching Ford’s body, he saw something sticking out of his back. Ford yelped in pain as Stan yanked it out of his skin. 

“Ford glide!” Fighting off how it reminded him so much of pushing his twin into the portal, Stan shoved Ford up and away from his body to give his brother’s wings some space. Ford shuttered but finally the wings stretched and his descent slowed. 

“Stan,” Ford panted, “head to the Fluvius Cantatis!” 

They still had enough air to adjust course and glide to that damned cursed place. Landing was still a little rough for Stan as he never truly gotten the hang of the gliding thing to begin with. He flapped and stumbled and finally tumbled tail over head a few times before stopping. Ford came sliding into a landing and remained a lump of the ground for a moment before standing. 

“Ford you okay?” Stan asked as he sat on the ground for a moment letting the world stop spinning. 

“Stan. Y-You saved my life.” Stan looked his brother over. He was a mess from the landing but at least not too hurt. The most damage he could see was in his arm from where Stan had gripped on too tight but he didn’t know what that thing in his back had done to him. 

“Don’t worry about, tell me are ya hurt? What the fuck was that thing in your back?” 

“A taser that went off whenever I moved.” Ford began to dig into his coat pockets and the bag the kids gave him. 

“Damn it all I have is the other magnet gun and a glue gun. I don’t know if that will help.” 

“Help with what? What happened? Did that creepy doctor do this to you and where’s Dipper?” Stan had a million questions and dreaded all the answers. 

He watched as Ford’s claws dug into the ground and a snarl erupt from his mouth. “Why don’t I listen to you more? You were right about Bradley. I’ll tell you what happened as we make our way to the water.” 

“Why are we going there?” 

“Stan you’re still connected to the house even when you aren’t there right? Tell me do you feel anything off?” 

Stan was confused but still closed his eyes for a moment to focus. It was the weirdest damn thing even after a summer of experiencing it but he could indeed still feel the shack. Nothing was setting off any alarm bells. 

“No.” 

“Then it’s more than likely they’re at the water. I hope I’m wrong but better to get their first in case I’m right.” 

Ford ran off to the water and Stan followed. What he wanted to do was find a phone and call home but they were too far out into the forest for that. Ford caught Stan up to speed, explaining how Bradley had set a trap and lured the two of them away from the kids. Ford got as far as explaining the hunter’s plans for their family before Stan slid to a stop. 

“HE’S GONNA ** WHAT **?” Stan bellowed. Out of breath he leaned against a tree for a moment. Panic began to size his insides. 

“Sell most of you to the highest bidder and keep Dipper around as a poison supply. If his blood isn’t toxic then I assume he’ll sell him off too,” Ford growled. 

When Stan had pegged the guy as bad news if was never something as messed up at this. His claws dug into the wood of the trees as he desperately tried to not to focus on one of his worst nightmares coming true. Dipper, Mabel, Soos, everyone in cages. Their Ma was a fake physic but Stan found himself hoping he wasn’t a real one. 

“What about you? Why the shock treatment?” 

“The plate in my head keeps me from being hypnotized and I’m apparently too old to waste removing it. I would have been shot dead if Dipper hadn’t saved me.” 

Stan couldn’t help the growl that came from his mouth. This Bradley and his goons deserved what was coming to them. Looking Ford over as he was taking the momemnt to think of a plan he couldn’t help but struggle with the images of what would have happened if Dipper hadn’t stepped in or if Stan had been too late. His brother wasn’t the weak nerd he had been growing up but he was still made of flesh. Stan could take more of a beating. 

“Okay here’s what we do when we find them. You get whoever they’ve got to safety while I deal with them.” 

“No,” Ford said firmly. 

“But...” 

“No, we need to do this together. I think life has shown us that we shouldn’t try to do things on our own. Wasn’t the crux of your argument the other night?” 

Yes, in fact that had been. Stan didn’t let himself go down the road of what ifs. What if he hadn’t been kicked out or what if he and Ford had talked it out all those years ago. What if Stan had asked him for help when things had gotten deadly on the road. Apparently, it took about 40 years for either of them to learn a lesson. He wanted to get Ford out of harm's way but he couldn’t deny the idea of fighting next to his brother instead of with him pulled at his hear a bit. 

“Using my own argument against me...fine. We get the kids out then take them on. Just need to make sure of something. Are ya gonna have a moral crisis like ya did the other night with Dan? If so, I can handle them. These guys have _got to go_.” 

“No. Dan was an innocent. These people are not. While perhaps it would be better and less messy to erase their minds, the gun is at home.” 

“That mind thing isn’t permanent though. Your friend has been getting his memories, back right?” Stan had no idea how you just erase a guy’s head. It sounded terrifying really. It could maybe solve their problems for a little bit but if Bradley had a full gang that came looking for him would the mind erase stick? What if they reminded him of what he was up to around Gravity Falls, could end up in a mess like this again? 

“You’re right Stanley. Morally it might not be the highest point in our lives but I think they deserve what’s coming to them,” Ford said darkly. 

Glad we’re on the same page.” Stan would have preferred if the two of them had been able to get on the same page a long time ago and on a less murderous subject but Stan would take what he could get. The two of them peeled off into the forest again with Stan at the lead. The sun had fully set at this point and the forest was almost pitch black without much moonlight to guide them. The gargoyle almost dared any of the normal trouble in the woods to stop them at this moment. Nothing was getting in the way of him saving his family. 

As they got closer Ford stopped and signaled for Stan to do the same. After a moment Stan could hear it too. Voices coming from where the water was. Then through the trees there was the sound of a generator and a flood light burst to life making both men hiss at the brightness. After adjusting to the light Ford pointed up to the trees and they both climbed to get a better view. 

Stan hadn’t been back here since the town got together to re-dam the cursed water. He could see the dam just on the edge of the lights. The small lake was dark and sat in the shadow of the cliff it leaked out of. Large, sharp boulders surrounded the edge of the lake, almost looking like monster teeth. The stones cast ominous images with the flood lights to illuminate them. Stan’s heart sunk as he recognized his family being held at gun point. They had gotten their hands on Dipper at some point and probably grabbed Mabel, Shermie, Soos, and Fiddleford on their way back from Gideon’s. Bradley’s goons had them surrounded while Bradley leaned smugly against one of the larger boulders. 

“I have an idea,” Ford whispered into Stan’s ear. “I’m going to get a better vantage point so I can disarm them all with the magnet gun. Then we swoop in and get the kids out.” 

Stan wanted to swoop in now but those guns weren’t something he was going to risk. So, he nodded and Ford made to stalk to another tree. 

“Wait for the sound of the gun. It’ll take me a few minutes to get into a good spot.” 

Stan nodded again and Ford disappeared. He clawed at the bark of the branch while he waited, straining his ears to listen. Straining his eyes to see if the kids were hurt. Dipper had some scrapes and bruises but nothing serious. Mabel looked find and was being held tightly in Soos’ arms. Soos looked fine beyond the worried look on his face. Of course, Soos would probably be the only other person besides Stan who could walk off a gunshot right now but Stan was planning to avoid that at all costs. McGucket had straw poking out everywhere but was also in decent shape. Shermie looked like he hadn’t gone without an initial fight. His nose was bleeding and there was a dark bruise forming on his cheek. Every nerve in Stan’s body was tense and his mind was yelling at him to do something more than it ever had before but he didn’t move. The gargoyle took a deep breath and waited on his twin to do his thing. 

“So, this is the source of all your wondrous transformations? Looks like a normal lake to me,” Bradley said unimpressed. 

“I told you I would show you were the source was now let us go,” Dipper said. 

Stan was proud of his nephew. He knew the kid had to be scared out of his mind but he didn’t let it show in his voice. Dipper sounded angry and defiant, just like Stan would be. Another small twinge of nervous energy bubbled up inside of him. Stan being angry and defiant had led to him getting hurt just as many times as it had saved him. 

_ Jeez kid when did _ _ ya _ _ get so brave? Just listen to what the guy says until we get _ _ ya _ _ . _

“I guess you wouldn’t mind a test first then? How much water is needed?” 

“Depends. I got completely dunked in the water and started to change in a minute. Mabel got a little on her helping me out and started to change after 10 minutes. Drinking it seems to take the longest...” 

“I hope you turn into a bug you jerk!” Mabel interrupted. 

Bradley laughed. “I’m not going to test it myself and while using my men might be interesting, I need them to stay walking. Which means you’re up Mr. Pines.” 

The kids protested as the hunter roughly grabbed Shermie by the arm and another goon grabbed the other arm. They drug his older brother to the edge of the water. 

“Oh, kids don’t be upset. As a human your grandfather is useless to me. At least this way he gets to survive past the night.” 

_ Ford do the thing come on! _

“I’m interested to see what you’ll become Mr. Pines.” 

“And I’m interested in punching you in the face!” Shermie spat back. 

Before they could toss Shermie into the water there was a high-pitched noise. The guns each of the goons had been holding flew into one of the trees. Only Bradley seemed to have the foresight to hold on tight to his. He let go of Shermie to keep a tighter grip on his gun. The high-pitched noise got louder and Bradley finally lost the struggle. When the gun flew out of his hand he stumbled back. 

Falling straight into the water. 

Stan knew that could spell trouble but if luck decided to be nice tonight maybe the guy would get something without legs. Or something easily punch-able. In the meantime, chaos broke out amongst the goons. Shermie was in a full out wrestling match with the one who had been holding him. Fiddleford had grabbed a banjo from somewhere and started whacking away. Stan and Ford sailed into the middle of it and tackled the guys who were out to grab the kids. Stan took the one he slammed into in one clawed hand and the other McGucket was clobbering in the other and threw them as far as he could. Ford started to square off with the third. If Stan could throw them off of his brothers, they could all make a break for it. Maybe they could get the hell out of here without any damage. 

Then came the roar. 

Every head snapped to the lake and watched as water foamed and frothed. One large black leathery hand burst out of the water and onto the land. Then another. The creature pulled itself completely out and let out a blood curdling scream. Stan was a tall man but this thing had almost a foot on him not even counting the sharp horns on its head. Red eyes gleamed in the night and claws the size of daggers adorned its hands and feet. A thin tail with a spike on the edge whipped back and forth and the thing stretched its new bat like wings. This was obviously Bradley; it had the remains of what he was wearing before falling into the water hanging off the enlarged body. It had the same vicious smile he had just been wearing but sharp fangs peeked out behind his lips. 

Why did Stan ever think lady luck would be kind to him? 

He bodily put himself in front of the others and squared up with the thing. There was no way he could let something like this have free reign of the town it could tear most people apart in a moment. There was no running for Stan from this fight, he had to keep it from following the kids. Ford had once said that these transformations were reflections of a person’s inner self. 

If that was true Stan wasn’t the least bit surprised to be facing off against a demon. 

“Stop staring at me you idiots round them all up!” The beast said with a snarl. 

That was enough for Bradley’s goons to snap out of it. The one wrestling Shermie went at it again but Shermie was giving him hell. His brother might be old but he was still strong. The two Stan had tossed started headed for him again. Ford was preoccupied with the last one. 

“Fiddleford, Soos get the kids the hell outta here!” 

They didn’t need to be told twice. Soos handed Mable to McGucket and scooped up Dipper who had been raring to charge at one of the attackers. 

“GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD! GRANPA!” The kids screamed out. They were trying their hardest to wrestle free from the adult’s grip but it was no use. As the four of them ran off into the woods he knew the kids would be in good hands. He also hoped that hadn’t been the last time he saw their faces. With the kids out of sight Stan and Ford could at least take care of business. 

Bradley let out another snarl and started heading for Stan but his steps were wobbly. For the first time since this fiasco started Stan grinned. It had taken him days to get used to his new body. Bradley might be seven feet tall with vicious body parts but he wasn’t used to it at all. Stan had the advantage. He could handle this guy while Ford could hopefully handle the others. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ford dealing with the three others in a flash of bright feathers and claws. Somewhere his nerdy brother had learned to fight and fight well. Sherm was struggling with his guy so Stan leapt and lent him a claw as Bradley stumbled in the mud for a moment. 

“Shermie get the hell out of here!” Stan yelled as the goon fell. 

“No way in hell! I’ve never been able to help you two but I’m here now and I’m not leaving you!” 

Before Stan could respond saw a flash of black claws and pushed Shermie out of the way as Bradley cleared the space between them in a giant leap. 

“Fine then help Ford! I got this guy.” 

“Pines I might not be used to this body but I can still reduce you to ruble.” The beast hissed. 

“Lot of big talk comin’ from an overgrown, tacky, leather couch!” 

Even though Bradley struggled with his new body he could still hit hard. A few hits even sent a small bit of pain through the gargoyle. A crack appeared in his right shoulder but Stan had been through matches a lot worse than this. The demon claws barely scratched his stone skin. Meanwhile Bradley’s skin did seem to be made out of a thick leather hide with some scaling but it was hardly a match for Stan's claws. He weaved around the monster exchanging blows. Before too long Stan felt like he had the guy on the ropes, a black ichor that was something like blood was dripping from several places. In a moment of desperation and with a scary amount of strength, the demon picked Stan up and tossed him a few feet to the side. Stan tumbled but got back to his feet fast. 

“Aw getting' tired already? That the best you got?” 

Bradley smiled and turned his head to where Ford and Shermie were dealing with their goons. They had cornered the last one by an outcropping of large boulders. The beast took off in their direction like a bat out of hell. His sharp claws raised high with the target being Ford’s head. The demon was going to crush his twin against the rocks. 

“NO!” 

Stan flew to his brothers and pushed them both out of the way just as Bradly’s claw came down. The hit landed hard as Bradley has put his whole body into the attack. Stan was thrown hard.

Suddenly, there was pain. His right shoulder collided with something jagged and solid. There was the sound of shattering stone. Then Stan’s world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Li plqg ru ergb brx zhuh vhw wr orvh, zkdw nlqg ri idwh zrxog brx fkrrvh?


	15. Kintsugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A confrontation comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Continuing of the major character injury and the mauling. I really can not think of a better tag for this.
> 
> Sorry to leave ya'll on a cliffhanger for so long. I got sick last week (not Covid thankfully) and it made writing impossible.
> 
> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated!

Ford recognized the lackey he was facing from the dump. There was a slight satisfaction in dealing with the man who had almost set his best friend alight. However, as bad of an idea as it was, Ford couldn’t help but try and keep an eye on Stan as he took on what could only be called a demon in the more classical sense of the idea. Perhaps he was worrying too much as Stan was not only holding his own against the thing but it looked like he was winning. Bradley was panting hard and bleeding from several places. If Ford could deal with the last lackey he could go and help his twin. His eldest brother looked rough but was faring well relying on the size and strength they inherited from their father, maybe the only useful thing he had given them. For one bright moment Ford really thought the three old men might just make it out of this okay. 

Until he heard Stan yell. 

Until he saw a demon coming for his head at full speed. 

Until Stan shoved him out of the way just in time. 

Until the right half of his twin’s stone body shattered against the edge of a sharp rock. 

Until Stan didn’t get back up. 

It took a moment for Ford to register that what just happened. Another moment to register that the demon who might have just murdered his brother was.... _ laughing _ at his victory. He registered that Shermie was yelling something but the words fell away as a dull ringing echoed in his ears. The sphinx analyzed the demon who was _ laughing at his shattered brother _. Stan had worn him down, created weak spots to exploit. Ford created a mental check list and then finally let the red haze of boiling hatred and anger that had been growing in him spread like wildfire in his vision and through his blood. 

He leapt at the demon with a wild fury letting out a roar of grief and rage. 

“Ford.” 

“Ford!” 

“Stanford...please! T-The guy is...I need help with Stanley.” 

His elder brother’s voice shook Ford from the red haze that had enveloped his being. He looked up from what he had been doing to see Shermie’s tear stained face looking at him. The sphinx had ended up beside the water at some point and the target of his rage under his claws was no longer a problem. Ford didn’t move at first, he didn’t want to to see his twin like that. He wanted to curl up into a ball and never move again but his big brother was asking for his help, he needed him. Quietly Ford stood and that’s when his own pain became apparent. Everything ached and several places burned as he moved. That didn’t matter to him though. What was his pain compared to what Stan must have just gone through? The old scientist absentmindedly grabbed the bag with his belongs that had been thrown to the wayside in all the fighting. 

Leaning next to Stan made reality sink in hard. The upper half of his right side was in a few large pieces. Even though he had been made of stone his twin had always look lively, his body fluid and warm but now all that was on the ground was a cold broken statue. There wasn’t even the familiar orange glow in his eyes. Ford felt as if he couldn't breath right and the world wanted to spin. He shut his eyes hard to steady himself. To no see the truth.

“Is he gone?” Shermie chocked out. 

“I-I don’t really know. I can’t check for a pulse or breath or anything.” 

“We can’t just leave him here! We have to do something!” Shermie had made it a point to be the collected one in their current world of chaos but now he couldn’t keep it up. He sobbed and leaned over his little brother. 

“I just got you back...wait...Ford look at his eyes.” 

“I can’t stand to see them so cold Shermie...: Ford chocked back the tears the best he could until his brother grabbed at the tattered collar of his jacket to force him to look Stan in the eyes. 

“Look!” 

At first Ford didn’t see it but then he leaned in closer. Stan had always wondered if he still had his eyes underneath the glow and it certainly seemed like he did. They were carved in detail even with irises and pupils. It was there in a thin line between those two parts of the eye that Ford found a glimmer of hope. A small circle of orange light was glowing. 

“What do we do?” Shermie asked Ford with desperation. 

“Stan always did joke that he handled broken pieces of his body with glue.” 

“What? We’d need the world’s strongest glue and a lot of it to put him back together!” 

“We don’t need _ this world’s _ strongest glue!” Ford nearly screamed out the realization. He tore through his bag until he found the glue gun and glue sticks he had made.

“Is that Mabel’s?” Shermie looked as if Ford had well and truly lost it.

“No but she inspired me. These glue sticks are made out of a replica of the alien adhesive I used to seal the rift. If anything can help Stan it’s this! Help me!” 

Shermie scurried over to the still active flood lights and rolled them over to help find all the little pieces of Stan that had flown off. In all his right side was in four large pieces with a few smaller bits here and there. They worked diligently to make sure nothing was missed. If they missed a piece there was a chance that it wouldn't work. 

_There's a chance it wont work no matter what._

Ford ignored the treacherous voice in his head and carefully set to working gluing while Shermie held the pieces together. 

“There, last one.” 

The purplish glue started to solidify but Stan still didn’t move. 

“Come on Stan. I just got you back from the dead. You can’t leave again.” Shermie pleaded. 

Ford looked his brother in the eye and tears started to finally flow, dripping onto his twin’s stone skin leaving dark blotches. 

“Stan you saved my life... again. You keep saving my life and I’ve never thanked you. You saved all of our lives really. I hope you can hear me. Thank you. Thank you so much. Thank you for bringing me back. For giving me a chance at having a family again. A-And if you come back to us, I promise I’ll spend the rest of my days trying to be a better brother. One an amazing person like you deserves. Because you are amazing and the world is better with you in it. I’ll help you see that one way or another. Just please. Please come back.” 

Another moment passed and Ford truly thought he would have to break the horrible news to the kids. He didn’t think he would be able to handle how much this would hurt them... until the purple seams of connected stone started to glow. A bright orange light filled the broken places, bright enough to make the whole waterside glow. When the light faded enough that Ford could open his eyes again the cracks had fused together, mostly. There were still deep gashes in places that pulsed with a gentle glowing light. Too focused on the remaining cracks the brothers missed the light return to Stan’s eyes with a series of rapid blinking. They nearly jumped at the gargoyle’s dazed moan of pain. 

“STAN!” Ford and Shermie shrieked. They both tried to scoop their brother into a large hug. 

“Oi, easy on the merchandise.” Stan grumbled weakly. 

“Stan you’re alive!” Ford cried. 

“Of course I am why wouldn’t I... oh shit the demon!” Stan tried to shoot up but Ford and Shermie forced him back down again. 

“It’s handled! Stay still you don’t need to go falling apart on us!” As he struggled with Stan, Ford couldn’t help the wide smile from spreading on his face. Of course, Stan refused to stay down and leaned up onto the rocks. 

“How did you handle ohhhhhh...” Stan’s eyes grew wide as he took in the scene. 

“I may have uh lost my temper.” Ford suddenly felt a tightening in his stomach. “Shermie I hope I didn’t scare you.” 

“Scare me? Hell no! That was, okay it was a little terrifying, but it was also incredible!” He gently placed a hand on both of his brothers, “The only time you two scare me is when you go off and almost get yourselves killed.” 

“I don’t think trouble is ever going to leave us alone Sherm,” Stan grunted. 

“I can see that. Just promise me no more going off to deal with it on your own okay? You work better together.” 

“It looks like Ford can take care of himself, he doesn’t need my help.” 

Oh no, Ford was going to make good on that promise even if Stan hadn’t heard it at all, starting right now. 

“Stan you saved my life! I would have been a dead man if you hadn’t given me such an advantage.” 

Stan gave him a look over and his eyes filled with concern, “You look like a dead man now. You look awful.” 

“Heh I’ll live.” 

The three of them sat in the comfort of being alive for a moment. Stan’s lingering cracks weren’t going away but they weren’t coming apart either. Both Ford and Shermie were holding onto one of Stan’s arms as they helped him to his feet. 

“I’m cracked a little but I’m not an invalid!” 

“Oh, for God’s sake stop being stubborn and let us help you for once.” Shermie grumbled. 

Stan mumbled some more complaints but didn’t fight the help any more. “So whaddawe do about this?” 

“Let me worry about that we need to get you home. I believe being close to the shack will help your healing process.” 

“What do we tell the cops there? They’ll want to come see what happened,” Stan grimaced. 

“Who says the cops will need to know?” 

“Sixer, if you don’t think those kids haven’t rounded up the whole town and tried to call in all five branches of the military for help you don’t know those kids.” 

“Okay we just tell them the truth.” Stan and Ford gave Shermie a look. “What? It was self-defense!” 

“I don't want to kids knowing that I did...that. I’d rather we just pretend they conveniently disappeared,” Ford said. Stan nodded. The twin shared a tired smile. Ford couldn’t help but let out a small huff of a laugh. Who knew that trying to figure out to hide a few bodies would be a good bonding experience? Only with the two of them he supposed. 

“Okay, okay, we clean up and then I come up with something for the cops and then we try and forget this nightmare happened!” Stan said with a familiar wily tone in his voice. 

“You folks need some help?” A small voice suddenly came from the tree line. Ford let go of Stan and placed himself in front of his brothers. His wings wide and fur standing on end. _Nothing_ else was going to touch his brothers tonight so help him. 

“Woah easy there!” Out of the shadows a solitary gnome appeared. 

“Ford, Stan, what the heck is that?” 

“It’s one of the gnomes the kids were trying to show you.” Ford tried to see deeper into the woods for more. “Where are the others? Gnomes never work alone.” 

“This gnome is. A lot of us are locked up in a warehouse outside of town.” The gnome took a look around and let out a low whistle. 

“I can’t believe you guys took this guy out. He’s a legend... well nightmare really. We called him The Butcher.” 

“Fitting nickname I suppose,” Ford said with disdain. 

“No really, you just saved the entire forest! If I can find the warehouse keys, I can let everyone else out! Hey big guy help me out here!” 

The trees began to shake and the three Pines brothers took several steps back. Shermie gasped as a manotaur came walking out of the tree line. Ford couldn’t help but notice it was limping heavily from a damaged leg. He swallowed hard as the realization that it was probably Bradley’s handiwork on display. If a whole forest of gnomes, manotours, and other such creatures couldn’t handle this guy it was a miracle the three of them were still standing. 

No not a miracle. They were still standing because of Stanley. Bradley and his goons could handle anything except for Stan’s pure determination to protect those around him. 

“So, would you say you owe us one?” A sly smile spread across his twin’s face as his voice shook Ford from his thoughts. 

“What do you want?” The gnome crossed its small arms and eyed Stan with suspicion. 

“Now don’t go acting like that. I’m apparently about to give you a lot of street wait no forest cred? Whatever. How would you like it if people thought you two took him down? You just got to do the clean-up and make it look convincing for the cops.” 

“Hmm what’s in it for you?” 

“Oh, we can just get back to our normal lives. No fuss from the authorities or anyone else.” 

_ We don’t _ _ terrify _ _ and _ _ traumatize _ _ the children on top of how much they probably already are. _Ford finished for Stan in his thoughts. 

“Maybe I could use this to knock Jeff off of his high horse...” 

“The Manotours will claim it as our vengeance!” The large creature yelled. Ford took that as a yes. 

“Fine then.” The gnome walked up and shook Stan’s hand. 

“Pleasure. Enjoy freeing your friends.” Ford hurried both of his brothers away shutting off the lights as they left. 

When they were a good distance away Shermie spoke up. “So, we’re going to tell the cops that a gnome and a... bull on steroids did what now?” 

“We’re going to tell them we knocked the bad guys out, tied them up, and ran off for help. When they come looking big and small will make it look like they took them for forest justice,” Stan replied in confidence. He was walking without help but at a slow pace. As worried as everyone back at the shack probably was, Ford didn’t want to leave his brothers behind to run ahead. Passing by the lake the stars shone bright in the dark sky. Ford paused for a minute and sighed. Without saying a word, he walked into the lake. 

“Uh Ford? Did ya get hit in the head too hard? Home is that way.” Stan pointed. 

“I need to clean myself up a bit. Don’t want to scare anyone.” 

“Oh yay, wet cat smell,” Shermie joked warmly. 

Thoroughly soaked and his wounds starting to hurt him more than he wanted to admit he pulled himself out of the water. Looking less like a horror movie extra he walked back up to his brothers and shook hard, earning groans and laughs from his brothers. Ford smiled wide again. 

An hour of walking passed and they finally hit Gopher Rd. Stan’s hunch was right, the front yard of the shack was filled with the monstrous townsfolk. In the center of it all was Dipper and Mabel. They seemed to be coming up with some sort attack plan with what looked like every citizen of Gravity Falls. 

“Hey if you’re standing around, I’ll charge you for standing room!” Stan yelled. 

“GRUNKLE STAN!” The children screeched. Dipper grabbed Mabel and leapt over the table. 

“GRUNKLE FORD! GRANDPA SHERMIE!” The two children tackled the three old men. They were soon joined by Soos and Wendy in a giant hug. 

Hey McGucket! Cancel the robot!” Wendy yelled out. Ford almost broke into heavy fits of laughter as his old friend’s head popped up from a pile of metal scraps that were procured from who knows where. The scarecrow smiled as he ran up to join the hug. It was pleasant, at least for a moment. As the kids were babbling out questions and the towns folk were getting closer. Ford’s breathing suddenly got heavy. 

“OKAY! Okay, hey let’s all just get some space!” Stan yelled and to Ford’s relief people backed up. 

“Are those guys still after us? What do we need to do?” Dipper was frazzled but determined to help. 

“Easy there big guy. We handled it.” Stan ruffled his hair. 

A chorus of questions rang through the townsfolk. 

“Handled it?” 

“How?” 

“What happened?” 

“Are we safe?” 

Stan straightened up and yelled over the crowd again. After watching for a month Ford could tell when the Mr. Mystery persona came to life in his brother. “It’s a story let me tell ya that but I think we should let the police through so they can go throw these poachers in a jail cell where they belong!” 

The crowd gave a loud cheer as the officers in question took the supposed location of the hunters and drove off to apprehend them. Ford could only hope that the gnome had kept its promise. Otherwise that self-defense argument was founded but would lead to a lot of uncomfortableness, especially with the kids. A part of him felt guilty for keeping something from the kids when they promised no more secrets but he worried what they would think if him if they knew just how feral he had gone. 

The demands for a story rose again as they cops pulled away in their car. Stan smiled but it was forced, anyone who really knew him could see that. Tiredness radiated from Stan and while Ford was correct in assuming the cracks in his skin would get better with proximity to the house, there were still a few deep one leaking orange light. The kids had definitely noticed and looked extremely concerned. Mabel was now in Stan’s arms, holding him tight, but she chewed at her lip looking at the nasty black eye Shermie was sporting. Ford caught Dipper looking at a claw mark on his arm. The children were a mess as well but thankfully not too hurt. Really all of the Pines were a mess, but that was nothing new. A warm happiness welled up in Ford as he realized just how resilient his family was. 

“Well you see...” Stan began his voice sounding tired. Ford and Shermie shared a look and nodded. 

Stan deserved a break. 

“My brother is a hero!” Ford yelled out. Stan cocked a confused eyebrow at the outburst. Ford started again. 

“He’s a hero and deserves a break. If you want to hear the whole thing you’ll just have to come to a tour!” 

The town’s people ‘awed’ in disappointment but seemed to agree to the idea. 

“Hey aren’t you that secret twin?” Someone shouted out to Ford. 

“...Yes.” 

“Can we hear about that?” 

“No.” 

Another round of ‘awing’ commenced but people weren’t too upset it seemed. The crowd began to thin as people left. Some came to say goodbye and many of them who did asked Stan if he needed anything. Stan seemed to be in shock about the concern. Afterwards all that was left was the Pines family, the Corduroy’s, and to Ford’s surprise Fiddleford with his son Tate. Tate looked a lot like Mabel with some scaling but he still had two legs with hands that were webbed and fins that poked out of his neck. Ford was pulled to the side by his old friend. 

“Ford, I appreciate you opening your home to me but, well, Tate and I got to talking while he was helping me build that rescue bot I was working on. I’m gonna head home with him. I’ve been avoiding having a chat with him ‘cus I was well...ashamed...” 

“Dad, don’t be ashamed. I wasn’t exactly all that patient with ya.” Tate mumbled. 

“Well as you can see, we gots lots to talk about,” Fiddleford smiled. 

“Of course. Good luck and if you need me old friend, I’ll be here.” 

The Corduroy’s left after Wendy gave a last hug to the kids. “I hope there isn’t a next time but next time trouble shows up and you two disappear I’m not staying to watch the shack. I would have loved to give those guys a few swings of my axe.” 

Stan patted Wendy on the shoulder, “I’m sure you could have given them hell but thanks for watching this place.” 

“Meh it’s grown on me.” The two of them laughed and Wendy followed her family home. 

“Grunkle Stan, why are you cracked?” Mabel finally asked in a small voice. The family settled into the kitchen for some much needed first aid. 

“Eh punching a demon might do that to ya. I’ll be fine just need some rest.” 

Mabel and Dipper gave each other a look and after a few band aids scampered off. Ford tried to protest, he wanted nothing more than his family in his sights at all time right now, but he couldn’t muster the energy to chase after them. The sphinx kept a careful ear out as the two of them were running around doing something. How those children still had energy was beyond the old man. Soos made food, which was just a pile of various sandwiches but it would do and Ford devoured what he could. After dinner Soos slipped out as Dipper poked his head into the kitchen and waved to him to help with something or another. 

Ford made a mental note to try and recreate a healing slave that had been a lifesaver at times in his travels in the morning. It would help their wounds heal faster and they would look less grotesque. For now, the first aid kit would have to do. After patching up Shermie. Stan worked on his twin and listened intently to the conversation their older brother was having with the kid's parents. 

“Yeah I’m fine and the kids are fine. No, you don’t need to come up here. Yes, I’ll have the kids call you in the morning I think they’ve gone to pass out or something. No, I promise we’re okay. My brothers said they’d protect the kids, they made good on that believe me. Alright, yes, I love you too.” Shermie hung up the receiver and sighed. 

“How dead are we?” Stan grumbled. 

“Not at all. Stan somehow we’re going to get it in your head that no one is kicking you out of this family ever again.” 

Stan didn’t respond and continued to patch up places on Ford. “Just like when we were kids huh?” 

“Yes, I suppose, but I can’t exactly help you back.” The still glowing cracks in Stan’s skin were worrying. 

A knock at the door made all three men in the kitchen jump. Ford went to grip at his blaster to only to remember it was no more. He added remaking it to his growing mental checklist and went to the door before Stan could pull himself up from the seat. At the door were the two cops. Ford could only describe them as werewolf like except if they had been bitten by domesticated hound dogs. The grimaces on their faces made their droopy faces more pronounced. Ford took a steadying breath and opened the door. 

“Yes officers?” 

“So, we went to where you had those fellers tied up and came across well... let’s call it a bit of a sight. It looked like some sort of large creature was dragging them away declaring something about vengeance.” 

The deputy shuddered at the memory as the sheriff spoke. 

“It looks like those folks might be...well...” The sheriff made a slashing motion across his neck. 

“I see. Well can’t help the local wildlife I suppose.” 

“We just wanted to let you know that you folks can rest easy now. If we have more questions, we’ll come a calling but you uhhh look like you need some rest. Have a good evening.” 

Ford closed the door and listened as the sheriff offered the deputy the chance to go get ice cream. Dipper and Mabel had made a reappearance at the sound of the door. 

“Who was that?” Dipper asked. 

“The authorities. It sounds like the Manotaurs had a grudge against our attackers and handled it.” 

“Oh man those guys are kind of intense.” Dipper’s eyes grew wide but Stan patted him on the back. 

“Honestly kid they had it coming.” Ford and Stan shared a quick look as Dipper and Mabel seem to squirm a bit. Ford suddenly didn’t feel as bad about fudging the truth. 

“What I don’t get is why this guy came gunning for us? I mean I know he thought we'd be, ugh this is disgusting to say, 'valuable to sell' but why make us track it down? Doesn’t the most of the town know about that crazy magic water and where to find it?” Shermie asked. 

“It was Bill,” Mabel said, “that jerk guy kept calling us ‘Shooting Star’ and “Pine Tree’ like Bill did.” 

“That’s what I thought. I believe he motivated him to come after us as an attempt to seek vengeance or grab the rift.” 

“Yeah well let’s forget about Bill and those guys. Come on Dipper and I had an idea!” Mabel gently pulled at Stan and the old gargoyle stood to follow the kids. Soos and Shermie followed behind. Ford was suddenly rooted to the floor in the kitchen as realization hit him. He pulled out one of his journals to observe the prophecy wheel. There was the Pine Tree and the Shooting Star. He recognized a few other symbols now that he was thinking about it. Some of the others might need a little input from the kids but Ford smiled as he jotted down names next to the symbols. 

“Hey Sixer ya coming?” 

Ford closed the book and followed his family into the den. He chuckled as he came across the results of Dipper and Mable running around the house for an hour. The den was covered in every pillow, blanket, and other soft things the kids could find. This included Dipper’s mattress thanks to Soos. Apparently, the kids wanted to keep their family in sight as well tonight. Ford had just planned on not sleeping and watching after them but maybe this was the better idea. 

Stan took his seat on the recliner and Shermie settled into the mattress. Soos leaned up against the recliner while the kids were gently seated on the recliner side arms. Mabel held a book in her hand and waved Ford over to his seat which was the dinosaur head. 

“My scrapbook is almost full. We wanted to show it to you two!” 

Something told Ford that there was another motive behind this. The kids were astute in their observations of both Stan’s mental and physical state. This was the best they could figure to help for now and Ford appreciated it. As Mabel began to show off pictures from their adventures this summer Ford could see how their artistic skills were similar. Her choices in drawing medium were more colorful of course. In a way it was a lot like his own journals, a documentation of time spent in Gravity Falls except she had focused on more important things. It wasn’t long before he could hear Shermie snoring and Soos following suit. Dipper drifted off in Stan’s arms and when Mabel’s eyes began to droop, Ford gently placed her in the kiddie pool. 

“Stan where is her tank?” Ford whispered. 

“I think it’s still in Soos’ truck which is probably still where those clowns grabbed them. We’ll worry about that in the morning.” 

Mabel yawned and opened her eyes. “Yeah they pulled out in front of Soos down the road to grab us. It’s okay the pool is comfy.” 

“Sweetheart do you want me to take you and your brother upstairs? Your tank would probably be more comfortable.” Ford asked. 

“No!” Her eyes opened wide in a little bit of fear. Suddenly Ford want to tear into those monsters again but swallowed his rage to hold Mabel close. 

“We...we thought that everyone could stay down here tonight.” 

“And stay we will.” Ford gently placed his niece into the pool. She settled in enough with a sigh as the water hit her gills. 

“I’m not moving anywhere pumpkin. Really I’m kind of stuck.” 

Mabel let out a sleepy giggle and started to drift off. The last thing she did was take Ford’s hand in hers and hold onto it tight. The old man could only think how he would move heaven and earth if he needed to for these kids. Looking around the den at his family alive and sleeping in peace Ford found comfort at last. 

“Sixer, are you purring?” 

Was he? He hadn’t notice. 

“You won't let me live it down, will you?” 

“Heh no.” 

The old twins shared a quiet chuckle. It wasn’t long before Stan’s gravely snore added to the others. Ford made himself comfortable the best he could while maintaining his hold on Mabel’s hand. He was still purring as sleep overcame him at last. 

While the Pines family all slept safe and sound the final cracks on Stan’s body began to stitch themselves together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Title Definition](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kintsugi)
> 
> Wkh Slqhv zloo vohhs sdvw pruqlqj oljkw. Wkh zruog’v dw shdfh dqg wkh ixwxuh’v euljkw.


	16. Loose Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a dimension close to their own Bill has burned but these Pines don't know that. There's still a little bit of mental clean up to do before Mabel and Dipper's birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter! 
> 
> As always I have no editor and I am terrible at grammar. If you see any mistakes let me know. Also, let me know if I miss a tag as well. Comments are also always appreciated! 
> 
> You can also follow me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ramblesanddragons)

Stan awoke with his head leaning back on the recliner. As sleep left his body, he could feel that his wings were a little smushed and hear something snoring in his ear. Opening his eyes, he realized it the noise was Dipper passed out. He thought for sure the kid would have gone off on his own at some point last night but maybe the poor guy was just too tired. Stan felt great which was not usually how he felt after almost dying the night before. Craning his neck around he could still see Shermie and Soos still passed out on the floor and Mabel snoozing in the pool but no sign of Ford. 

Stan let out a sign and started to move, trying his best not to wake Dipper. Ford was probably in the lab and would be down there forever working on something. He’d probably have to drag the nerd up for breakfast. With Dipper settled in the recliner Stan tip toed out of the den and into the kitchen. To his upmost surprise Ford was in the kitchen with a cup of coffee and fiddling with some tools to build something on the table. 

“Stan! Good morning. How do you feel?” 

Stan blinked a few times. “Alright, I guess. What are you doing?” 

“A few things actually. In the bottle,” he pointed to a beaker on the table, “is a salve that will help Shermie with his wounds. Right now, I’m starting the basics of rebuilding my gun.” 

“You’re doing that up here?” 

“Yes.” Ford looked very concerned for a moment. Like Stan had said something to cause him to fret. 

“I know it seems dangerous but the dangerous part is inserting the particle crystal but I’m working on the frame and I thought that was harmless enough. I will take it back downstairs if you want.” Ford began to gather the supplies and stuff them into his bag. 

“Wait no! I mean I’m just surprised you’re up here. That’s all I meant.” 

Ford blinked owlishly a few times as his brain processed what Stan was trying to say. He looked somewhat rested like the first night in the new bed but the evidence of last night’s fight still marked his body. A bit of matted fur here and there and torn clothing. Stan didn’t want to think of the wrapped wounds. Apparently, Ford had set straight to work without taking care of himself which was kind of typical. 

“I ran downstairs for supplies but I didn’t want to leave you all alone for a longer period of time.” 

“Sure. It's fine if you want to work up here, kind of nice actually. But uh since I’m up why don’t ya get yourself looked after huh?” Ford seemed to finally realize that he might perhaps need to be cleaned up a bit. He put up his supplies and scurried off upstairs with a final glance at Stan. 

After a while Ford slipped downstairs again wet but clean in some of Stan’s borrowed clothing. New bandages had been placed on as well. Stan had a thought of taking his twin to the mall to get him some more clothes since his kept getting torn. As he thought, Stan started working around the kitchen and thinking of what to fix everyone for breakfast. 

“Stan I can handle this.” 

“Ford I’m not...” Stan sighed. Could he mad at his brother for wanting to look after him? It was a far cry from the way they started the summer and with that realization Stan let his frustrations ebb away. He had his brother back and he didn’t hate him. Stan couldn’t ask for much more could he? He would be patient for him. 

“Ford, I appreciate the concern. Is there something I can do to calm ya down a bit? Make you see I’m alright?” 

“Well there was something I was thinking about. I’ve had a chance to study Mabel and Dipper’s transformations and I was wondering, since we’re in a somewhat better emotional state with each other...” 

“You want examine me for cracks, right?” Ford blinked again and his shoulders drooped. Stan chuckled in catching his brother in his facade. 

“Yes.” 

“Alright let’s just get this over with.” Stan sat in a chair and after a moment of disbelief Ford approached. It started with a few movement exercises of his right side. Ford traced where the cracks had been under Stan’s wing. 

“No more cracks! Incredible!” 

“See told ya I just needed rest.” 

Ford then proceeded to measure Stan’s wing span, avoiding brushing up against the brand. He then examined his horns and checked his head for missed cracks. He came close to making Stan do that stupid noise that he couldn’t help when people scratched his head but coughed to play it off. The examinee tried to stay as still as possible but Ford started to look at his fangs and that was a little much. 

“Stap that!” Stan managed to grumble out as Ford tried to poke into his mouth. 

“Sorry, sorry! I got too focused.” Ford gave his brother some space and sat down to write some notes. 

“Am I allowed to cook now?” 

“Hmm oh yes. Sorry for worrying so much.” 

“No, I appreciate it really.” 

Stan started to cook. He had no idea what everyone wanted so he just started making everything. Eggs, bacon, tea, oatmeal, and fruit. Stan mentally dubbed it ‘survival breakfast’ and set the places at the table hoping the smell of food would rouse the others. The silence was comfortable and Stan hated to break it but there was something bugging him. 

“Last night, you called me a hero. Why?” 

Ford looked up from his notes and frowned a bit, “Because you are?” 

“You’re the hero type Ford. I’m just...” 

There were a lot of things he could call himself but in favor of not upsetting his brother he picked the simplest one, “Stan.” 

Ford stood and came close to him, “Has it ever occurred to you that’s all you’ve ever needed to be? That being yourself is enough? Because we love you like that?” 

Stan’s eyes widened and Ford scooped him into a tight hug. The moment was interrupted by a small happy sounding gasp. Stan peaked over his twin’s shoulder to see Mabel and Dipper smiling in the doorway. Stan gently broke the embrace of his brother and forced a frown. 

“Grunkle Ford did you know if you scratch Grunkle Stan on the head or neck just right he kind of purrs too?” Mabel said with a devious smile. 

“I did not.” 

“Don’t you even think about it Poindexter. ’Bout time you two sleepy heads were up! Where are the other two?” 

“Soos is cleaning up any clay he tracked and Grandpa is taking a shower.” 

Mabel and Dipper took their seats and Ford joined them while piling the food onto plates. Mabel dug in at once but Dipper poked at his oatmeal and took a deep breath. 

“Grunkle Ford? I hope you’re not mad but I’m not taking your internship.” 

“Wait no Dipper it’s okay!” Mabel cried after swallowing her food hard. 

Ford chuckled a bit, “I was working off of that assumption anyway.” 

“Not that it wouldn’t be cool but last night when I thought we weren’t going to make it out of there, all I thought about is how there were so many things I was going to miss out on and how much I wanted Mabel at my side through all of it. I-I hope that maybe later when I’m out of school we could do it...Mabel I know we said we’d talk more after our birthday but I’ve made up my mind.” 

“But Dip-Dop I told you it was okay last night. I felt so bad about how I’ve been teasing you this summer and I know I’m not into nerd stuff like you two are! It’s okay if you want to take it.” 

Ford and Stan shared a look. They both seemed to realize that, for the moment, the two for them were no longer apart of this conversation. They both tried their best to look preoccupied. 

“I was just...” Mabel cut herself off chewing on her lip. 

“Scared of the future?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m scared too. But we don’t have to be. We can face anything together.” 

Mabel tackled her brother in a hug which sent them both sliding off their seats. Stan let out a hardy laugh as the older twins helped the younger ones back into their seats. 

“Well now that you have that settled I was wondering if you three could help me with something?” Ford said brightly. 

“You’re not mad?” Dipper asked. 

“Of course not. I really shouldn’t have offered it to you now anyway but if you want to still help me while your here, I would appreciate it. You don’t have to if you’re too worn out.” Ford was smiling but Stan could see the little flicker of worry in his twin’s eye. It faded as the kids beamed at him. 

“We’d love to!” They said in unison. 

“Yeah alright whatdaya need Sixer?” Ford slipped one of his journals out.

“You see these symbols? I have connected a few to some people already but I need help identifying the rest. The six fingered one is a bit obvious.” 

Stan noticed that the image of Bill had been scratched over but the wheel around him had familiar names scribbled in. His own was next to a symbol that looked a lot like the one on his fez. Dipper’s was next to a tree and Mabel’s next to a star looking thing. Soos was next to the question mark and McGucket’s was next to some... what was it? Glasses? 

“Hey isn’t that the symbol on Robbie’s sweater?” Mabel asked pointing to the stitched heart. 

“And didn’t you give Pacifica a lama sweater last week since they’re her favorite animal?” 

“Yes!” 

“Who's the...what is that ice?” Stan still had no idea what he was looking at. 

“I believe that could be someone cool under pressure perhaps. More symbolic than literal.” 

“Wendy!” Stan, Mabel and Dipper said at the same time. Ford jotted down all of the names leaving only one other symbol Stan recognized. 

“That’s that stupid star from the Tent of Telepathy.” 

“Oh. Well that could be a problem.” 

“Why?” Stan felt like he knew that answer and hoped he was wrong. 

“We need them _all_ to be here this afternoon.” 

“Wonderful.” 

Shermie was looking better thanks to that salve of Ford’s but understandably sore. Thankfully Soos and Stan could handle getting Mabel’s tank back to her while Ford worked on something Stan didn’t quite get in the museum of the shack. As Soos and Stan filled Mabel’s tank the handy man took a deep breath and looked Stan in the eye. 

“Mr. Pines. You almost died last night, didn’t you?” 

Stan was caught completely off guard by the question and nearly dropped the hose. He caught it before he fumbled it completely and gave Soos a look. The kid was perceptive alright. 

“I mean it was a rough fight. I was fine, really. Why bring that up?” 

“Because I know you like don’t do emotional stuff but like...you mean a lot to me Mr. Pines. I don’t think it’s a secret I look up to you like a dad figure or something.” 

“Yeah well it’s not hard to do better than that poor excuse of a so-called father that left you behind.” Stan could feel something welling up inside of him. Like a sap. He didn’t push it back down all the way though. He had always managed to get Soos to drop this subject before but he figured the kid deserved to hear this after last night. So Stan would let himself be a sap. At least for a minute. 

“You’re a good kid and he's missed out on having an amazing son.” Stan got out without too much wavering in his voice. 

“Thanks Mr. Pines. I mean like thanks for everything but that means a lot.” 

Stan dropped the hose and quickly gave Soos a hug. Just long enough for Soos to hug him back in a tight grip. 

“Alright, alright. Enough mush. I gotta clean myself up now. You go and check on your Abulita. Do you have that list of things I told you to bring back tonight?” 

“Yes sir!” 

“Good. Go get some rest.” Soos saluted and smiled. It wasn’t until Stan was done watching him drive off that he turned to see Ford pondering with a smile on the porch. Stan wondered how much his twin had heard. 

“What?” 

“So, you’re not his father?” 

“WHAT? No! I mean jeez you could just ask me this stuff! Do you think I would abandon a kid like his dad did?” 

“No. Not for a second would I think that. I didn’t think you were really; I just saw how much he looked up to you.” Ford said seriously letting his smile drop. 

Stan started to get chocked up again but buried it under annoyance. “Don’t you have some spooky chalk drawings to do?” 

“I’m finished. Now we just wait for people to come.” 

“Okay then you can help me with tonight's other activity, which Soos actually came up with a week or so back.” 

“Other activity?” 

Stan smiled, “The prep work might suck but I think you’ll like it.” 

The sun had reached a point that Stan could walk around freely without an umbrella which meant it was about time for the others to show up. Wendy came rolling in followed by Robbie. Stan caught that they were talking about what to get his girlfriend for her birthday or something like that. Stan was just glad none of the punk’s body parts fell off of his zombie body like every other time he had come around. 

Next came the Northwest kid. She wasn’t dressed up as much as she normally was and seemed in a bit of a mood. Stan braced himself to deal with any catty comments she might throw at him. Mabel gave the gorgon a hug as she walked onto the porch. 

“Pacifica? Are you okay?” 

“Yeah just tired. I thought your birthday was a in a few days?” 

“It is but this is a super-secret saving the world kind of deal. You're an important part of it.” 

Pacifica laughed a little and some of the tension melted away from her. Stan didn’t think a kid holding all of that in was healthy and he suddenly felt a little bad for her. 

“Ya look beat. There’s some pizza if ya want it.” 

“Yes...please. Thank you, Mr. Pines.” 

“Want to tell me what’s wrong?” Mabel asked gently. 

“I’m having to pack up my stuff. My parents made some sort of big business deal with a guy who seems to just up and vanished! Now the deal has gone bad and we've lost a big chunk of change. I didn’t like the guy to start with if I’m being honest. We have to sell the mansion.” 

“Oh, that’s rough. Hey I know I don’t have legs but I’m still willing to help with the moving.” 

“I’d love to see that.” 

The two kids made their way into the house as Stan tapped his claws on the railing. What were the chances that the deal was with a now dead monster hunter? The idea shook Stan a bit. He wasn’t a fan of the kid but the idea that she could have been hurt because of her parent's poor choices in friends bugged the hell out of him. Maybe getting knocked down a peg would teach her parents to be less awful? He was sure she wasn’t going to suffer without a roof over her head, they were probably still pretty well off but Stan made a note to ask the kids about how she was later. 

Soos returned after that with what Stan had asked for in the back of his truck. He already had the spot ready and in the dying sunlight they dropped the supplies off for later in the night. Soos didn’t bring up their conversation earlier but had a smile on his face that didn’t fade. 

Second to last to arrive was McGucket...a human McGucket. Stan’s jaw dropped as Ford rushed out to meet his old friend. 

“Fidds...how...when?” 

“Last night as I slept, I guess. Tate and I stayed up and talked real long time and I slept pretty hard after all the fuss. We woke up like human late this morning.” 

“Must have been a hellva conversation,” Stan said. 

“Well we did a lot of apologizing. I’m even looking into getting a house. I started the process to sell some of my inventions this morning after waking up human again and people are really liking them. Business types and such! Can you believe it?” 

Ford gave his friend a large hug. “Yes, I can believe it. Thanks for coming since it sounds like you’re busy!” 

“Ah shoot I always have time for my friend.” McGucket made his way into the shack and Stan could hear the surprised yells form the group inside. Ford paused at the door before following his old friend in. 

“Remember how I said the cure could be anything from a potion to a journey of self-discovery?” 

Stan sighed as he followed his twin’s train of thought. “I hate journeys of self-discovery.” 

The last to arrive was the reason Stan had been pacing on the porch like a watch dog and not in the house with the others. If that little vampire nightmare was coming into the house Stan was going to lay down the law first. If was funny to Stan, earlier in the summer Gideon was the biggest nightmare they had to deal with. After everything else he seemed trivial. The little creep was still a vampire with pointy teeth and obsessed with his niece though so Stan wasn’t letting his guard down. 

The creep in question appeared in a puff at the end of the driveway after apparently flying to the shack. He dusted off that dumb little suit of his and started walking to the shack with confidence. 

“Well, well, well Stan_ley _Pines. It looks as if I’m finally going to be invited into your house.” 

Before Stan could get a word out Dipper walked past him. He made to grab at his nephew's collar, a twinge of fear welling up inside of him, but Dipper turned to him with a determined look in his eye. 

“Hey Grunkle Stan, can I have a minute?” 

Stan wanted to say no of course but something told the old man the kid was going to do whatever he had planned no matter what Stan said. Dipper had truly grown over the summer and embraced that whole fighting back lesson Stan had been trying to teach him. The gargoyle nodded and stepped into the house. 

Then scurried as fast as he could to the roof to listen and watch. 

He believed in Dipper, he really did, but he wasn’t going to not be there if the kid needed help. Just out of sight on the roof Dipper and Gideon came face to face at the edge of the porch. 

“Dipper you look like you’ve been through a ringer,” Gideon smirked. Dipper did still have a scrapes on him from being chased through the woods. 

“Yeah. Got them running for my life from a bunch of people who wanted to put me in a cage and use my blood for profit apparently.” Dipper deadpanned. 

“Oh well that’s...” Gideon started. 

“Look Gideon, did you know that the guy that let you out of jail was kind of a psychopath?” 

“Well I...” 

“And you summoned Bill earlier this summer and he wants to destroy the world causing untold suffering and death?” Dipper continued. 

“Your point being what?” 

“Twice this summer you’ve worked with legitimately evil actual demons. The guy who sprung you turned into a demon and nearly killed my Grunkles and Grandpa. Nobody in town likes you. Does that not both you at all?” 

Stan listened intently impressed that Dipper wasn’t pulling any punches. 

“I have been doing things to make sure that I can be with my sweet Mabel!” The little vampire shrieked. 

“Gideon, listen to me, if I've learned anything this summer it's that you can't force someone to love you. The best you can do is strive to be someone worthy of loving.” 

“Oh, I'm worthy o' lovin'! Back in jail the prisoners loved me!” 

“But Mabel doesn't. Because you're selfish. But you can change! Mabel loves her family and her friends. What we’re about to do is to protect that. You wanna be Mabel's hero? Help us protect those things. Listen to her and what she wants!” 

“But...” 

“Look inside, Gideon. If everything you do is for Mabel, then ask yourself what Mabel would want you to do?” 

The vampire seemed to be warring with himself in that moment. Stan doubted this so call love for Mabel could change the creep. He was trying to think if Dipper’s horns were sharp enough to stake the kid if he lunged. Then Gideon took a deep breath and seemed to let his rage die. 

“I’m about to invite you inside. Just think about everything I’ve said. Do you want to be known as the kid who worked with demons or one who fought against them?” 

“What is it that we got to do?” Gideon asked quietly. 

Dipper nodded and motioned that Gideon could come in. Stan climbed back down as fast as he could and pretended he hadn't just been listening to his nephew lay out the facts to a vampire without any fear. His voice hadn’t even cracked once! Stan still wasn’t going let the vampire out of his sights though. Just in case. 

The three of them entered into the museum. Ford had pushed a few of displays back to the wall. None of them were damaged which meant Ford had done it with some sort of care. That fact left a little happy feeling in Stan’s chest. On the floor was a large copy of the wheel in the journal drawn in chalk. Shermie was off to the side to watch, glaring at Gideon as he walked in. The quiet murmur in the room stopped as Ford stepped into the middle. 

“Thank you all for coming. As you know we have recently been through an ordeal of sorts. As terrifying as that was there’s a chance of an even greater threat. I believe when I say that a demon has been an ever-present shadow on Gravity Falls you won't have a hard time believing me.” 

“Dude, I’m a zombie. I’ll believe anything at this point.” Robbie snarked. 

“My point. So, in an attempt to stop the end of the world we have called you all here today.” Ford pointed to the symbols on the floor. 

“To play hopscotch?” Pacifica asked. Stan snorted. 

No, a prophecy. Although it would be a pretty fun game of hopscotch. Many years ago I found ten symbols in a cave. Some I recognized then; some I only recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesied that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill, the demon in question. I believe that it will create a human energy circuit that will prevent this demon from ever entering our dimension in any form. Never again in dreams or through any rifts. Please place yourselves accordingly then we’ll have to hold hands.” 

Ford gently placed Mabel down on the shooting star spot and let out a warning growl as Gideon took his spot next to her. Gideon gulped and looked to Mabel. 

“Don’t make a big deal about this,” she said. 

“I... I won't.” 

Last person to file into the circle was Stan himself. If was being honest he thought all of this magic stuff was a bunch of hogwash but he kept it to himself. If there was a chance it could work Stan would do it. Even if all it did was bring some mental relief to his family. With a shrug he took his twin’s hand and to his shock everyone began to glow blue. Warmth spread through the gargoyle’s body. It felt like being dunked into a hot bath as the glowing became bright. The light then seeped out of their bodies and expanded to the room around them and then outward further on. He guessed the ritual was finished when the warm feeling faded. He felt happy and light. The same way he felt after Soos replaced some of the widows but on a larger scale. 

“That it?” Wendy broke the silence. 

“Yes. We’re safe.” Everyone dropped their hands. 

“Well that was a bit anti climatic,” Gideon tried to joke. 

“I would prefer that to doing it in the middle of the end of the world,” Ford growled out. 

Everyone except for Wendy and Soos went on their way after the ceremony and Stan was relived to watch Gideon leave. Now they could get to the thing _he’d _been looking forward to all day. The sun was finally all the way down as the Pines dragged out every piece of vaguely triangular stuff to the woods. There was also an unhealthy amount of marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. The fire began to crackle to life and the smell of the firewood was pleasant. Everyone was chatting and laughing except the one person who normally would be chatting and laughing the loudest. Mabel was sitting in her tank just watching the fire come to life and dance before her eyes. It didn’t seem like anything was wrong but Stan was going make sure that wasn’t the case. 

“Hey Pumpkin. What’s on your mind?” 

“The future.” 

_ Oh. _

“I’m not going to be a mermaid forever. Mr. McGucket proved that. At some point we’ll go back home and go to school and get older and stuff.” 

“That’s how that typical works sweetheart. You know it’s okay if you’re afraid.” Stan petted the girl’s hair. He got being scared about the future. That fear had kind of sent him on the wild ride that had been his life in the first place. But hey, he had made it this far. 

“I know that now. And I think I’m a little less afraid. Really I’m just kind of happy I get a chance to see it you know.” 

Oh God Stan knew that too. He took Mabel out of her tank and gave her a large hug. 

“Dipper kind of has everything all planned out which is a little boring but I think I want to be a fashion designer! Or maybe a sculptor! Or maybe vet! I could always be a romance writer too!” 

“You can do whatever you put your mind too kid. I’ve seen you do that all summer.” 

“What did you want to be when you were a little kid?” 

Stan hadn’t thought about that in a long time. The first answer that almost crossed his lips was an adventurous treasure hunter and that would have been accurate but there had been something else too. Something Mabel might relate too more. 

“Well don’t tell Soos but I kind of wanted to draw and write comics as a kid.” 

“YOU DID?” 

“Shhhh! Not so loud. Yeah, I loved comics as a kid, even wrote my own. No one would publish it thought.” 

“You know it’s never too late to try again.” Stan recognized the look in her eye. She had just gotten some sort of an epiphany. He might live to regret telling her that. 

“Sure, whatever you say kid.” 

“Hey I believe in you!” 

Stan once again found something the size of a golf ball appearing in his throat. He started to wonder if he should maybe go see a doctor about that. The old man swallowed hard and coughed the welling of emotions away. 

“Uh come on. Time to start this show.” 

They piled more firewood into a pit and the flames roared higher. Then came the fun part, tossing all the Bill stuff that had been in the house into the flames. As the fire grew and the triangles began to burn Stan saw a large smile spread across Ford’s face, making all of the set up worth it. It almost looked like 30 years of tension was finally starting to melt away. Stan grabbed Ford in a side hug. Shermie grabbed him on the other side. 

“Three cheers to watching this stupid demon burn!” Stan bellowed loudly. 

The whole Pines family cheered loudly. Once the objects were all burnt, they added fresh firewood and spent the night making smores and reveling in being free and alive. Slowly as the night wore on people left for home or for bed. By the end of the night it was just Stan and Ford watching the embers of the bonfire burn out. After they were certain all the flames were out, they made their way back to the shack. Before getting too far back though Ford veered off to the right leaving Stan confused. For a moment Stan glanced at the shack and then to his twin wandering off and shrugged, following Ford into the night. His twin stopped just short of the bottomless pit. 

“Whatcha thinking Sixer?” 

“That it’s time to do something I should have done the day you first came here.” 

It was then that Stan noticed his brother’s three journals in his hands. His grip on them was tight but the look on his face was determined. 

“I’ve torn out anything about summoning Bill and copied the relevant notes about the Fluvius Cantatis and few other things worth keeping. I know you made copies I hope you don’t mind if I get rid of them as well. At some point I also need to go back to the cave I first found the information about Bill and destroy it but that can wait a little bit. I still can’t find it in me to burn them. If anything they are now a record of one man’s folly. I hope others can learn from my mistakes if anyone finds these.” 

“Are ya sure?” 

“...Yes. I’ll start anew. This time with my family by my side. Would you like the throw one?” 

“Yes!” Stan took the first journal and for a moment there was a pang of something he couldn’t quite place. He had held onto this thing as a shred of hope for finding his brother for so long. As he thought about it more though he realized how much of the feeling inside of him was pain as well. He swore for the briefest moment he could feel the brand on his wing burn again. That was enough to motivate Stan to fling the book into the pit. Ford followed suit with the other two. 

“So long!” Stan yelled after them as the books fell deeper into the pit. 

“While we wait to make sure they don’t show back up there was something I wanted to tell you. I said a few things while you were ahem unavailable and I want to make sure you heard them while conscious.” 

“Uh sure?” For the tiniest moment he wondered if Ford was about to say something that would once again tear the little hope that had been growing in his heart to pieces. He couldn’t help but brace himself and for a fleeting moment regret letting anyone under the shell he made himself. Only for a moment though. As Ford thought, carefully picking words Stan guess, he pushed all those fears to the side. Ford called him a hero, that had to mean something right? 

“Stan,” Ford started after what felt like forever, “thank you. Thank you for bringing me back. I understand why you did it and I am thankful. Honestly, I would have done the same if I had been in your shoes. I shouldn’t have been so hard on you. Thank you for your continued effort to keep my _occasionally_ dumb ass alive as well. I promise that I am going to try and be a brother someone as amazing as you are deserves.” 

Stan stared. The words echoed in his head as he tried to make sure he heard his twin correctly. He was vaguely aware that his jaw was open in shock as well. He had lost count of how many times something had shocked him today but this once shook him to the core. He watched Ford swallow as the seconds stretched into a minute without Stan being able to find the voice to respond. 

“S-Stan?” 

Stan gripped his brother into a tight hug at last, throwing his whole body and wings into it. He was full on crying tears of joy but for once didn’t care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iluh fdq kxuw dqg iluh fdq fohdqvh. Wklv vwrub lv doprvw dw lwv hqg.


	17. A Summer Can Change You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gifts are given and lives are changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are 75,827 words and 17 chapters later. This is the biggest thing I've ever written in my life!  
I want to say thank you to everyone who has read this story, gave kudos, and commented on it. The comments have been so encouraging! I was terrified to do this at first but ya'll made it a lot less scary!  
I hope I've given you something to help you through this weird time in the world.  
I have more to say but you can read them at then end. Enjoy the last chapter!

“GRUNKLE STAN! GRUNKLE FORD! GRANPA!” 

Dipper and Mabel’s yelling woke Stan in an instant. He had no idea what time it was but the night was still dark outside of the shack. He shot down from the rafters and started to run up the stairs. 

_ What the hell is it now? I don’t feel anything wrong! God today was such a good day too! _

Stan nearly crashed into a half wake Shermie. Without a word the two of them clambered up to the kid’s room and Stan burst through the door ready to face anything. What the two old men found were the kids on the floor of their room smiling. They were human again. 

“Kids?” 

“We woke up because Mabel...well she kind of started drowning...” Dipper started 

“I’m okay though! I coughed the water up!” Mabel yelled. 

“Easy with the yellin’ please.” Stan’s head was swimming from moving so fast and the sudden frightening idea of his niece drowning. Mabel gently rose to her feet and stepped forward. She wobbled a bit and Stan grabbed her as she tipped over. 

“Oomph, going to have to get used to feet again.” 

Human. They were human! They were safe and they were human and they could go home again. 

They could go home again. 

There was the slightest tugging of disappointment in the gargoyle’s stomach as his mind processed that fact. The smile on his face was genuine though. As much as he loved having these two around, he knew it was for the best if they could go home. They had lives in California. They did still have a few more days here unless their parents insisted on them coming home asap. Stan wouldn’t blame them but the kids were so looking forward to their birthday here it would be a shame for them to leave early. 

“Where’s Grunkle Ford?” 

“Hmmm?” 

Stan had been so preoccupied with his thoughts and with keeping Mabel steady as she got used to her feet again that he hadn’t noticed there was no sign of Ford. He would have been the first one up here if he heard any semblance of trouble. 

“Probably fell asleep in that lab of his. Let’s go surprise the old nerd!” Shermie said. He picked up Mabel and started off to the stairs. 

Stan still hated the trip down to the lab but it didn’t feel as cold and lifeless with Shermie and the kids there. The elevator doors opened and they rounded the corner, finding Shermie’s guess to be right. Ford was asleep face down on his desk. 

He was also human. 

_ Of course I’d be the last one to get my shit together. _

Stan put aside his thoughts for the time being and tapped on the end of the desk. Waking Ford up could be a tricky affair and he didn’t want his twin to break his newly declawed hand in a panic punching Stan. Ford startled and shot straight up blinking like a disturbed owl. 

“Wah what? Stan? What’s going on?” 

“You fell asleep in your lab again. The kids got something to show ya.” 

Ford turned to look at their nibblings and Stan could almost see the brain cells trying to fire off and work. He blinked a few more times before they reached 100%. 

“KIDS!” Ford scooped them up in a giant hug and they started to laugh. 

“Oh, I’m so proud of you! You must have worked through your self-journey. Tell me, were you awake when it happened? What was it like? Why are you laughing so hard?” 

“Grunkle Ford look at your hands,” Dipper said through his laughter. 

“What do you... Holy Moses!” 

Ford gently put the twin down and started to examine himself. The scientist circled a few times trying to get a look at his wingless back. 

“Looks like you’ve been through some changes too Ford. I’m proud of you.” Shermie clapped him on the back. 

“I surprise changing back wasn’t as uncomfortable as becoming a sphinx. Where did my wing bones go?” 

“Don’t you go drinking that water again to find out.” Stan said. Knowing his brother, the thought might just cross his mind. 

“It’s nice to be human again but I think I’m going to miss it too,” Dipper sighed. 

Ford placed a hand on Dipper’s shoulder. “Life is full of changes my boy. The best we can do is roll with them. It makes it easier to have people who understand it by your side though.” 

“Now all we have to do is get Grunkle Stan back!” Mabel hopped over to Stan and jumped into his arms. 

“Alright. Let’s talk emotional issues!” 

“Let’s not. I’ll get there eventually. If not you guys can turn me into a display.” 

“Oh no I am not coming all the way up here in the snow for the holidays! You had better change back,” Shermie griped. 

“Hey Mabel I know it’s like three in the morning but we should call mom and dad. They can get us resigned up for school!” 

At that the kids shot off and Shermie followed. Ford took some time to examine his fur free hands and looked to Stan. It was obvious he wanted say something, probably something philosophical but Stan cut him off before he had a chance. 

“At least like this I don’t have to deal with the aches and pain of old age. Plus, I might be kind of immortal! ” He said with false cheer as he followed the kids back upstairs. 

Soos came into work that morning completely human. If this whole mess was attached to emotions and feelings, he could only guess how long Soos had been needing to get what he said yesterday off of his chest. How long he had been waiting for Stan to say something. That didn’t sit right with Stan but how could he fix it? A hug a day? What the hell did Soos see in him anyway? 

Later in the day Wendy came in human as well. Ford couldn't help but ask what her break through had been.

“I don’t know. My dad and I have been talking more since the hypnotism incident. Last night I finally told him how much stress I was under and how being almost sent to a logging camp had hurt. It was a good, we worked stuff out I guess.” 

“Well that’s less fur I have to deal with. Good for you kid, now get back to work.” Stan said gruffly. He shooed Ford out of the gift shop before he could ask more questions. The old con man also made a conscious effort to pat Soos on the back on his way out to do the next tour. 

That night the family went into town to get things for the twin’s birthday. All over people were human again. Either everyone went through a life changing conversation at the same time or word had spread that doing that was the cure. It looked like most of the people in town had risen to challenge whatever mental hang up they had. 

“I wonder if the local shrink has had an uptick in people calling for appointments?” Stan said as they finished the evening with dinner at Greasy’s."

“If so that’s a good thing. Maybe you should think about it yourself!” Shermie said only half-jokingly. 

“I’m not paying some quack to poke around in my head Sherm.” 

“Some quack helped me through the roughest patch of my life Stan. At least promise me you’ll talk to someone more when you need it or do something for your mental health. Both of you.” 

Ford choked on his burger a bit and swallowed, then shared a look with Stan. Could they really tell their older brother no? 

“We promise.” The older twins said together. 

The day of the birthday party was nice. Everyone they knew was human once more, except Stan. Well Pacifica admitted her parents were still half donkey but Stan knew it was going to be a long time before those two made any significant change. The gargoyle made a mental note to try and figure out if he could hire on another cashier. He doubted the kid would take the offer but it could be a chance to get her out of the house. As the party started Gideon was dropped off by his dad. Stan was surprised he hadn’t felt the little punk getting close to the house but maybe that was because there was some color back in his checks. He was no longer a member of the undead. The gargoyle met him before he got too close to the house. 

“Howdy ya’ll.” 

“What do you want?” Stan ground out. 

“Well I came to apologize...if that’s alright.” 

Stan looked him over for a moment then moved to let him past. He walked up to the twins and slid two small presents their way. 

“I’m sorry for being such a heel this summer. I’m going to try and do better to be a normal kid.” 

Mabel and Dipper looked to each other and nodded. 

“Want to stay for cake?” They asked. Stan facepalmed as Gideon nodded happily. How those kids were so damn nice was beyond him. 

The party was filled with laughter and too much sugar. The kids wore it off by having a massive water balloon fight. The adults did their best to stay dry. McGucket provided background music on his banjo as the kids ran around. Ford, Stan, and Shermie leaned against the side of the house to watch. 

“Stan while I have you can I ask you something?” 

_ Oh boy here we go. _ “Sure.” 

Ford pulled up a fancy sci thingy that projected a map of the earth. 

“Gravity Falls still has a lot of mysteries but it occurred to me there's a lot of places in my own dimension I’ve never seen. Plus, paranormal activity is popping up around the arctic.” 

Ford zoomed in on the arctic circle and there was a large grouping of red dots. 

“Stan when we get you back to normal, I was wondering...would you want to go sailing with me?” 

Stan’s eyes widened. This was too good to be true. 

“Ford, ya don’t have to come up with stuff to try and get me better faster.” 

“I haven’t come up with anything Stan, I mean this. I’ve been thinking about it the past few days.” 

Still too good to be true. 

“Well you could take the brother who’s already human.” 

“_ Hell _no. One, I was seasick most of the time on that cruise. Two, I fucking hate the cold I moved to California for a reason. Three, I am done with supernatural nonsense. Four, he wants to go sailing with his twin you stubborn knucklehead!” Shermie yelled. 

Ford pulled out that old photo of the two of them on the beach with the Stan of War and put it in Stan’s hands. Stan was not crying at this point. He would not cry twice in one week damn it. 

“I want to go on an adventure with you Stan. We both have a lot of lost time to make up for.” 

“Alright. Yes, I would love to.” Stan smiled. 

Love to was an underestimate. It was his dream after all. Sailing the world with his best friend, tackling adventure, and finding treasure. He managed to rein in the sentimentality and take a deep breath. 

“You two better sail back down to California for Hanukkah or I will find you where ever you are and drag you back.” Shermie wrapped has arms around both of his little brothers happily. 

“First things first I gotta get some human flesh.” 

“Yeah. After that thought what are ya going to do with this place?” Shermie asked looking at the shack. 

“We can’t sell it. The family needs a place to stay in the summers and this business means a lot to Stan,” Ford mused scratching his chin to think. 

From behind them the sounds of the children playing reached Stan’s ears again. He turned just in time to see Soos scoop up both twins so they could have a height advantage with their water balloons. 

“I need a replacement and I got just the guy.” 

Soos was still wearing the fez as the family settled in for movies after the party. The kids were headed home with Shermie tomorrow and Stan was glad to have a little more family time with them before they left. It still brought a pang of sadness to Stan’s heart but nothing could override the joy that sat there. Now if only he could figure out this gargoyle nonsense. 

Before they hit the lights for the movie Dipper and Mabel stood in front of the TV, hiding something behind their back. 

“Alright I know those looks. What are you up to?” 

“We have something to give you two,” Mabel said. 

“Wait it’s your birthday. We’re supposed to give you stuff!” Stan said confused. 

Stan had given the kids a hundred bucks each along with some fancy and ridiculously expensive yarn for Mabel and a fancy and ridiculously expensive quill pen for Dipper. Ford had given them a small booklet of drawings he had made of their time in town with portraits of the family and friends in their monstrous forms. Shermie had given them gift cards and was lamenting about having to up his gift giving game. 

“Well we just wanted to say thank you for everything,” Dipper started. 

“We can also just give gifts because we love you,” Mabel finished. 

Mabel gave her package to Ford and Dipper gave his to Stan. Stan ripped into his paper while Ford carefully undid his. Both of the older twins looked over their gifts in awe. The kids had made them journals, really nice journals, even better than Ford’s had been. Ford’s journal was maroon like his last one but interlaid with the golden silhouette of a sphinx. Stan’s journal was black interlaid with a golden silhouette of a gargoyle. The thing smelled of expensive leather. The kids were crafty but someone had to helped them with buying the materials. Stan looked to Shermie who had a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Both Ford and Stan got down on their knees and hugged their nibblings. 

“Really I should be thanking you two. For everything,” he whispered. The two of them smiled. 

“There are letters in there for both of you but you’ve got read them later,” Dipper said. 

“Yeah when you miss us!” 

Stan chortled and pulled himself up from the floor. “Sure, sure. Alright let's get these movies started.” 

Movie night ended much like the other night. The pillows and blankets had returned and once again the whole family passed out in the den. Only Stan was left awake. Mabel and Dipper had drifted off on the arm rests, using him as a pillow. He had managed to slip real pillows under their heads for the sake of comfort. Ford was asleep on the dino skull and Shermie was on the other side. Soos had slipped off to go back to his place for the night about an hour ago but promised to come back in time to see the kids off tomorrow. 

The old gargoyle still didn’t want them to leave, he sure as hell was going to miss them. He almost missed them already. That got him thinking for a moment and he grabbed the journal they made him. They did say it was for when he missed them after all. Opening it the smell of the leather grew stronger and he could really see just how much work the kids had put into it. On the front page was indeed a letter. Both of them had written it, their thoughts in alternating lines. 

_ “Dear _ _ Grunkle _ _ Stan, _

_ Here’s a journal for you. _

_ Although it might be better served as a sketch book! _

_ Whatever you use it for we hope you like it. _

_ We have a few things to tell you but you’re not that great at the _ _ emotions _ _ thing so we wrote them down. _

_ Thank you for taking care of us. _

_ And being _ _ awesome _ _ at punching things, coning people, making _ _ Stancakes _ _ , telling jokes... _

_ Thank you for the life lessons. Hopefully following them _ _ won't _ _ end up with us in jail. _

_ But if we _ _ do, _ _ we know you’d come break us out. _

_ Most importantly _ _ Grunkle _ _ Stan we need you to know something... _

_ You are a person worthy of love. Not just because you're good at all of the above listed things... _

_ Or because you can protect us... _

_ But just because you’re you. Because you’re our Grunkle. _

_ We’re so happy that you’re in our lives. _

_ And we never want you out of our lives. _

_ We love you _ _ Grunkle _ _ Stan! _

_ Love, _

_ Dipper and Mabel. _

Stan gulped and closed the book. He looked at his sleeping niblings in his arms and smiled. The old man had done the best he could to hide his own problems but boy if they hadn’t just dug down deep and figured them out anyway. Something about these two had just broken him down, but in a good way. He had pushed down a lot of feelings over the years but those feelings had clawed their way back out over this summer. Mostly it was nice to feel happiness and hope again. If these kids loved him like that then he had to worth it. 

Worth being a part of the family. 

Worth being loved. 

Maybe he wasn’t the best person in the world. Maybe he was still a screw up sometimes. Maybe his temper got the best of him sometimes. Maybe he was a grumpy con man. 

But he was a loved grumpy con man. 

Stan drifted off to sleep with a swelling hope in his heart. 

“Grunke Stan!” The kids yelled. 

Stan’s eyes flew open. It was morning from the look of the sunshine streaming through the windows. All of him family was looking at him. 

“What? What’s up?” 

And then he realized that his family’s faces were blurry. He needed his glasses. He put them on and ran to the mirror in the hallway, aches and pains of old age following him. For the first time in months he found his brown eyes starting back at him and not just orange globs of light. There were no horns on his head, just grey hair. No more wings and no stone skin. 

He was human again. 

The twins caught up with him and tackled him to the ground with a hug. 

“Easy kids I’m not as durable as I was!” 

The kids laughed as they helped him back up. Shermie and Ford joined them in the hall. 

“Hey Ford... let’s go buy a boat!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fkdqjlqj iru wkh ehwwhu grhvq’w kdsshq lq d gdb. Zkdw pdwwhuv lv wdnlqj wkdw iluvw vwhs dqbzdb. Wkh vwrub lv wrog dqg wkh vxpphu’v grqh. L krsh zh doo kdg vrph ixq. Pruh dgyhqwxuhv zdlw iru wkh Slqhv. Wrjhwkhu wkhlu ixwxuhv vklqh. 
> 
> I am not done with this AU but I am going to take a break from it and work on other things *cough*Thewitchandtheconmanhasgonetoolongwithoutanupdate*cough* but I have plans. This will probably be a series. I plan on doing some "deleted scenes" and a few takes on episodes (The Hand that Rocks the Mabel, Scaryoke, Not What He Seems are the current ideas) but I am also willing to take a few requests* for things ya'll would like to see. 
> 
> Hopefully over time if you come back and re read the story (which I would be honored) you will see the grammar improve in places. I wont change the content but maybe use it as a place to try and hammer into my head grammar rules. It's been 20 something years of being capable of writing they have to stick eventually. 
> 
> Once again thank you so much. Stay safe out there everyone!
> 
> *I can only take so many mind you and I don't know how long before I can get to them. In theory I might be returning to work next week so that will decrease my free time but I'll do as much as I can.


End file.
